Las Cronicas de Narnia El Principe Caspian
by TomatesVerdesFritos
Summary: La obscuridad cubre gran parte del territorio de Narnia, la fe ya no es una opción. El Rey Obscuro y los Preceptores, terminan por doblegar las esperanzas de ser salvados por el príncipe Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

Para todos aquellos que me siguieron en la anterior cuenta, asease la de **WintersLantern**… menciono que ya no es esa…. es esta… bueno sigan leyendo ya subo el capítulo No. 10

No está de más decir que sigan dejando comentarios, ya saben vivimos de eso jajajajajaja no crean pero siempre es bueno saber si les gusta la onda esta…

Bueno que tengan buen día…. no coman cosas grasosas.

Antes de comenzar a narrar, tengo que decir que iniciare desde el libro 4 de C.S. Lewis, pues tomemos en cuenta que los niños empiezan a crecer y su actitud no cambia, siguen actuando como niños, quiero hacer un cambio respecto a esto, ojala les guste y lo disfruten.

Ya saben que si les gusta dejen sus comentarios, así como sus sugerencias, y opiniones.

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

¨Ya ha pasado un año…¨

¨Narnia…¨ -surgiendo del un fuerte suspiro, que en momentos se perdía en el aire- ¨…Narnia… en momentos suelo cerrar los ojos y vienen imágenes que no olvido… en verdad habrá sido todo cierto…¨

-Se encontraba recargado en un árbol dando la espalda, mientras el contemplaba el holocausto del sol, en una colina, se podía apreciar la ciudad, el sonido de los carros, el hablar de las personas con sus propios problemas, ya era otoño, las hojas doradas estaban en el suelo- ¨Es como si me diera la despedida…¨ -en sus mejillas salían lagrimas que se difuminaban al momento de secarlas con sus manos-

-En el fondo de un antiguo castillo, se escuchan las pisadas resonantes de una persona, mientras que su larga y hermosa capa roja arrastraba el suelo, al momento de verse casi su rostro oculto por la obscuridad, sus ojos azules lucían dilatados, estaba atemorizado, en su mano izquierda llevaba una antorcha que aluzaba su camino en el obscuro castillo, en la mano derecha llevaba una espada bellamente tallada, que en la luz de la luna brillaba como diamante, estaba corriendo pues era perseguido por bestias enormes, solo podían verse los ojos llenos de furia, corriendo velozmente tras él, emitían un sonido que ocasionaban un miedo inusual que paralizaba a cualquier ser-

¨Donde esta, la salida… mi Padre puso escondites por todas partes del castillo pero nunca me dijo donde estaban, que hago… alguien…¨ -su desesperación era tal, que al momento de dar vuelta a la izquierda del pasillo, noto que las vestías estaban dándole la espalda, estas atacaron brutalmente a cuatro guardias, una de estas devoraba a uno de ellos, el joven fue apoderado del pánico y del miedo terriblemente por la forma en que ataco al guardia. Salieron lagrimas del joven, el cual no emitió ningún ruido pues no quería alertarlas de su presencia- ¨Empecé a reflexionar acerca de lo magnifico que era la muerte en esas condiciones y que tonto de mi parte, había sido pensar en mi vida frente a tan maravillosa evidencia del poder de…¨ -camino lentamente hacia tras, viendo que estas no lo escucharan, sus ojos seguían muy atemorizados, el sufrimiento de los guardias era escuchado por doquier-

**¨La luna llena apoderaba a todo el castillo¨**

**¨con una luz poco usual. ¨**

**¨Sobrevivirá…¨**

-La única posibilidad de escapatoria era una ventana de aproximadamente dos metros de alto por tres de ancho que daba a un balcón, la ventana estaba cerrada, si el llegaba a hacer ruido estando a dos metros la vestía más próxima, de un salto lo mataría al instante- ¨Que hago… tengo mucho miedo Papá… voy a morir… de qué modo…¨

-sus pasos parecían susurros al viento, la ventana estaba a tres metros detrás de el, la vio, estaba de lado derecho de este, pero seguía dándoles la cara a las increíbles vestías-

**¨Es inevitable la muerte…¨**

**¨Pero tus piernas no reaccionan…¨**

**¨Es temor…¨ **

**¨O solo es la ausencia… a morir¨**

**¨Solo…¨**

-Enfundo lentamente la espada teniendo la precaución de no emitir ruido, se escucho el sonido de sufrimiento del último guardia que callo, sus ojos lucían desorbitados por el pánico que sentía, observo la ventana sus pensamientos se nublaron, miro de frente, solo fueron segundos cuando se dio cuenta que este corrió hacia esta rompiéndola, algunos vidrios estaban incrustados en sus manos, su rostro sangraba. Al llegar al filo del balcón observo en fracción de segundos, pero su concepción era distinta parecían interminables horas de terror, salían del castillo las vestías, la luz de la luna las hacia visibles eran cuatro minotauros de tres metros de altura aproximadamente sus pisadas hacían temblar el piso y seis lobos enormes de sus hocicos escurría sangre que caía en el piso del balcón, un minotauro se acerco poco a poco confiaba que con el miedo que llegaba a ver del niño no haría algo estúpido-

**¨Que fácil fue esto… ahora solo queda el niño príncipe y…¨ **-no completó su comentario cuando observo que el niño se arrojo al vacío, al notar esto corrió de frente rápidamente para asegurarse que muriera, el niño estaba descendiendo rápidamente a una muerte segura, eran más de doscientos metros de altura al suelo, el minotauro era tan soberbio que se retiro lentamente dándole la espalda disfrutando de su hazaña, solo esperando a que en cualquier instante escucharse el sonar del cuerpo al caer al suelo, pero pasaron los segundos y no escucho nada, corrió rápidamente al filo del balcón, observo como una águila enorme llevaba con sus garras al niño príncipe desmallado-

**¨NOOOOOO!¨**-grito el minotauro en forma de un gran rugido-

-El castillo estaba incendiándose por completo, se escuchaban derrumbes y explosiones por todos lados, el humo hacía imposible la visibilidad, los restos del castillo sepultaban los cuerpos sin vida de algunos seres, otros no corrían con la suerte de poder escapar del derrumbe, el humo hacía imposible el respirar. Una hora después fue consumado por completo el castillo, su luz fue vista por kilómetros de distancia- ¨Que sucedió…¨ -murmuro la águila, observando en momentos al joven príncipe desmayado-

….

**¨Porque en sus alas hubo un polvo obscuro, **

**que al aletear cayó en lluvia dispersa **

**esencia poderosa y malhadada **

**que mata el alma con su roce impuro…¨**

-Un mes ya había pasado, la pequeña Lucy caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela, con su uniforme constituido por una blusa blanca, falda que llegaba después de las rodillas, saco, chaleco y medias tipo calceta de color gris obscuro, en su brozo derecho llevaba el logo de la institución, observaba por la ventana los árboles frondosos, tizados de un color dorado por el otoño- ¨Que estarán haciendo Peter… Susan…¨ ¨Antes todo era más fácil… uno no se tenía que preocupar por si faltaba algo, al siempre verlos era más que reconfortante, sabrán que los extraño… estarán bien… ¨ -siguió caminando lentamente perdiéndose entre los jóvenes que caminaban a sus respectivos salones, al escucharse la campaña de salida, la pequeña camino nuevamente por los pasillos de la institución, hasta la entrada, ahí un joven ya la esperaba, este lucia su uniforme constituido por un traje en tonalidad gris obscuro y una camisa blanca, el saco mostraba el logo de la escuela- ¨Lu… te tardaste mucho tengo cuarenta minutos esperándote… ¿Qué pasa?… ¿estás bien…?¨ -la observo fijamente mientras todos los chicos de fondo salían apresurados a sus casas, daba la impresión que ellos no los veían, el joven camino hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña, y la abraso, era inevitable no sentirse triste por no estar más con sus dos hermanos mayores- ¨Animo Lu… todo saldrá bien… pronto los veremos, estamos ya a Noviembre, el próximo mes estarán con nosotros…¨ -pero Edmund sentía una extraña sensación de que todo cambiaria de algún modo. La tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar por las avenidas que solían tomar todos los días para llegar al colegio, de improviso empezó a cambiar el clima en la ciudad, el cielo empezaba a tornarse obscuro- ¨Lu… tenemos que apurarnos para llegar a la casa… esto se está poniendo feo… que es ese ruido…¨ -por un momento la ciudad había quedado paralizada en el tiempo, excepto los dos hermanos los cuales empezaron a preocuparse porque de momento se obscureció por completo todo- ¨Edmund… ¿qué está sucediendo?¨ -dijo la pequeña sujetándole del brazo derecho a su hermano, empezó a surgir un miedo inusual en ellos, al momento que empezó a aclararse su visión-

¨Que es esto, huele a humo… Edmund… mira eso…¨ -señalando a un ave gigantesca que pasaba por encima de sus cabezas-

-El joven no observo lo que su hermana señalaba, mostrando su rostro sorpresa al ver que no se encontraban en la ciudad y no solo eso a lo lejos un castillo estaba incendiándose sus llamas llegaban a sentirse aunque estuviesen lejos de donde estaba el incendio- ¨Eso no es todo Lucy… ¨

-Contemplo la niña asustada el castillo, de igual modo escuchaba rugidos de lo que pareciesen ser animales salvajes, quizás emitidos desde ese punto- ¨Que hacemos Edmund…¨

-Su rostro se contemplaba serio, y con incertidumbre- ¨Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro… vamos Lucy…¨ -caminaron guiándose por lo que llego a ver la pequeña, del camino que había tomado aquella águila gigante, transcurrieron las horas y los jóvenes no encontraban alguna señal de vida, los primeros rallos de sol se hacían presentes en los bosques profundos de lo que parecía ser Narnia, algunos metros los separaban de lo que parecía ser restos de un antiguo castillo-

¨Edmund… ¿qué es eso…?¨ -señalando a los restos de un antiguo castillo- ¨Ten cuidado Lu… no sabemos qué puedes encontrar ahí…¨ -los dos se apresuraron a llegar, la neblina se hacía presente en aquel misterioso vestigio, al casi llegar los jóvenes contemplaron aquella águila, que custodiaba aquellos restos, estaba posada en una escultura tenebrosa, esta los observo con suma cautela, mientras que al mismo tiempo veía a un joven que parecía lucir muerto en el piso- ¨Lu… no te acerques a esa criatura, podría hacerte daño¨ -la niña no presto atención, y camino hacia el ser que estaba en el piso- ¨Edmund… todavía respira…¨ -apareciéndole una hermosa sonrisa a la pequeña, su hermano se acerco con suma cautela pues la ave los veía atentamente, al verlo noto que era igual de joven que ellos-

-La ave hablo, con una voz firme, y muy profunda- ¨Es el príncipe Caspian…¨ -ellos observaron al príncipe sorprendidos de lo que habían escuchado, el joven empezaba a tomar conciencia, su visión se tornaba borrosa, al adquirir conocimiento contemplo dos rostros, uno de un joven y otro el de una bella dama, su mente fue nublada por lo que le había sucedido la noche pasada- ¨Buenos días… estas bien…¨ -hablo la pequeña niña que estaba hincada a lado izquierdo observándole, el joven se incorporo rápidamente viendo a su alrededor algo desorbitado, caminando con un poco de torpeza, separándose de inmediato de ellos- ¨Donde estoy… que hago aquí… mis Padres… ¿Donde están…?¨ -se recargo en lo que quedaba de una pared, mientras los veía con incertidumbre, esperando alguna respuesta factible de lo que había ocurrido-

-Trataron de tranquilizarlo, pues se veía muy alterado- ¨Al parecer esa ave te trajo aquí… no se qué te sucedió… que tal si te calmas… nosotros no vamos a hacerte daño…¨ -comento el joven al príncipe-

**¨Si tú das hasta el último aliento de muerte**

**dispuesto a pelear por volver a vivir, **

**debes darle significado a la vida¨**

Próximo Capítulo…

Memorias**…**

¨Las hojas están quietas…¨

¨el viento escribe con letra imborrable un destino poco usual…¨

¨las memorias suelen entrecortar mi voz…¨

¨al caer la noche solo necesito tener fe… de que quizás… tan solo quizás… exista un mañana…¨

¨el cual me abra los ojos con su cálida sensación…¨


	2. Chapter 2

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

Memorias**…**

-El joven príncipe se hinco de improviso, sujetando su rostro con las manos, los codos a la vez eran recargados con sus rodillas, estaba aun en shock por todo lo que había vivido la noche- ¨MADRE… PADRE…¨ -Los hermanos solo lo contemplaban ya que no podían hacer algo que calmase su pena, lo dejaron un momento solo- ¨Lucy… iré a conseguir algo de comida y leña, pasaremos el día aquí, quédate con el… tratare de no tardar mucho… Lu…¨ ¨Edmund… cuídate mucho… no tardes… por favor… hay muchas bestias salvajes por aquí… ya no es la misma Narnia de antes Ed…¨ ¨Estaré bien prometo llegar lo más pronto posible Lucy…¨ -Se retiro rápidamente, pasando el bosque profundo, llego un momento que se perdió de la vista de la pequeña, la cual lo miraba atentamente- ¨Solo cuídate Edmund…¨ -Dio la espalda al camino que su hermano tomo, observando al príncipe que estaba sentado en el suelo, recargando la cabeza en la pared, este la miro sin decirle alguna palabra, en el fondo aun estaba la gran águila custodiando al príncipe- ¨Pronto va a ser medio día…¨ -comento la pequeña niña-

-La águila miro a la pequeña- ¨El castillo, desapareció hace mucho tiempo… en la Época de Oro lucia más hermoso, ahora solo es un vestigio… el cual recuerda lo que una vez fue, y lo que ya no podrá ser… Aunque tal vez me equivoque…¨ -haciéndole una reverencia, después levanto vuelo, la niña quedo algo impresionada con lo que el águila dijo, ella contemplo a su alrededor el castillo más hermoso de todos los tiempos, pareciese que ella lo veía tal cual era, sus ojos se tornaron emotivos, una sonrisa muy bella salía, mientras tocaba los muros que quedaban aun de pie- ¨Siempre caminábamos por aquí… Te acuerdas Peter…¨

-El príncipe, en un momento de nitidez observo como ella tocaba los vestigios, extrañado de lo que ella hacia- ¨Solo son rocas… parece una castillo abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo¨

-¨Príncipe Caspian… ya se encuentra mejor…¨ -Dejándole de aparecer la sonrisa- ¨Lo sé… es solo que imagino lo hermoso que era en su momento¨ -Comento ella-

-¨No sé… si realmente fue así… se poco de la historia de Narnia… así que no podría aseverar si lo fue…¨ -Dijo el príncipe- ¨Tengo que ir adarme un baño… escucho el sonido del agua…¨

-Se impresiono por su gran sentido de la orientación por parte del príncipe la pequeña dama- ¨Que gran sentido tienes… eres cazador… Príncipe Caspian…¨

-¨Así es dama… vuelvo en un momento…¨

-Pero no confiada en sus palabras- ¨Dime podre confiar en tus palabras…¨

-La observo a los ojos- ¨Ya lo has hecho bella dama…¨ -Retirándose lentamente-

¨Ahora sí que estoy sola…¨ -Transcurrieron cuarenta minutos aproximadamente cuando la águila regreso con comida, traía una gran canasta la cual dejo a unos metros de la pequeña, la niña estaba alegre- ¨Parece que no estoy tan sola del todo… sabes no puedo comer aun mi hermano no ha regresado y el Príncipe Caspian tampoco…¨

¨El rey Edmund no tarda en regresar… está a unos metros de aquí… trae leña…¨-Dijo la águila mirándola a los ojos-

-La niña miro a la águila- ¨Como sabes quienes somos…¨ -Algunos segundos después llego el Príncipe, se había quitado la capa- ¨Ya regrese… al parecer ya hay comida…¨

-¨La águila amablemente nos la trajo… Ahora solo falta mi hermano… y comeremos…¨ -Se escucharon veinte minutos después unas pisadas cercanas, la pequeña corrió a su encuentro- ¨Ed… llegaste a tiempo tenemos comida…¨ ¨Vaya que bien Lu…¨ -Camino más a prisa pues tenía algo de hambre, noto que el Príncipe ya estaba de pie, y tenía un mejor semblante- ¨Parece que ya estas mejor Príncipe¨ -Este se puso de pie y lo miro por un momento y se sentó nuevamente, ya que era una tradición darle la bienvenida a alguien estando de pie, los comensales se sentaron alrededor de la canasta la cual tenía adentro comida casera recién hecha como; pollo frito, verduras cocidas, pan, vino tinto, jamón horneado, y de postre un delicioso pastel de cajeta, los niños comieron mucho esa tarde-

-Al terminar su festín los dos jóvenes se apresuraron a hacer una fogata ya que empezaba a caer la noche y empezaba a hacer frio, no se podían evitar las preguntas ya sentados disfrutando del fuego los tres y la águila de fondo- ¨Que fue lo que sucedió… la noche pasada…Príncipe Caspian…¨-Dijo el joven Edmund-

**¨Tu voz empieza a apagarse…¨**

**¨Tu corazón empieza a palpitar rápidamente…¨**

**¨Odias el sonido que ocasiona el silencio…¨**

**¨Lo harás…¨**

¨…Mi Padre… zarpó hace dos años a las Islas Solitarias, su regreso fue poco usual lucia diferente, estuvo cinco días en su cuarto sin recibir a nadie, tres días después llegaron visitas eran seres que nunca había visto en mi corta vida, se encerraron en el cuarto de mi Padre, hablando hasta muy tarde, eran dos; un centauro muy grande a mi parecer con un aspecto tenebroso, su acompañante de igual forma era de temer ya que era un minotauro muy alto, sus miradas al momento de salir y observarme a los ojos eran paralizantes. Al día siguiente mi padre salió convivió con nosotros, todo era como antes me sentía feliz, pero en momentos la severa educación que me han dado desde pequeño me impide demostrar los sentimientos, ya que un rey nunca los demuestra… Ese día el Rey fue a mi cuarto, él… se despidió de mi, algo poco usual, pero no le di importancia… salió del cuarto. La verdad no tengo idea cuanto tiempo transcurrió, cuando alguien entro a mi cuarto despertándome de improviso y serrándome la boca, el dijo ¨Cámbiate tienes que escapar…¨ me dio la ropa más elegante que tengo, rápidamente lo hice, al salir del vestidor… note que en mi cama había una espada y una antorcha que aun no estaba encendida, pero el ser que me despertó ya no estaba… nunca lo vi al rostro… se empezaron a escuchar ruidos por doquier seguidos de rugidos, me asuste por un momento, pero salí corriendo rumbo al cuarto de mis padres, las puertas lucían destrozadas y adentro… adentro… -saliendo del un suspiro ahogado- dos bestias enormes las estaban atacando, yo quería hacer algo y grite ¨Déjenlos en paz¨ al verme las increíbles bestias salieron por mí, uniéndose otras más a perseguirme, llego un momento al subir las escaleras que encendí la antorcha con una veladora que se encontraba en la pared y camine hacia un pasillo obscuro en su totalidad, fue instantes cuando corriendo por este, al doblar a la izquierda vi algo que preferiría olvidar… segundos después al contemplarlas en el balcón me lance al vacio… perdiendo el conocimiento… y bueno lo demás ya lo saben ya que ustedes me encontraron¨

-El joven Edmund que contemplaba la fogata, observaba por momentos al príncipe- ¨Príncipe Caspian… creo que debes de ser más fuerte… presiento que vendrán tiempos peores de los que imaginas…¨ -El Príncipe miro la decisión del joven al comentar esto, se quedo callado pues quizás no encontraba palabras que complementaran su opinión- ¨Lucy… será mejor que te vayas a dormir… partiremos temprano… Príncipe Caspian, es tu decisión hacerlo… debes hacerte responsable de tus actos…¨ -Este se levanto rápidamente de la fogata, mientras encontraba un lugar para tomar asiento, que le permitiera tener una amplia visión del lugar-

-El Príncipe noto que la pequeña obedeció a su hermano, espero hasta que conciliara el sueño, mientras en su mente era perturbada por un pensamiento- ¨Nunca me había sentido solo… no tengo idea de que va a ser de mi… y no sé si confiar en dos desconocidos… y esa águila siempre me mira… quizás esperando algo de mi… -miro por unos instantes a la águila a los ojos- ¨¿qué es lo que yo puedo hacer…?¨ -pensó, está a su vez lo seguía viendo, con una templanza inusual, de pronto empezó a sentir sueño y durmió plácidamente-

¨Es algo inusual en alguien que ha tenido una fuerte pérdida… al caer la noche solo necesito tener fe… si tan solo Peter estuviera conmigo…¨ -pensó el joven Edmund, después sus ojos miraron la increíble luna que aluzaba todo el castillo-

**¨Hoy vine indagando **

**el perfume fresco de la decepción**

**y de la desdicha que me da**

**la desventurada ausencia **

**de la cordura…¨**

-El día se hacía presente ya en Narnia el joven miro a su alrededor- ¨Las hojas están quietas…¨ -descendió de una pequeña colina de la cual permitía ver claramente, al llegar con su hermana la despertó- ¨Lucy… hey Lucy… despierta… vamos Lu… tenemos trabajo que hacer…¨

-La niña se estiraba y daba bostezos, pero entendía que era porque tenían que partir rápidamente- ¨Esta bien… ya voy Edmund…¨

-El joven se apresuro a despertar al príncipe- ¨Príncipe Caspian… ya es hora tenemos que irnos rápido…¨ -Los jóvenes dejaron los escombros del castillo, la águila los seguía por el aire, se abrieron paso por un Bosque Encantado, en momentos se escuchaban voces de ninfas y susurros de arboles, era tenebroso caminar por esos lugares, deteniéndose porque escuchaban cerca a los animales salvajes, pero estos no se acercaban, pasaron los días, comiendo de lo que podían recaudar del bosque y de la caza, vieron inolvidables paisajes, llegando a la cima de una montaña, esta daba una vista impresionante del reino del príncipe- ¨Esto es impresionante… mi castillo… quiero decir lo que queda del castillo… y la comunidad de Narnia está siendo conquistada…¨ -En el mar se podían apreciar a quince enormes embarcaciones con miles de vestías las cuales estaban entrando a puerto, los ojos del príncipe se tornaron temerosos- ¨Que es todo esto…¨

-¨Esto es grave… Príncipe Caspian¨ -le contesto el joven Edmund-

-Edmund… que haremos ahora…¨ -Pregunto Lucy a su hermano mirándolo a los ojos-

-¨Tenemos que buscar ayuda… de todas partes… se supone que las alianzas que se han tenido con otros reinos de años remotos… serian fieles si llegase a caer la desgracia en un reino…¨

-¨alianzas…¨ -mirándolo con desesperación el príncipe-

-¨Tu Padre el Rey Rilian… mantuvo siempre unidas las alianzas con otros países que prometieron fidelidad¨ -Edmund lo miro firmemente no perdiendo la calma ya que este la estaba perdiendo-

-¨No se dé que me hablas…¨ -el joven príncipe, empezó a sentirse inseguro, era evidente su frustración, por no ser alguien preparado, ni tener conocimiento de la historia y geografía de toda Narnia-

-¨Caspian… tenemos que seguir… no resolveremos nada si nos quedamos aquí…¨ -el joven empezó a caminar entre las rocas, la pequeña niña jalo al príncipe, que aun contemplaba admirado aquellos enormes embarcaciones-

Descendieron velozmente por la gran montaña, era evidente que el joven Edmund quería tener noción de lo que se avecinaba, durante el trayecto todos estaban muy cayados, su descenso los llevo hasta una cueva enorme, entraron rápidamente pues la noche se hacía presente, así como también el cansancio del joven Edmund. La águila los seguía como fiel custodio, desde lejos los observaba no perdiendo dato alguno de lo que hacían los jóvenes. -¨Lucy… quédate aquí iré a conseguir algo de leña…¨

-¨Edmund… está muy obscuro te puede pasar algo…¨

-El príncipe que estaba sentado en una roca, se incorporo- ¨joven Edmund acepte mi ayuda¨

¨Por eso mismo… quiero que estés aquí… y la cuides con tu vida… a Lucy¨ -Surgiendo del un fuerte suspiro- ¨No intentes algo tonto Lu… regresare…¨

-La niña estaba intranquila por estar separa de su hermano- ¨Ten mucho cuidado EDMUND…¨ -gritando el nombre de su hermano, ya que este había apresurado su paso, tiempo después noto como la águila emprendió el vuelo quizás siguiendo a su hermano-

-La niña se sentó en la entrada de la cueva, esperando a la llegada de su hermano, el príncipe la observo por un momento- ¨Como se sentirá tener un hermano…¨ -cerro por un instante sus ojos y vinieron a su mente las imágenes de las bestias enormes atacando a los guardias, pero los abrió al instante al escuchar la voz de la pequeña niña-

-¨Por qué no se sienta Príncipe Caspian… y esperamos a mi hermano¨ -demostrándole una sonrisa que no era la usual, por que escondía incertidumbre al no saber que le pueda pasar a su hermano-

-Antes de sentarse justo a su lado, la cubrió con su capa- ¨Tu hermano es muy valiente, es notorio que no son de Narnia… sus vestimentas no corresponden a este lugar…¨

-Lo observo con un poco de nostalgia- ¨Es verdad que no somos de aquí… somos de muy lejos Príncipe Caspian…¨ -Después de terminar su comentario, siguió observando el horizonte esperando ver a su hermano-

-Noto que la joven no estaba para preguntas mientras que su hermano estaba aventurándose a los animales salvajes ¨He de decir que no se muchas cosas de Narnia… todo se me hace diferente ahora… y siento que he perdido mucho mi tiempo al no saber de su historia…¨ -suspirando suavemente-

-Al mirarlo la pequeña niña, solo quería encontrar palabras que lo tranquilizaran- ¨Aun eres muy joven para saber muchas cosas… Príncipe Caspian…¨

¨Nadie querrá saber lo que en secreto,

tú corazón y tu conciencia ocultan¨.

Próximo Capítulo…

Ilusiones…

¨Tengo la necesidad de creer… ya que la decepción me ha quitado con su firme puño la oportunidad de una ilusión…¨

¨Deseo tener la oportunidad de comenzar… Y el día de mañana despertar y saber que hoy seré mejor que ayer… Y dedicar a alguien que me haga sentir que el cambiar constantemente no es solo más que una opción…¨

¨Tendrás el don de elegir… muchas veces lo correcto es lo que te hace cuestionarte más…¨


	3. Chapter 3

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

Ilusiones…

¨Tal vez… tenga razón… bella dama… pero a veces tengo la necesidad de creer…¨ -Esté observo fijamente la luna llena, que dejaba ver el bosque encantando, perfectamente-

…..

-El joven Edmund que se había internado en el bosque para conseguir leña que les permitiera calentarse de la fría noche de Narnia, por momento volteaba a ver la cueva, donde se encontraba su pequeña hermana, su rostro reflejaba, miedo e inseguridad- ¨Hoy no se qué hacer… ellos creen en mi… pero… PERO… si eso le cuesta la vida de ellos… estamos solos… Dime que hago…¨ -dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo húmedo por el sereno que tenía el césped, una brisa acariciaba el rostro del joven, tratándole de dar confort a su pensamiento, cerro por un momento los ojos, el cabello volaba en su rostro- ¨Tengo que seguir…¨ -Abriendo los ojos, e incorporándose, para conseguir un poco de leña, y no llegar con las manos bacías a la cueva, antes de seguir su camino volvió a ver la cueva-

-Mientras Edmund caminaba empezó a escuchar un sonido algo extraño, que si no fuera por que cuando era rey en Narnia y participaba en la caza, este no se percataría que era de una manada de animales- ¨Esto no puede estar pasando…¨ -Los ojos del joven estaban temerosos y con incertidumbre, empezó a apresurar mas el paso, tratando de no retroceder y darles la posición de donde se encontraba su hermana y el Príncipe Caspian-

….

-Se escucho un fuerte aullido- ¨Que fue eso…¨ -Poniéndose de pie rápidamente la pequeña Lucy- ¨Edmund… por que aun no ha llegado…¨ -Sabia ella que algo no estaba bien-

-El Príncipe Caspian, se incorporo de igual forma- ¨Ese no corresponde a cualquier aullido… parece que es de un lobo como los que atacaron el castillo… No creo que solo sea… una bestia…¨ -Pensó el Príncipe- ¨Tal vez… tu hermano necesite ayuda con la leña… Quizás sea correcto que vaya a ayudarle a aligerar la carga… joven Dama…¨ -Viendo con un poco de incertidumbre el Bosque Encantado de Narnia-

….

-Dentro del Bosque Encantado el joven Edmund corría velozmente como le permitían sus piernas, había bestias persiguiéndole rápidamente, una de ellas le hablaba mientras lo perseguía- **¨Puedo escuchar el latir de su corazón rápidamente… pero eso no es todo… Miedo… NO eres de Narnia el olor que irradias no pertenece a un Narniano…¨** -Los ojos de las bestias erran rojos tan brillantes como la noche, estaban dilatados pues perseguían a su presa-

-Las piernas del joven Edmund quedaron entumecidas del esfuerzo que hizo para tratar de escapar, deteniéndose de improviso, le era difícil estar erguido, pero su vista no se separaba de las bestias que los estaban rodeando rápidamente, del mismo modo trataba de incorporar aire a sus pulmones- ¨Hoy no fue mi día de suerte CIERTO…¨ -Pensó- ¨bestias… no son de Narnia… Su aspecto las delata…¨

-La bestia más grande que las demás se acerco al joven mostrando sus enormes dientes, mientras esta lo rodeaba- **¨A caso importa de dónde sea… cuando disfruto de un festín diario… gracias al nuevo Rey de Toda Narnia… Ya no te molestes en escapar está más que bien sabido que no podrás hacer nada…¨**

-El joven tenía una sonrisa poco usual, quizás de satisfacción puesto que al menos su vida sirvió para poner a salvo a su hermana- ¨Crees que dejare que me mates fácilmente… este festín como tu sueles decir… te costara caro…¨ -Sus ojos parecían decididos, saco de su saco un cuchillo que él se había hecho, un día anterior cuando este estaba en la canasta de la comida que trajo el Águila por la tarde noche-

-La feroz bestia se molesto más al escuchar esto por parte del muchacho lanzando una feroz mordida a la pierna derecha, que fue evadida rápidamente por el joven- **¨Dime si te crees tan sabio… en realidad crees que somos los únicos en el bosque encantado… tres bestias más andan tras tus otros amigos, que están en la cima de la cueva…¨ **- Después de terminar su último comentario, se le fue encima del joven Edmund derribándolo intempestivamente, golpeando fuertemente su espalda sacándole el aire de los pulmones, esté se quejaba del dolor que llegaba a sentir, mientras a la vez con las fuerzas que podía juntar sostenía el osico de la vestía que estaba casi a punto de tratar de morderlo del cuello-

¨No quiero morir… no de este modo… no sin poder haber ayudado a mi hermana…¨ -Su mente seguía esforzándose en recuperar fuerzas de donde sea y tratar de escapar para poder ayudar a su hermana-

-La bestia en un momento de distracción que tuvo el muchacho mordió su hombro izquierdo con mucha fuerza, la sangre empezaba a escurrir del hombro de Edmund, no quería gritar pues no quería que su hermana se sintiera nerviosa, era inevitable para él, dejar de pensar en ella, su vista se nublo por un instante, estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero en ese momento sostuvo con su mano derecha el cuchillo y se lo encajo a la lobo enorme, este lo soltó rápidamente haciéndose para atrás y muriendo al instante. Las demás vestías no concebían que un simple humano hubiera matado a su líder, empezaron a acercarse a él, mientras con las fuerzas que le quedaban trataba de arrastrarse para llegar con su hermana- ¨DIOS… por favor ayúdame… dame fuerzas…¨ -Su pensamiento se saturaba con la idea de que su pequeña hermana moriría y el no pudo haber hecho algo-

….

¨La fuerza de voluntad…

Es tan grande… pero no siempre…

Puedes logar lo que deseas…¨

-Un grito fuertemente fue escuchado por todo el Bosque Encantado de Narnia, en la cueva el Príncipe Caspian defendía con su espada a la pequeña Lucy de tres lobos grandes que llegaron de imprevisto, no había salida- ¨Ed… no me dejes aquí… no quiero estar sola…¨ -Dijo Lucy en voz entre cortada y con gran miedo, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, mientras salían lagrimas.

….

-Mientras en medio del bosque a la luz de la hermosa luna llena, se llegaban a ver los ojos del joven Edmund borrosos, su brazo derecho se alzaba a lo largo del césped, mientras que un manto rojo lo rodeaba, el césped se tornaba rojo, los lobos yacían muertos alrededor de dos seres, un sujeto de silueta atlética camino hacia el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de Edmund, lo cargo y se lo llevo más adentro del bosque perdiéndose ambos en la obscuridad-

….

-El águila regreso de su travesía de ir por comida, y al no poder ver el rastro de Edmund, regreso rápidamente a la cueva, notando que los dos niños eran atacados por tres lobos por lo que entro apresuradamente para poder ayudarlos, dejando caer la canasta con comida y sujetando rápidamente a uno de los grandes lobos con sus garras, volando muy por arriba del suelo para dejarlo caer, falleciendo la bestia rápidamente, mientras los jóvenes trataban de estar a salvo, pero la poca experiencia con las armas del Príncipe Caspian le había costado ya una profunda herida en su brazo izquierdo provocada por la garra de una de estas criaturas, dejo caer la espada a varios pasos de él cuando trato de ir por ella, una las bestias le salto encima cayendo el Príncipe boca abajo, cuando esta criatura disponía de morder su cabeza, una flecha lo atravesó cayendo encima sin vida de Caspian. Al poder salir de esta criatura, observo si la pequeña niña estaba bien, exclamando un aliento de alivio, cuando noto que también el otro lobo estaba muerto por una flecha en la cabeza- ¨Pequeña Dama… Esta usted bien…¨

-Lucy se encontraba algo conmovida por tal acontecimiento asentando su rostro para dar confort al Príncipe Caspian- ¨Donde estará Edmund…¨

-Noto la enorme preocupación que sentía la pequeña que simplemente no quiso agregar un mal comentario que la afectara, pero el sabia que enfrentarse a una jauría de lobos tan grandes como esos hacia que las esperanzas de encontrar al hermano de ella fueran nulas, pero no podía explicarse cómo es que fueron ayudados- ¨Quien fue… Y porque…¨ -Levantándose rápidamente para poder cerciorarse de que la pequeña se encontrara bien- ¨Joven Dama… tenemos que irnos… si hay mas bestias como esas por aquí no correremos con suerte nuevamente…¨ -Pero ella seguía viendo hacia el bosque encantado, con la esperanza de que su hermano regresara con vida, le silbo a la águila esta bajo hacia el encuentro del príncipe- ¨Llévate en tu lomo a la Dama… vigila desde el cielo… mientras bajare para saber qué fue lo que le sucedió a su hermano…¨ -Sus ojos parecían muy decididos, la águila solo acato sus ordenes-

-El príncipe descendió rápidamente la noche empezó a tornarse más obscura impidiendo ver con nitidez algo, así que prefirió seguir adelante hasta un claro, que le permitiera tener una vista más amplia del bosque, paso mucho cuando mejor prefirió descansar hizo una señal a lo lejos a la águila la cual descendió, el príncipe bajo lentamente a la pequeña esta lucia desconsolada, no paraba de llorar- ¨Por la mañana seguiré buscando… se lo prometo Dama…¨ -Ella lo observaba fijamente con gran dolor y con mucho miedo, haciéndole recordar en su mente lo que él había vivido en su castillo, el día en que perdió a sus Padres, los ojos del Príncipe empezaron a lucir perdidos y profundos, solo llego a escuchar la voz de la águila- ¨Príncipe… Príncipe Caspian… será mejor que hoy nos quedemos aquí… por la mañana seguiremos buscando…¨ -Al percatarse de sus últimas palabras simplemente camino un poco, alejándose de la pequeña y de la majestuosa águila dejándose caer en el suelo, y viendo fijamente al horizonte-

-Lucy se sentó lentamente en el suelo tratando de ver si llegaba ver a su hermano, sus ojos ya lucían hinchados de llorar, pues no podía hacerse a la idea de que sabía, que era mala idea dejarlo ir solo a su hermano y no hizo nada para impedirlo- ¨Ed… Edmund… Edmu… por favor solo trata de llegar…¨

-El ave no podía más que simplemente vigilarlos a los dos y dejar que fuese de día para poder emprender la búsqueda, pero no podía estar tranquilo por lo que había sucedido en ese momento- ¨Alguien más nos ayudo… le debemos el que estemos con vida hoy…¨ -Sus ojos lucían profundos, y di vagantes-

¨Sientes que aunque lo desees

Tus lágrimas siguen fluyendo

Es la única manera de desahogarte…¨

-La noche fue larga- ¨No sabes como deseaba que el día se hiciese presente toda la noche…¨ -La pequeña empezó a caminar por el Bosque Encantado de Narnia, la águila los custodiaba en el cielo, mientras, el Príncipe Caspian seguía a la pequeña por detrás, caminaron mucho hasta que llegaron hasta donde habían quedado las bestias sin vida en el pastizal, en el centro de estas había pasto obscuro manchado de lo que parecía ser sangre, Lucy corrió rápidamente al centro, dejándose caer saliendo de ella un grito de dolor muy profundo, Caspian la miro tristemente pues no podía hacer nada que calmase su perdida. Le dio la espalda y se recargo en uno de los arboles que le quedaba justo atrás de él, mientras levantaba su mirada a los arboles espesos del bosque dejándose caer lentamente- ¨Tal vez nunca sabré que se siente perder a un hermano… que es lo que se sentirá tener uno… debe de ser… DOLOROSO…¨ -Observaba a la pequeña aun en el suelo lamentándose la pérdida de su hermano- ¨Creo que me siento tranquilo por no saber… qué es lo que se siente…¨

-Tiempo después la niña algo débil, se puso de pie y camino hacia donde se encontraba el Príncipe Caspian- ¨Tenemos que estar en marcha… aun tenemos que hacer muchas cosas Príncipe Caspian…¨

-El caminaba justo alado de ella sin dirigirle alguna palabra, puesto que sabía que llegaba a sentir ella- ¨Estas mejor… Porque de no estarlo para que apresurarnos…¨

-Ella hizo caso omiso a su comentario, adelantándose poco más rápido- ¨No es relevante el que me encuentre bien o no… lo que deseo es llegar a la siguiente aldea, para abastecernos de comida y pasar la noche…¨

-Ya por la noche llegaron a la aldea cercana de Calormen, pidieron asilo a una joven señora que era fiel a la corona, su piel era muy blanca, su cabello rubio estaba trenzado, sus mejillas eran rosadas, era muy bonita, pero sus cualidades no terminaban ahí ya que era muy amable. Rápidamente los escondió puesto que había recompensa por la cabeza del Príncipe Caspian- ¨Les daré una habitación, para ambos es la de huéspedes esta tiene dos camas separadas podrán pasar la noche… el baño está saliendo del cuarto por el pasillo… la cena la hare llegar en cuanto ustedes lo quieran Príncipe Caspian… joven Dama… sin más por el momento los dejare solos…¨ -Haciendo una breve reverencia al Príncipe y saliendo de la habitación-

-La pequeña entro a darse una ducha, mientras lo hacia una niña entro al baño recogiendo la ropa sucia que dejo en el piso, Lucy no le dio importancia, pues en la Época de Oro de Narnia los súbditos entraban al baño y les dejaban la ropa que usarían durante el día o para poder dormir- ¨Gracias…¨ -la niña solo hizo una reverencia y se retiro dejando en una silla la ropa que usaría-

-Mientras el Príncipe Caspian esperaba su turno, trataba de organizar su mente y pensar en algo que le pudiera dar aliento a la pequeña Lucy después de haber perdido a su hermano- ¨Porque es tan difícil superar una perdida… demonios solo fue tu hermano ya verás que pronto pasara…¨ -Practicaba muchas frases que le salían en el momento, pero no se había dado cuenta que al momento de decir esta última, ella la había escuchado-

¨Por que pese a que el tiempo pase no mitiga el dolor que te causa la pérdida… Príncipe Caspian, será mejor que se meta a dar una ducha ya es tarde y necesitamos descansar…¨

-Era inevitable que el joven Príncipe se sintiera mal por el erróneo comentario que había hecho, pero no quiso dar una justificación así que solo la miro fijamente a los ojos y salió para darse una ducha- ¨Que tonto eres Caspian¨ -Se dijo así mismo una vez que entro al baño-

-Pasaron un par de días en el hogar de la Campesina para seguir su paso por el desierto Calormen atravesando las rocas de Tashbaan rumbo al palacio del Tisroc´s, en ese entonces gobernaba un hombre joven, muy noble de nombre Derion, al momento de llegar el se impresiono al ver a la pequeña Dama, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, al ver al Príncipe Caspian simplemente abrió sus brazos y dijo en voz grata ¨Mi palacio se llena de regocijo al verte venir Príncipe Caspian… he sabido que vales mucho… vivo o muerto… pero yo no traiciono a un amigo…¨

-Caspian se acerco a este y se abrazaron puesto que se conocían desde pequeños. Caminaron por el pasillo los dos platicando de todo lo que había acontecido. Derion ofreció ayuda y la oportunidad de quedarse en su palacio, el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero a cambio pediría algo que lo tendría que consentir Caspian sin dar un no como respuesta. No dio mucha importancia así que simplemente acepto el trato, pensando que sería alguna extensión del territorio de Narnia.

Próximo Capítulo…

Lucy…


	4. Chapter 4

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

Lucy…

-No solo fue conquistada Narnia por el nuevo Rey de las Tierras Solitarias, sino también las esperanzas de las bestias parlantes al poder ser rescatados, Aslan para ese entonces de ser un mito se convirtió en una fabula que ya no era contada por los ancianos, la fe paso a ser desilusión. La ambición del nuevo Rey no termino ahí, empezó a extenderse difundiendo miedo para someter a los Reyes de otros países cercanos a Narnia, los que se oponían al régimen eran castigados con ser Conquistados por las noches y no solo pagarían los Reyes sino también los súbditos, quemaron muchos reinos por completo, mostrando a estos como ejemplo de lo que podía hacer el Nuevo Rey de Narnia, los que podían escapar eran perseguidos por días hasta ser muertos, por los lobos enormes que su función era sencilla, ¨acabar con todo lo que se mueva¨. El Tisroc Derion estaba tan preocupado por ser conquistado por la noche, al oponerse al nuevo Monarca que para ese entonces ya se había proclamado el mismo el Conquistador de las Tierras Solitarias, tuvo que viajar con el Príncipe Caspian a islas lejanas para conseguir ayuda, pues el Ejercito del Monarca de Narnia era muy numeroso, así como de temer por las criaturas que ahí se encontraban y nunca antes vistas por los ojos de los seres que vivían-

-Trece años ya habían pasado desde que los Conquistadores de las Islas Solitarias llegaron a poblar Narnia, el barco del Tisroc Derion embarco por la mañana, su rostro ya había madurado, sin embargo no había perdido el toque de elegancia que lo destacaba de entre muchos príncipes, seguía siendo muy apuesto, su tés canela había pasado a ser mas bronceada, quizás porque tenía que pasar horas en la cubierta con sus tripulantes, para despejar sus dudas, sus ojos seguían siendo los de color verde esmeralda, su compleción era muy atlética, siempre estaba acompañado de su jefe de armas, Bahram V, fiel al imperio desde la muerte del padre de Derion. Camino aprisa no prestando atención al festín que habían organizado en su honor por su llegada, se dirigió por el hermoso pasillo junto con el Príncipe Caspian que no solo daba una gran vista del majestuoso imperio sino a un jardín bellamente hecho, deteniéndose por un instante para contemplarlo observando que una joven mujer se encontraba dándoles la espalda mientras caminaba por este- ¨Príncipe Caspian… sabes… a veces suelo olvidar por que estoy haciendo esto… pero al contemplar mi palacio y mis súbditos, me doy cuenta que no solo es por eso¨ -Dejando de observar por el jardín y retomando su camino hacia su Sala de Juntas-

-El príncipe Caspian de igual manera había cambiado, era ya un joven muy apuesto de tez blanca, con ojos azules brillantes, cabello castaño obscuro cortado en capas que le llegaba hasta un poco después de los hombros, complexión atlética, ya que todos los días era entrenado por el Jefe de Armas, Bahram V. Se acerco a donde Derion estaba observando, viendo sorprendido a la joven que se encontraba aun caminando por el jardín, separándose rápidamente del sequito que disponía seguir hasta la Sala de Juntas del palacio- ¨Derion… yo te alcanzo… no tardo…¨ -Haciendo una breve reverencia a Derion y Bahram V. que para ese momento se detuvieron observándolo fijamente-

-Derion se detuvo de improviso, observando como Caspian iba a toda prisa hacia el jardín- ¨No tardes… Caspian… que nos esperan en la Sala de Juntas…¨ -Mirando devuelta a la joven que estaba en el jardín y haciendo una expresión de molestia, para después seguir con su camino-

-Caspian corría tan rápido como podía para poder llegar al jardín, al momento de llegar su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, puesto que estaba tratando de incorporar aire- ¨Dama… Lucy… tenía mucho… tiempo… que no la veía… como esta…¨

-En ese preciso momento una joven muy hermosa, que cortaba flores del jardín, de tés muy blanca, ojos celestes, cabello castaño obscuro, que llegaba a sobrepasar su cadera, vestida con la ropa más elegante del imperio, lo observo por un instante y continúo su camino, sin decir alguna palabra o hacer alguna expresión de sorpresa-

-Caspian quedo muy sorprendido al verla que no le dio importancia si no le hablaba- ¨Dama Lucy… han pasado muchos años… hemos encontrado… algunos aliados que nos podrían ayudar… a derrotar a los Conquistadores… de las Islas Solitarias…¨ -Continuo caminando por donde ella iba, siguiendo casi sus mismos pasos, de igual forma deteniéndose donde ella lo hacía, a una distancia prudente que no la incomodara-

-Lucy no hacia ni el más mínimo caso a las palabras del Príncipe Caspian, es como si sus palabras se las llevase el viento, en momentos los ojos de la joven se lograban ver muy profundos como desapegados de la realidad, casi al final de lo que era el jardín se sentó en una banquilla finamente tallada, observando el horizonte, respirando profundamente, y cerrando por un momento los ojos, el aire hacia que su cabello volara por su rostro, mientras las rosas que había cortado del jardín volaron hacia donde se encontraban las casas de las personas que vivían en el imperio, alejadas del palacio de Derion, menos una, la más bonita de todas, una rosa carmesí acompañada con un color crema siempre al final de cada pétalo, después de unos minutos Lucy se puso de pie y camino nuevamente pero ahora con rumbo a su habitación, cerro su puerta y no volvió a salir mas-

-Caspian solo la seguía con su vista, y minutos después se sentó justo alado de la rosa que la joven Lucy había cortado, su rostro lucia divagante, un gran suspiro salió del príncipe, mientras contemplaba el ocaso- ¨Que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo… Tengo la necesidad de creer… ya que la decepción me ha quitado con su firme puño la oportunidad de una ilusión…¨ -Al terminar el comentario, observo por unos instantes el cuarto un poco obscuro de Lucy, del mismo modo lo hizo con la rosa que aun seguía en la banquilla, con su mano derecha sostuvo la rosa, contemplando aun el horizonte, apretando fuertemente el tallo sin darle importancia de que las espinas lo lastimaban, sus ojos lucían muy tristes y sentía una gran impotencia, se puso de pie minutos después, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo observando fijamente la rosa para después dejarla donde Lucy la había abandonado, retirándose a paso lento con la cabeza baja, tal vez meditaba-

-Las primeras estrellas empezaban a surgir ya en el cielo, preludian la desolación que llegaba a empezar a existir en Caspian, mientras el Príncipe estaba en la sala de juntas escuchaba prácticamente todo, pero no prestaba la suficiente atención pues su mente estaba siendo ocupada, por lo que había acontecido por la tarde. Uno de los que llego a percibir esto fue Derion, pero trataba de tomar la tutela de la discusión sin que tomara la palabra el Príncipe Caspian pues no estaba en condiciones de contestar, al terminar la junta ya muy tarde, Derion se acerco a Caspian- ¨Caspian… debes de aprender a controlar tus emociones… cuando se trate de asuntos que realmente son importantes…¨ -Lo observaba con ojos realmente molestos- ¨Mañana habrá una comida muy temprano espero que estés puntual… si quieres ser Rey… debes de aprender el controlar tus impulsos… Que no son sometidos ustedes a reglas que les impide demostrar sus sentimientos?…¨ -Dejándolo solo y caminando junto con su Jefe de Armas, mientras acompañaba a todos sus invitados-

-Caspian se quedo por un largo tiempo en la Sala de Juntas pensando- ¨Deseo tener la oportunidad de comenzar… Y el día de mañana despertar y saber que hoy será mejor que ayer… Y dedicar a alguien que me haga sentir que el cambiar constantemente no es solo más que una opción…¨ -Hablando quedamente mientras habría una ventana de la Sala de Juntas, observando por la noche todo el imperio de Derion, y recordando como cuando era pequeño, su Padre le ayudaba a abrir las ventanas de su castillo ya que eran muy pesadas, saliendo del un suspiro tenue ya que su padre siempre le decía- ¨Algún día Caspian… serás tan fuerte como tu Padre… Serás…¨ -Terminando esto último con palabras muy tenues ya que el recuerdo del Príncipe Caspian lo había dejado inconcluso, esbozando una sonrisa su Padre mientras lo cargaba, y contemplaban por las noches las luces de los callejones donde vivían sus súbditos-

-Derion camino apresuradamente a su habitación aun escoltado por su jefe de armas Bahram V. al entrar este se quedo afuera de su habitación y minutos después se retiro para dejar descansar al Tisroc Derion, mientras transcurría la noche Derion se desvestía dejando caer su ropa para tomar una ducha, podía llegar a verse su cuerpo bien formado con cicatrices quizás de batallas pasadas, y una cicatriz grande que pasaba por la espalda, al acercarse a la gran tina preparada con jabones de rosas y esencias solo encontradas en su imperio, a su alrededor había cien velas aromáticas, que encendían sus súbditos, al terminar, salieron para que el gozara de su baño y empezara a relajarse, cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que había vivido, hasta el momento en que llego a su palacio, y volvió a sentirse revitalizado al verla en su jardín, se puso de pie, poniéndose una bata de seda larga color blanco finamente bordada con hilo de oro, estaba un poco mojada pues apenas acaba de salir de bañarse y saliendo apresuradamente de su cuarto, la luna llena podía dejar ver el palacio totalmente iluminado de Derion sin la necesidad de alguna vela o antorcha, así que corrió descalzo rápidamente, para no ser visto por los guardias se dirigió a la habitación de Lucy, tenía muchas cosas que decirle-

-Al llegar a la habitación toco su puerta, salió unos minutos después, su rostro lucia muy tranquilo mientras observaba a Derion, pero no le dirigió alguna palabra- ¨Joven Dama Lucy… es un honor verle nuevamente…¨ -Por un momento dejo de decir alguna palabra pues observaba su gran belleza y su elegancia, viniendo a su mente las historias que le contaba su Padre antes de morir, todas eran ciertas, suspiro fuertemente- ¨Ho! Disculpe mi imprudencia al interrumpirla a estas horas de la noche… pero estaría más que complacido si usted asistiera por la mañana a la comida que se hará… por la unión de la batalla en contra de los Conquistadores de las Tierras Solitarias…¨

-Pero en ese momento no era el único que estaba despierto a esas horas de la noche, alguien más los observaba desde su balcón, sus ojos lucían molestos- ¨Derion…¨

¨ Un ave puede amar a un pez…

Pero donde hacen una casa juntos?¨

-Observo como Derion hablaba con la Dama Lucy- ¨Por favor Derion que quieres lograr… eres por lo menos trece años mayor que ella… Que quieres… que te acusen de Pedófilo…¨ -Retirándose mejor de su balcón, caminando hacia un sillón que daba a una chimenea grande aun encendida con leña, todo estaba obscuro, su silueta era vista gracias a la luz que daba la lumbre, se sentó bruscamente en el sofá mientras reflexionaba, su bata de dormir era muy elegante confeccionada por los mismos artesanos del Imperio, de improviso vio como algo negro se escabullo por su ventana, sus ojos amarillos muy brillantes podían verse aun sin tanta luz-

-Camino justa a donde él se encontraba en el sofá, Caspian lucia algo desinteresado de lo que le fuese a pasar, así que siguió viendo el fuego de la chimenea- ¨Has perdido el interés de ser Rey de Narnia…¨ -Extendiendo sus enormes alas como en posición de ataque-

-Observo cómo sus alas se abrieron y estas apagaron el fuego de la chimenea, prestando interés rápidamente en algún movimiento imprudente, que fuese hacer la criatura que se encontraba en su habitación- ¨Narnia… hablas de Narnia… como si realmente sea una obligación mía estar ahí y morir por un error… error que no cometí… YO NO SOY EN CULPABLE…¨ -Levantándose y dándole la espalda-

-La criatura con su ala derecha aventó el sillón de improviso- ¨Error… o no… tienes ese peso en tus hombros… de ahí es que los verdaderos reyes surgen… los débiles… no hay opción para los débiles…¨ -Sujetándolo con sus garras de los hombros, saliendo por el balcón que daba al jardín y llevándolo muy rápidamente por encima del palacio- ¨Mira a tu alrededor¨

-El Reino de Derion era majestuoso, pero las lejanías lucían obscuras, algunas construcciones de lo que parecía haber sido una civilización estaban quemadas, el pasto los arboles algunos ardían aun, se escuchaban el aullido de los lobos y gritos de personas que corrían velozmente por sus vidas- ¨Esto es Narnia… esto es lo que queda de ella… es tu gente… son los que aún quedan vivos… Príncipe Caspian… que harás…¨

-Escucho a los lobos mientras este cerraba los ojos y recordaba con mucho odio cuando ellos mataron a sus padres- ¨TODOS vivirán…¨ -Sus ojos lucían muy encendidos-

-Una familia estaba siendo rodeada por estas bestias salvajes, el Padre dispuso a defenderlos a como diera lugar a la familia, una criatura se lanzo, derribando al padre, mientras las otras criaturas atacaban a los otros restantes, escuchándose un estruendo pues algo cayó del cielo- ¨Hoy NO…¨ -Levantándose lentamente mientras las bestias dejaban de perseguir a la familia y se empezaban a enfocar su atención en él-

-Caspian no traía un arma consigo, más que una rama que se había hecho al caer. Una criatura corrió hacia este saltando al instante, Caspian golpeo su cara con la rama gruesa dislocándole la quijada y fracturando su cráneo muriendo al instante, al ver esto las otras seis restantes se apresuraron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo, Caspian se aprovecho de una distracción de una de estas, que salto más después que las otras y le atravesó el corazón con la punta de la rama, cayendo una criatura mas- ¨Restan cinco aun…¨ -Observo un poco cansado del esfuerzo que implica atacar a una bestia así- ¨Genial Caspian… tú y tus arrebatos de héroe…¨ -Mientras trataba de pensar en algo, una de estas criaturas lo envistió contra un gran montículo de rocas, dislocándole el brazo izquierdo, el dolor fue insoportable, las criaturas estaban muy interesadas en acabar con su vida, otra más aprovecho el momento y jalo de su bata de dormir, esto hacia que el brazo dislocado del Príncipe se estirara mas, los gritos de dolor de Caspian eran intensos-

¨Acabare con esto¨ -Dijo una de estas al lanzarse a terminar con la vida del príncipe, cayendo al suelo, atravesada por una flecha en la espalda justo en el corazón, de igual modo las otras criaturas también acabaron muertas-

-Caspian cayó al suelo, sujetándose el brazo dislocado, y viendo que dos criaturas se acercaban a él, eran dos seres pequeños, lo acostaron en el suelo al príncipe, mientras una de ellas saltaba encima de él, para hacerle presión y que el brazo estuviera en su lugar, acto seguido revelaron sus rostros eran dos gatos parlantes- ¨Dick Winters… y Fifi… arqueros¨ -por lo poco que podía llegar a percibir Caspian, su vestimenta era poco usual para un arquero, sus piernas eran vestidas por mallas en color verde obscuro, unas botas negras que las cubrían casi por completo, una camisa de algodón en un tono verde obscuro llegaba antes de sus botas cubriéndolos del frio, un chaleco semejante a la armadura con terminaciones en picos por delante los protegía de flechas enemigas, una túnica negra abotonada para ser imperceptibles en la noche, mientras que una bufanda cubría sus rostros.

¨Caspian… Graci…¨ -Desmallando rápidamente por lo acontecido-

-Al despertar y tomar un poco de conciencia, el Príncipe se encontraba en una habitación, de lo que parecía ser el palacio de Derion, observando a su alrededor momentos después, notando que no eran sus aposentos, su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado sorprendiéndose por unos minutos, ya que se encontraba en un sillón cerca a la cama principal donde estaba la Dama Lucy durmiendo, se acerco lentamente a ella, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle- ¨Dama Lucy…¨ -Pero, habría tiempo después, había un asunto más que hacer, no llegar tarde al desayuno, se hinco ante Lucy beso su mano y la frente de ella, saliendo rápidamente antes de que la mucama así como los guardias se dieran cuenta-

-En su cuarto ya lo esperaban los mayordomos con su ropa y su baño preparado, se quito su ropa dejando mostrar su cuerpo bien formado, las vendas empezaron a caer al suelo, mientras que en un gran espejo veía que un gran moretón abarcaba su brazo y parte de su hombro izquierdo, le molestaba al moverlo, tenía que ocultar de algún modo eso, así que después de salir de bañarse ordeno a los mayordomos que le prepararan vestimenta que le cubrieran los brazos por completo. Cuando se alisto en la puerta ya lo esperaba Derion y Bahram V.- ¨Derion a que debo tu visita…¨ -Pasando saliva lentamente-

-Derion reflejaba un rostro de mucha molestia- ¨Caspian… que paso por la noche…¨ -Observándole con mucha decisión-

-El príncipe no tenia palabras que contestar- ¨Derion… yo…¨ -Fue interrumpido por la voz más dulce que podría haber escuchado-

¨Muy buen día Tisroc Derion… Príncipe Caspian… ya habrá empezado el almuerzo¨ -Era la Dama Lucy que lucía un vestido muy hermoso en color rosa pálido bordado a mano, confeccionado por los mismos artesanos de Derion-

-Derion quedo sorprendido al verla tan hermosa, quedando sin palabras por un instante- ¨No Dama Lucy… usted nunca llega tarde… permítame escoltarla hasta el comedor…¨ -Caminando con ella hasta el salón del desayuno-

-Caspian quedo sorprendido al verla, pero no pudo decir nada, pues no quería tener más motivos para que Derion se molestase- ¨Dama Lucy… desearía saber que sucedió con usted en estos últimos 12 años que la deje…¨ -Pensando al momento de verla retirarse con el Tisroc-

-Derion se encontraba muy contento al poder entablar una conversación después de mucho tiempo con la Dama Lucy que no presto interés en que Caspian había desaparecido toda la noche- ¨Sabrá que todo lo que se encuentra en mi imperio le pertenece Dama Lucy…¨ -Deteniéndose por un momento, mientras que Bahram V. le hacia una señal indicándole que se acercara, el es muy prudente así que el único que puede darse cuenta de lo que podría tratarse es Derion, le beso la mano a Lucy dejándola sola- ¨Enseguida regreso…¨

-Lucy contemplaba de lejos a Derion al parecer lo que Bahram V. le hablaba discretamente era de mucho interés puesto que su rostro cambio radicalmente viéndose un poco preocupado, mientras los invitados de honor empezaban a entrar al comedor principal y percatarse que después de un buen tiempo no regresaría, prefirió retirarse, camino por el largo pasillo bajo despacio las escaleras en forma de caracol, noto que al final de estas, se encontraba el príncipe Caspian- ¨Príncipe… por que aun no entra a la comida?¨

-Solo la escucho y siguió observando el amanecer- ¨Sabe Dama Lucy… porque pienso que usted cambio mucho…¨

-Camino unos pasos más hacia donde se encontraba él quedando justo enfrente este mientras Caspian aun estaba mirando de frente, apareciéndole en su rostro, duda-

¨Porque yo la traicione… nunca pude realmente estar con usted…¨ -Su rostro lucia decepcionado, camino justo donde estaba ella, abrazándola fuertemente, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella al abrazo, así que simplemente lo dejo de hacer, retirándose a paso lento- ¨Lo siento… no fue mi intención…¨

¨El ser humano es el único en juzgar sus

Actos… Solo el será capaz de saber que tan grabes fueron

Sus errores…¨

-Lucy observo como él se retiraba despacio por las escaleras, para después continuar caminado hacia su habitación, no comió durante casi todo el día- ¨Creo que no hago falta más aquí… es mejor ir a algún lugar donde sea realmente necesaria…¨ -Empezó a desvestirse, su hermoso vestido descansaba en su enorme cama, una bata de seda en color azul turquesa era la que la vestía en ese momento, camino hacia su tocador saco una tijeras y empezó a cortar su hermoso cabello, el cual caía al suelo, parecía que cada trozo que cortaba, desaparecían las frustraciones, mientras sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro- ¨Edmund…¨ -Su rostro reflejaba decepción, inmensa tristeza, al terminar de cortar su cabello lo recogió, depositándolo en un cesto de basura, tomo un último baño, se vistió por última vez en ese lugar, su ropa era humilde no pertenecía a las más bellas que solía usar, todo era tan solemne, cerro por última vez su puerta caminando por el jardín tocando levemente las rosas tan hermosas que había, camino hacia la cocina donde estaban los meseros y se dejo confundir con uno más de ellos, el jefe de ellos le ordeno ir a comprar pollo para la cena, algo desorientada acepto, y salió como una de las tantas veces que lo ha hecho por las calles del imperio de Derion, había mucha gente a su alrededor viéndola, cada rostro reflejaba sus problemas, ya había caminado por esos callejones descifrando cual era el camino que la ayudaría salir de ese lugar y aventurarse a lo que quedaba de Narnia. Afuera de las enormes puertas, lo observo cómo eran cerradas, esas increíbles puertas del imperio y la dejaban afuera de este- ¨Fue sencillo salir… porque si realmente hubiera sido importante como lo era… nunca habría pasado desapercibida… tanto por guardias como por los civiles… todos nos conocían… Lo recuerdan hermanos…¨ -Apareciendo un reflejo de ellos tres atrás de ella contemplando junto con ella el imperio-

¨Sientes como formas ya parte de algo…

Algo que ya no es indispensable…

Tus pisadas son las más pesadas…

Cargan mucho peso… las huellas son borradas…

Formas a ser parte de algo que pertenece…

Al olvido…¨

-Toma aire y se da la vuelta al caminar, podía verse en su espalda el imperio y como poco a poco anochecía-

-Al día siguiente por las noche Caspian, fue a visitar el cuarto de Lucy, entro al tocar antes tres veces y llamarle, estaba obscuro, pero la luna iluminaba de todas formas su cuarto, en su cama se encontraba el vestido que había usado el día anterior por la mañana, en el suelo había tres hojas desacomodadas, las tomo camino hacia el balcón tratando de conseguir un poco de luz de la luna, que le permítase ver lo que estaba escrito, noto que era letra de ella, comenzó a leer para sí mismo, lo que parecían ser párrafos que tal vez reflejaban las ideas de la joven Lucy-

Próximo Capítulo…

El Concilier…

La rebelión del loto blanco


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: todos los escenarios y la mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis

Este capítulo va dedicado a un alimento que en un inicio no me gustaba nada, pero después de que Winters hablo interminables ocasiones conmigo para que lo volviera a comer, me di cuenta que después de todo… los alimentos se merecen otra segunda oportunidad. GRACIAS SUSHI POR EXISTER… DIOS TE VENDIGA… =D

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

El Concilier…

¨Hoy siento una ausencia que aun crece, tal vez… solo tal vez… QUIZÁS… este con vida… no vi su cuerpo… quiero pensar que aun lo está… y no seguir atormentándome con idea de que otras bestias salvajes lo hayan devorado… Ayer desperté por la noche el mismo sueño… ¨Le decía que no era necesario ir por leña…¨ pero siempre ocurre lo mismo de alguna forma él no me hace caso… y aunque grite no me escucha… en otras ocasiones nunca llego alcanzarlo… Tengo años según recuerdo… que aun voy por lo que queda del Bosque Encantado… tal vez algún día lo encuentre… No creo que sea lo único que he perdido… no sé como regresar a casa… pero es mejor no hacerlo no sé como Mamá reaccionara a la perdida de Edmund… Hoy llegaron al palacio el Derion y el Príncipe Caspian… los trataban como héroes tal vez mañana me aventure a proponerle al Tisroc que me dé la oportunidad de irme de aquí… Aunque si realmente fuera necesaria… tal vez no podría escapar por las tardes a buscarlo… Si alguna vez me fuera… no creo que pase algo… Te acuerdas Peter… cuando decías… ¨Nunca seremos reemplazados…¨ Mentiste lo sabías… y sabias que me daría cuenta no es así… siempre seremos reemplazables por algo mejor… Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a unir… Que eso no hacen los hermanos…¨

-Al terminar de leer la carta empezó agrietarse y hacerse polvo, el viento se hacía cargo de llevársela con su sutil viento, perdiéndose en el horizonte, el príncipe empezó a sentir una gran angustia y mucha culpa-

-Los días transcurrieron, siempre la misma respuesta escuchaba Caspian por los buscadores, llego un momento en que simplemente les pidió que no le dijeran nada, sino la encontraban, por la noche después de mandarlos nuevamente a buscarla, uno de los mayordomos llamo a la puerta del príncipe-

-Hace una reverencia un mayordomo con ropas muy elegantes- ¨Príncipe Caspian… el gran Tisroc quiere verle en su recamara¨ -vuelve a hacer una reverencia y se retira-

-Caspian trata de guardar la calma, su mente estaba siendo obstruida por muchos pensamientos y porque en cuatro días tenían que ir con el concilier al Bosque Encantado de Narnia, después del incendio toda vida desapareció, el grupo radicalista ¨El Loto Blanco¨ empezó a formarse durante el periodo de la conquista de toda Narnia, del jefe de la rebelión no se sabe nada- ¨Nunca se había visto que él estuviera interesado en hablar por medio de su concilier con Derion¨ -Pensaba Caspian al dirigirse a los aposentos de Derion-

-Salió de su habitación tomo aire, para después caminar hacia la habitación del Tisroc toco tres veces a la puerta, decidió entrar, al llegar encontró que Derion, lucia muy desanimado- ¨Caspian… te estaba esperando… sabes mañana va ser un día muy importante… sabrás que espero mucho de esa platica y los términos que logremos… pero estos días han sido angustiantes… -El fuego de la chimenea reflejaba los ojos hinchados de Derion- Mi Padre cuando vivía… solía contarme historias magnificas en donde cuatro reyes en la gran Época de Oro gobernaban todo Narnia… todo era tan magnífico la armonía era prevaleciente… El Sumo Monarca así como los tres reyes eran tan justos y tan nobles… Pero… siempre le decía que me contara mas sobre alguien a quien admire mucho, una Reyna en Especial… En su momento primero fue admiración… pero empecé a tratar de encontrar a alguien que la semejara… tanto en carácter… nobleza… porte… y belleza… Cuando crecí pedí a mi Padre como regalo que me trajera una pintura de aquella Reyna… aun la tengo conmigo… pero nunca la he mostrado… es lo más valioso de mi imperio… todos los días dedicaba mis actos buenos en honor de ella… hasta que…¨

-Caspian esperaba que aun le siguiese contando Derion- ¨Hasta que…?¨

-Derion lo observa y continuo- ¨Necesito descansar… ojala tu también lo hagas…¨

-El príncipe con muchas dudas, hace una expresión de inconformidad, sin embargo no da algún comentario que le parezca inapropiado- ¨Bueno tal vez algún día me termines de contar… Descansa Derion…¨ -Empieza a caminar lentamente y observa nuevamente como se encontraba su amigo, lo veía mal, sin embargo prefirió no hacerle compañía, su educación rígida de rey no lo permitía al igual que la Derion demostrar sus sentimientos-

-Derion al escuchar que la puerta cerraba, se puso de pie, camino hacia su balcón que daba la vista a todo su gran imperio, pero sobretodo al mar- ¨No me importa lo que llegue a pasar el mañana…¨

-Los pasos del príncipe Caspian se escuchaban nítidamente, camino hacia el jardín donde vio a la Dama Lucy por última vez, se sentó donde ella lo había hecho, observando por el jardín, la vista tan hermosa que daba al imperio del Tisroc, suspirando fuertemente, en ese preciso momento empezó a sentirse solo, como aquella vez que se encontraba solo en su castillo, tenía miedo, sus ojos empezaron a tornarse profundos, como desapegándose de la realidad, algo que ya no experimentaba desde hace tiempo, cerro sus ojos recordando lo que vivió ese día-

¨Príncipe despierte…-Se encontraba en la cama durmiendo plácidamente, una mano apretaba fuertemente su boca, para que no gritase- no haga algo estúpido… shh! No grite… -La voz que le hablaba era muy fuerte pero hablaba muy quedo, pues empezaron a escucharse ruidos muy extraños- tome le traje esto… póngaselo… -Lo tomo fuerte del brazo estrujándolo levemente- corra… escape… no regreses por Narnia cuando realmente estés listo… Príncipe Caspian… Debes de ser fuerte… vendrán tiempos peores de los que imaginas…¨

¨En ese momento me dijiste algo que volví escuchar con las palabras del hermano de la Dama Lucy… pero que no di interés hasta este momento… pude ver tus ojos eran los ojos más obscuros que vi en mi vida… hice lo que me pediste… al regresar no estabas… escuche el sonido que desde ese entonces paraliza mi corazón y me apodera de un miedo inusual, al escuchar el aullido de un lobo de las tierras solitarias… no sabía qué hacer… así que me escondí en mi ropero… tal vez así no me llegarían a encontrar… era un niño… no sabía qué hacer… tenía mucho miedo… pero tu entraste nuevamente a mi habitación me sacaste y me cargaste con un brazo mientras que con el otro mataste muy apenas a un gigantesco centauro que en medio de la noche parecía un demonio… quedaste herido… te dio un fuerte golpe en tu pecho el centauro… caíste conmigo aun sosteniéndome con las fuerzas que te quedaban me dijiste ¨CORRE… CORRE… CASPIAN…¨ no sabía qué hacer… pero al ver ese lobo gigantesco corrí tan fuerte como mis piernas me lo permitieron pero… cuando volví a verte…¨

-El príncipe abre nuevamente sus ojos- ¨Hoy no se qué hacer…¨ -Se podían ver las estrellas brillando en el firmamento, una en especial destacaba de las demás su brillo era inusual, podría considerarse que era la osa mayor en ese mundo alterno que es Narnia, el príncipe la miro, y surgió en su rostro una determinación nunca antes vista, algunas palabras pudo susurrar para sí mismo, se puso de pie y camino hacia su habitación-

-Ya adentro de su cuarto tomo un libro, este no era cualquier libro, hablaba sobre la Historia de Narnia y su Geografía, se sentó en su sillón cercano a la chimenea y comenzó a leer-

-En la habitación del Tisroc Derion este lucia un tanto desganado, aun estaba en su balcón, estuvo ahí un largo mirando hacia el mar, tal vez pensando en todo lo que haría por la mañana que partiesen para hablar con el Concilier, entro nuevamente a su cuarto para salir de este y caminar por las enormes escaleras de caracol con una antorcha en la mano izquierda, llego a un cuarto obscuro adentro de este había muchas pinturas de toda la familia de Derion, de igual modo muebles viejos, juguetes con los que jugaba de pequeño, al pasar por ellos Derion recordaba su infancia cuando vivía su Padre, apareciéndole una sonrisa entre cortada, al llegar al fondo de la habitación había un cuadro grande cubierto por una manta de seda blanca, al jalarla se pudo ver que el marco era de oro muy brillante con piedras preciosas en sus esquinas, en el centro de este había una pintura, los ojos del Tisroc se tornaron brillantes al verla, no podía saberse que era la pintura puesto que Derion no quería iluminarla con la antorcha, la toco con su mano derecha y le hablo quedamente-

…

-El día empezaba a surgir en Tashabaan, el Tisroc Derion era vestido por sus sirvientes con su armadura en color plata obscura bellamente hecha, resistente a las flechas de arcos y no solo a eso, también a armas que en las guerras que tubo Derion le sirvió para ser modificada, de acuerdo a sus necesidades, el escudo era obscuro sus decoraciones eran bellamente moldeadas por artesanos del imperio en color oro blanco, su capa era larga en su totalidad negra, los bordes eran en plata, el casco que usaba era especialmente hecho para que este le protegiese y que no le obstruyera su vista, su cuello era alto para cualquier objeto filoso que llegase a pasar por este lo protegiese-

-Al momento de ser vestido Derion en la otra habitación también era vestido el Príncipe Caspian con una armadura igual a la de Derion, solo que esta era blanca con negro, al momento de finalizar su vestimenta afuera de la habitación de Caspian, Bahram V y un sequito de soldado armados ya lo esperaba, bajaron por la hermosa escaleras de caracol, el sol estaba saliendo en su totalidad, el enorme patio que daba a las caballerizas del imperio estaban todos los soldados de Derion ya preparados, el único que faltaba era Derion, Caspian sentía mucho nerviosismo, cada minuto era estresante para él-

-Derion bajo lentamente aun con su consilier este quedaría a cargo mientras no se encontraba Derion, le estaba dando instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer en su ausencia-

¨Tisroc… desea que sigamos buscando…¨ -Lo interrumpió Derion-

¨Ya no busquen…¨ -Observando a Caspian mientras lo decía-

¨Que tenga buena partida mi señor…¨ -Hizo una reverencia y se quedo inmóvil, sin decir alguna palabra-

-Derion por su parte continuo bajando las escaleras cinco soldados sostenían a Marot el caballo de Derion, este era muy grande a comparación de los caballos normales, pero con una fuerza incomparable, este solo podía ser domado por Derion, al montarlo este camino hacia donde estaba Caspian-

-El Príncipe aun no podía subir a Nair, el otro caballo de Derion, era de la misma raza, solo que este era en su totalidad blanco a comparación de Marot que era negro-

¨Nair… tranquilo es un amigo…¨ -Le dio dos paladas en su cuello, al instante se tranquilizo y dejo que el príncipe Caspian lo montase- ¨Vamos Caspian se hace tarde…¨ -Cabalgo velozmente seguido por Caspian a tras de ellos iba el ejercito que había dispuesto un día anterior, cuatrocientos soldados fieles al imperio, los otros se quedarían para proteger al imperio en caso de una invasión-

-Al salir por las calles fuera del palacio tanto Caspian, Derion y sus soldados, observaron como las personas que vivían en el imperio se congregaban para despedirlos, sus gritos se escuchaban por doquier, el trote de los caballos era lento pues no querían provocar un accidente a las personas que en momentos llegaba a abarcar más espacio en las calles, al salir por las grandes puestas del Imperio, Derion dio la orden de que no fueran abiertas hasta un día después-

-Los caballos corrían velozmente por el desierto Tashbaan, cruzaron los enormes montículos de las tumbas, para llegar días después al entonces apenas recuperado Bosque Encantado de Narnia, los caballos lucían cansados, así que prefirieron desmontarlos y caminar con ellos aun sosteniéndolos del arnés, para que estos no se escaparan o se asustasen-

-Caminaron barios kilómetros cuando en un punto algo lejano a ellos Derion visualizo a una persona vestida en toga color verde obscuro encapuchado, se encontraba de pie en un acantilado muy pronunciado, subieron a los caballos y cabalgaron velozmente hasta quedar algunos metros separados de esta persona, bajaron todos de los caballos y solo se empezaron a acercar Derion y Caspian a este-

¨Príncipe Caspian… Tisroc Derion…¨ -Les daba aun la espalda-

¨Es el concilier¨ -Hablo Derion, mientras que su rostro expresaba una indiscutible duda-

-Se descubrió su rostro mientras daba la vuelta lentamente, y darles la cara- ¨Han de saber… que como Concilier… me tome las molestias de no venir solo… pocas veces el líder establece contactos con reinos lejanos… Así que no sirve de nada que hayan venido armados tus soldados… o que hagas algo que cambie tu destino…¨ -Mientras que el concilier hablaba con ellos, empezaron a ser rodeados por mil seres tanto bestias como personas a su alrededor, cien de estos eran los mejores arqueros, mientras que los otros estaban especializados con combates cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Caspian observo como poco a poco eran rodeados, sin embargo, no dio una expresión de sorpresa, ya que era bien sabido que el concilier nunca viaja solo, pues es el más buscado, por el Monarca de Narnia-

¨Concilier… Me gustaría saber a qué debo tal invitación por parte del líder del grupo radicalista El Loto Blanco¨ -pregunto Derion-

-El concilier observo fijamente a sus ojos mientras una sonrisa esbozaba en su boca- ¨Es sencillo el Líder … quiere saber si el Príncipe Caspian… está preparado para la Guerra… que en siete días se llevara a cabo en contra de los Conquistadores de las Tierras Solitarias…¨ -Fijando su vista en la reacción que haría Caspian a tal comentario-

-Caspian un poco sobresaltado camina unos pasos hacia el concilier, cuando una flecha cae a trece centímetros de su pie derecho, se deteniéndose de improviso para retrocede- ¨Todo este tiempo...¨ -Dejo de hablar de improviso observando por unos instantes como en un montículo a cincuenta metros de ellos estaban los cien arqueros, listos para disparar en cualquier momento-

-El concilier lo ve por un instantes y le da la espalda- ¨Si tu das hasta el último aliento de muerte… dispuesto a pelear por volver a vivir… debes darle significado a la vida, entonces tendrás éxito… Todo es cuestión de decidir…¨

-Derion nota como Caspian empieza a sentirse nervioso- ¨Caspian… Lo que haces en vida… resuena en la eternidad… Lo que tu decidas eso se hará...¨

Cuando a uno lo lanzan a una aventura como ésta…

debe despedirse de esperanzas y temores…

de lo contrario la muerte a la liberación llegaran ambas…

demasiado tarde para salvar tu honor y tu razón…¨

-Respirando profundamente Caspian, observa como al fondo del acantilado llegaba a verse lo que quedaba Narnia- ¨El pesar que cargo… no fue hecho para que los seres inocentes de Narnia… lo lleven…¨ -Sus ojos lucían muy furiosos- ¨Yo estoy listo… para ser el Rey de Narnia…¨

-El concilier observa al igual que Caspian lo que quedaba de su Pueblo- ¨Si es así… en siete días los veré con todo su sequito en las tierras conquistadas de Narnia… en este momento el Rey Conquistador de las Tierras Solitarias… A recibido una carta con la leyenda que el Legitimo Rey de Narnia y Grupo Radicalista El Loto Blanco le declaran la Guerra...¨ -Al terminar esto observa a Derion- ¨Tisroc creo que sobra la pregunta de saber si se une a la Guerra…¨

-Derion y el príncipe Caspian hacen una breve reverencia al concilier, para empezar a retirarse, suben a sus caballos, tenían que dirigirse a toda marcha al imperio, pues en siete días se prepararían para la guerra, corren de regreso como les permitiese el desierto implacable de Tashbaan cruzarlo, tres días enteros les tomo regresar al imperio, las personas los ovacionaron como héroes, al instante Derion convoco a los estrategas de guerra a una junta improvista, el asunto era sencillo, El Imperio iría a la Guerra y tenían solo un día para hacer aviso a los aliados de las siete Islas lejanas, la junta duro hasta muy tarde-

-Ya cansado de discutir y hablar Derion se dirige al cuarto de Caspian, toca tres veces y entra, estaba apenas saliendo de bañarse, su bata blanca de seda lucia mojada, mientras sus cabellos mojados lucio alborotados en su rostro- ¨Caspian… partiremos por la mañana antes del amanecer…¨

-Caspian se sienta en su cama, sus ojos lucían preocupados- ¨Esta bien… -baja su mirada y antes de que Derion se dispusiera a retirarse le habla- Derion… llegaran a tiempo los aliados de las siete islas…¨

-Se da la vuelta y lo observa- ¨Tengo todo contemplado… hasta que hare con mi imperio en mi ausencia… No es la primera vez que voy a una guerra… Caspian…¨

-Se pone de pie el príncipe y da unos pasos- ¨Sabes Derion… hace algunos días leí un libro sobre la Historia de Narnia… faltan paginas… es extraño es como si alguien las haya arrancado…¨

¨Solo es un libro viejo… en este momento hay prioridades Caspian… espero estés listo por la mañana…¨ -Camina hacia la puerta rápidamente, al salir y ver nuevamente Derion a su palacio, contempla su imperio, y sus ojos se llenan de incertidumbre, pues no sabía si regresaría con vida de la Guerra, Bahram V estaba esperándole-

¨Bahram… no tengo idea de lo que me espere el día de mañana… pero hoy necesito estar solo y pensar…¨

-Este se inclina un instante para obedecer a las palabras de Derion- ¨No depende de usted el dictar conductas a las personas… Todos los mundos finalizan y una muerte noble es un honor ante el cual nadie es demasiado pobre para obtener…¨ -Retirándose al terminar sus palabras-

-Derion camina lentamente aun con las palabras que Bahram V. le había diacho, llego al jardín y contemplo su imperio desde la banca, donde solía sentarse la Dama Lucy- ¨Donde estas…¨ -dejando salir un suspiro, colmado de temor-

Próximo Capítulo…

Alias…

**¨Observas nuevamente… Las puertas de tu hogar… Empiezas a sentir una perdida… Al contemplarlas cerradas… Sientes que ya no es como antes…. Era diferente… Tal vez tenías la idea de que regresarías… Porque hoy no sientes eso?… ¨**

**¨ Ciento como una capa de frialdad envuelve mi alma… Tu único heredero… Sale de su Imperio con victoria y regocijo… Pero sabes bien… que no habrá un mañana… ¨**


	6. Chapter 6

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

Alias…

¨Nuevamente sentado en mi cama… como miles de veces lo he hecho… desde que era niño… no recordaba que tan largo es el tiempo… y aun no amanece… -apareciendo una sonrisa entrecortada, que al instante fue borrada, al observar frente a él una pintura donde se encontraba el y sus dos padres abrazándolo, todos lucían muy felices- siempre fui impaciente… solía quedarme días afuera viendo como las embarcaciones gigantescas pasaban… en cualquier momento llegarías… Lo recuerdas… -sonriendo nuevamente y desapareciendo al instante- claro que no… lo recordarías… no estabas conmigo… Pero lo sabías… Ya que siempre estaba en primera fila esperándote… me sostenías con tu fuerte brazo mientras saludabas a la gente con el otro… Ellos te amaban… Pero tú me amabas mí… como yo a ti… Nunca te lo dije pero quería pasar todo el tiempo contigo cuando me contabas las aventuras que vivías… me quedaba dormido en tus brazos… -bajando su mirada al suelo- Te acuerdas cuando llovía Papa… iba a su habitación… tenía miedo… ¨Papa… Mama… me podría dormía con ustedes…¨ les decía... esas palabras suenan como eco en mi cabeza… Madre… ¨La mujer de tus ojos¨ pocas veces te escuche decírselo, no era necesario… si con sus ojos podían demostrar todo su amor… vez Papa como recuerdo todo… como nos amabas a los dos… ¨El tesoro más grande del Imperio no está en bóvedas oculto custodiado por guardias del imperio… que aunque quisiese… no se podría… No Derion… todos los días lo contemplo… Y doy gracias que son mis ojos que lo ven conmigo…¨ -Empezando a salir lagrimas de su rostro- Volviste a partir dos semanas después de tu llegada… lucias preocupado… discutimos… ¨QUE NO SOY NADA PARA TI…¨ eso fue lo último que te dije… y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación… al partir tenias las esperanzas de verme… nunca llegue… mi orgullo era grande… veinticuatro años, siete meses, cinco días y cuatro horas… aun sigo esperando a que llegues… Tal vez olvide decirte algo Papa… Hoy solo espero que no regreses… cuando no sé si realmente regresare… solo espérame… así como lo he hecho…¨

-Derion camina hacia su balcón el cual tenía vista al mar, secando sus lagrimas con la manga derecha de su hermosa bata de dormir hecha de seda blanca y bordada por artesanos del imperio- ¨Desde entonces odio el mar… mi habitación la construí con vista al mar… eso me recordaría todos los días lo que hice… Y lo que el mar… aparto de mi vida…¨

-Lo que le sucedía a Caspian no era algo distinto a lo que le ocurría a Derion, se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, llego un momento que decidió sentarse esperando a que ya amaneciera para enlistarse, pero los minutos eran eternos así que decidió ponerse de pie y caminar por el palacio y disfrutar de su belleza, camino nuevamente por las enormes escaleras de caracol observando todo a su alrededor, la luz de la luna hacia una excelente función, subió al sexto piso una área que nunca había podido disfrutar porque solo era utilizada para las juntas, al explorar tanto la enorme biblioteca como la sala de juntas decidió subir al último piso, el cual lucía muy obscuro, decidió tomar una antorcha y caminar a lo que parecía un cuarto obscuro, al entrar observo pinturas de quizás parientes de Derion, se aventuro a tocar los muebles y los juguetes que se encontraban en el suelo-

¨No sabía que Derion dejaba sus juguetes aquí… debería mandar limpiar esta habitación es demasiado grande… pareciese que un niño vivió aquí…¨ -Apareciendo una cara de extrañeza-

-Siguió caminando notando una cama destendida- ¨Tal vez alguien se había despertado y los mayordomos no hicieron su trabajo¨ -muebles con polvo y telarañas había por todas partes, las pisadas del príncipe sonaban mientras sus pies tocaban los vidrios rotos de un hermoso espejo con margen de oro, aun colgado en la pared, pero al aventurarse más al fondo de la habitación un gran cuadro cubierto con una sábana blanca destacaba de los demás objetos, camino despacio tratando de evitar hacer ruido, al casi llegar a esta escucha como alguien abre la puerta mientras sus pasos se hacían más cercanos apaga la antorcha y trata de esconderse entre las cortinas, tratando de visualizar quien era-

¨Derion…¨ -Pensando mientras observa como Derion camina hacia el cuadro grande que se encontraba al fondo, ala de la sábana blanca que lo cubría, lo primero en destacar era el hermoso marco en oro brillante con piedras preciosas que vislumbraban aun en la obscuridad, del mismo modo noto como Derion con devoción lo admira dedicando algunas palabras a lo que parecía ser una pintura que no se podía visualizar en medio de la noche y sin la luz de una antorcha, momentos después vuelve a cubrir la pintura con la sábana blanca, se acerca al cuadro dándole un beso, saliendo un gran suspiro de su parte, segundos después sale de la habitación-

-El Príncipe Caspian sale de su escondite camina hacia la pintura, nuevamente ala de la sabana, al momento de verse por completo el cuadro sus ojos se tornaron desentendidos- ¨…¨

-La hora de partida llegaba en el Imperio de Derion, los sirvientes subieron a vestir a al Tisroc y al Príncipe Caspian, este último lucia aun confundido y con demasiadas dudas, sin embargo era algo estúpido en aquel momento de su vida, puesto que había una guerra de por medio y un sobresalto ocasionaría un conflicto, así que se concentro todo el tiempo, viendo como lo vestían primeramente con ropas muy elegantes para después colocar la hermosa armadura blanca con negro, una de las mucamas de un aspecto muy bello pese a no ser de la nobleza destacaba de entre todas, llevaba consigo el casco del príncipe, se lo entrego en sus manos mientras lo miraba con mucha admiración y coqueteo, la observo por un instante ya que le daría en sus manos el casco, sin embargo no le prestó mucho interés, pues estaba demasiado preocupado, salió rápidamente de su cuarto, un sequito de treinta soldados del imperio ya lo esperaban afuera para escoltarlo, decidió ir de inmediato a la habitación de Derion al tocar la puerta tres veces entro, sin embargo el Tisroc Derion ya se había listado, escucho su voz en el piso de arriba, así que fue a verlo, al instante vio como su consejero y su concilier lo seguían mientras les daba las instrucciones de lo que harían a su ausencia, lucia preocupado porque había dejado muchas cosas pendientes-

-Derion observo a lo lejos a Caspian pero no le prestó atención y siguió de largo aun hablando con su consejero y su concilier-

-El príncipe decidió bajar al enorme establo, notando como todos los soldados ya se encontraban arreglando sus últimas cosas que llevarían, mientras caminaba muchos de ellos le saludaban y hacían un reverencia a su paso, el los saludaba, también notaba como tanto mujeres como hombres se incorporaban a la guerra, los soldados se despedían de sus seres queridos, era una conmovedora escena, sus ojos lucieron conmovidos al instante de ver a una soldado mujer despedirse de su pequeño hijo y de su esposo, se veía todo el amor que se tenían ambos y su hijo los abrazaba a ambos, bajo su mirada y se fue de largo, metros más después ya lo esperaban siete soldados sosteniendo a Nair-

-Caspian lo acaricio del cuello- ¨Tranquilo… Nair… este es mi último viaje…¨ -Pero el caballo seguía nervioso, así que decidió esperar a Derion, ya que la fuerza que tiene un caballo de esa raza es enorme, por unos instantes admiro la enorme armadura que tenía el caballo, esta combinaba perfectamente con la armadura del príncipe Caspian-

¨Impresionante no es así príncipe Caspian… pero lo más indescriptible es que con toda esa armadura Nair… puede cabalgar velozmente sin ningún problema¨ -dijo Bahram V. mientras veía como poco a poco los soldados gritaban, al ver como Derion bajaba por las escaleras traseras del palacio estas daban al establo del Imperio, seguía acompañado de su concilier y del consejero que después hicieron una gran reverencia, mientras varias chicas del imperio hacían un camino con pétalos de rosas blancas por el paso del Tisroc, en el fondo estaba su caballo Marot, en su paso tanto soldados como ayudantes hacían una reverencia, caminaba solemnemente con la mirada de frente sin dirigir alguna sola palabra-

-Al subir a su caballo cabalgo hacia donde estaba el príncipe, toco a Nair y siguió de frente, Caspian pudo subir minutos después al caballo y cabalgar velozmente mientras los soldados salían de igual modo siguiendo a Derion, dejando un poco atrás a Caspian- ¨Que es lo que sucede… Derion…¨ -Pensó Caspian-

-Todas las personas con los primeros rallos del sol, dejaron caer pétalos de rosas blancas a su paso, todos los despedían con mucha alegría y gran admiración, todos sonreían menos Derion que lucía muy callado, de igual modo Caspian que veía a lo lejos a Derion y a Bahram V. que nunca lo dejaba solo, 500 Kilometros después del poblado se encontraban las enormes puertas del Imperio, las cuales se abrieron poco a poco dejando pasar al Tisroc y sus ocho mil soldados a la guerra-

…..

¨Te pedí fuerza… y me distes dificultades mientras me hacia fuerte¨ -Pensaba Derion, mientras el tiempo según su percepción se hacía lento, era invadido por recuerdos de su vida como cuando vio por primera vez partir a su padre por el mar-

¨Te pedí sabiduría… y me distes problemas para resolver…¨ -Recordaba como Bahram V. lo educaba desde pequeño, mientras su Padre no estaba-

¨Pedí Valor… y me distes obstáculos para superar…¨ -Su mente recordaba las guerras en donde surgía victorioso, en una de estas el encajaba una espada a su adversario digno para él, que estaba a punto de invadir su imperio por mar, esta batalla fue la más difícil de ganar pero salió victorioso-

¨Pedí amor… y me distes personas con problemas a las cuales ayudar…¨ -Recordando la muerte espontanea de su Madre al momento en que el estaba en una guerra-

¨Pedí favores… y me distes oportunidades…¨ -Recordando como la Dama Lucy le trajo una gran bendición en su vida, y el gran dolor que aun le ocasiona la perdida de ella-

¨Yo no recibí nada de lo que te pedí… pero he recibido todo lo que necesitaba…¨ -Observando en la actualidad que no estaba solo, sus soldados y las personas que viven en el imperio lo amaban y pedían por su regreso, mientras pasaba el lumbral, se podían escuchar los gritos de felicidad de las personas aclamando ¨DERION… DERION… LARGA VIDA AL TISROC…¨-

-Cabalgaron todo el día, por la noche decidieron acampar muy lejos de los montículos de las tumbas, armando casas de campaña para poder dormir y antes de eso comer algo que preparaban los cincuenta cocineros del imperio, los últimos en recibir su cena eran el Príncipe Caspian, Derion y Bahram V. siempre se encontraban haciendo un plan de guerra y pensando en sus posibilidades en ganar, las cuales eran muy mínimas-

Así transcurrieron tres días hasta los límites del Bosque Encantado de Narnia. El amanecer sería muy extraño puesto que ya las neblina empezaba a surgir después de que el cielo se empezó a tornar gris obscuro, los relámpagos y los truenos hacían su trabajo al momento de que Derion y Caspian hacían presencia ya en la alineación de la guerra, irían a luchar con un poco más de la mitad de sus soldados, observaron al instante como bestias enormes estaban alineadas, eran más de doce millones de ellas, las caras de temor se hacían presentes en los rostros de las personas al contemplar a esas increíbles bestias, a lo lejos se escucho un gran rugido de una bestia, al instante el ejercito de las tierras solitarias corrió velozmente con una fuerza nunca antes vista, para acabar por completo con los soldados de Derion-

¨RECISTAN… RECISTAN…¨ -Fue la orden que escucharon de Derion los soldados-

-Ochocientos soldados protegían con enormes estacas y con enormes escudos a los de atrás, mientras que los trescientos arqueros desde lejos se preparaban con los arcos y las flechas en llamas. Pero antes de que las bestias empezaran a llegar, surgieron de entre las nubes más de cuatrocientas águilas gigantescas, que volaron por encima de ellos, llevaban en sus garras rocas gigantescas estas fueron arrojadas al ejercito de las tierras solitarias, matando al instante a las bestias, mientras tanto el cielo se obscureció por segundos por flechas que mataron al instante a las bestias que aun quedaban con vida apresurándose a matar a los soldados de Derion. Después de este altercado que en momentos impresiono a todos por igual, mando Derion a todo el ejército a la batalla-

-Caspian junto con Nair se fue a toda prisa hacia un gran minotauro, que estaba a punto de matar a tres de los soldados del imperio, el minotauro negro al percatarse de que el Príncipe venia a toda velocidad, de un gran golpe lanzo a Caspian al suelo dejándolo desequilibrado, perdiendo el oxigeno de los pulmones por el gran golpe que recibió, el minotauro camino hacia el príncipe, sus pisadas estremecían el suelo, tomándolo del cuello y lo elevo frente a sus ojos, tomo la espada de Caspian que a comparación de las manos de la Bestia era pequeña, se la encajaría en el corazón, al hacer el movimiento sintió como un hombre con capucha trepaba velozmente por su cuerpo, corto por completo su cabeza, al instante dejo caer a Caspian-

-Caspian algo aturdido, aun en el suelo trataba de incorporar aire a sus pulmones, mientras observaba como el sujeto con capucha y sin armadura sigue su paso, a lo lejos otro sujeto que al parecer venia con él, disparaba con su arco flechas doradas, quitándole la vida a las bestias que serian estorbo en su camino- ¨…¨ -De inmediato se pone de pie pues tres lobos grandes lo empiezan a rodear, uno de ellos lo ataca lográndolo esquivar exitosamente, y así tratar de conseguir su espada la cual estaba abajo del cadáver de el minotauro, otro más salta pero cayó de inmediato muerto por una flecha dorada, Caspian saca victoriosamente su espada, los dos lobos restantes ferozmente se lanzan al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos muere por otra flecha dorada, el que quedo con vida muere al encajar la espada Caspian en su garganta, cayendo al instante-

-Caspian observa a su alrededor como tanto bestias parlantes y humanos tratan de matar a los conquistadores de las tierras solitarias, el panorama era aterrador puesto que las bestias eran crueles al matar a las personas del imperio- ¨…¨ -Su percepción empezó a tornarse en sombras, su sentido de supervivencia ayudaba a defenderse, incluso matar de ser requerido- ¨Sientes como una frialdad se apodera de tu ser… a cada instante tengo miedo… entre mas vez la manera en que las personas y las bestias parlantes mueren… más me siento cayendo en un vacio…¨ -Sus ojos empiezan a verse profundos, desapegados a la realidad en su mente surgían unas palabras que sigue escuchando por las noches- ¨CORRE… CORRE… CASPIAN…¨ -Al instante tiene un estado de lucidez y se percata que aun seguía en la guerra-

-Caspian estando algo desorbitado aun por la visión que tubo de aquel hombre que lo salvo en su castillo, agarro su espada surgiendo del mucha fuerza de voluntad, corrió a enfrentar a él y cuatro soldados del imperio a un gran centauro. Su armadura empezaba a empañarse de sangre de las bestias así como de las personas que trataba de ayudar pero no podía pues era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Se podía hacer presente la frustración del Príncipe Caspian al no poder llegar a tiempo a salvar a todas esas personas. El miedo empezó a invadir a los soldados y a los nativos de Narnia al enfrentarse a estas criaturas-

-Al fondo de la guerra se escucharon gritos ensordecedores no escuchados antes, pero no dejaba de seguir luchando- ¨Nunca bajar la guardia…¨ -Mencionaban algunos soldados-

-Al instante Caspian, trato de buscar con su vista a Derion, vio lo mas escabroso de su existencia, un enorme gigante con más de veinte metros de altura lo estaba atacando, lucia moribundo, muchas flechas habían golpeado al gigante pero no le hacían daño- ¨DERION…¨ -Dijo Caspian al contemplar como con impotencia la criatura lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo-

-Derion escuchaba su corazón latir lentamente, trataba de arrastrarse para poder sobrevivir, estaba muy mal herido, un golpe más lo mataría- ¨Aquí acaba tu ultimo heredero Padre…¨ -Cerrando los ojos al ver que no podía tener escapatoria- ¨…¨

-Caspian corrió como lo permitieron sus piernas para llegar con Derion, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo pero quería ayudarle, otras bestias lo perseguían pero morían al instante por los arqueros, al casi golpear el cuerpo de Derion el gigante, dos sujetos salieron en medio de la pelea, uno trepo por su cuerpo, mientras que el otro lo distraía al gigante-

-El gigante entorpecido por el sujeto con capucha que subía por su cuerpo golpeo al suelo con fuerza, mientras que el otro que estaba en el suelo, desenvaino su espada y corto la mano del gigante, el gigante grito fuertemente aturdiendo a los que estaban en su rededor, la sangre salía rápidamente, provocando que resbalara el sujeto que había cortado su mano, al tratar de subir por su otro brazo para ayudar a su compañero, mientras tanto el otro que aun estaba trepando por su espalda, estaba colgando por instantes ya que el gigante hacia movimientos bruscos, al casi recuperarse, subió por su cabeza y encajo su espada por completo, en el cráneo del gigante, dio su último grito y se desplomo momentos después, estremeciendo el suelo-

-Uno de los dos sujetos encapuchados cargo a Derion y se lo llevo consigo internándolo en el bosque, cuando llego Caspian era ya muy tarde, pues se lo habían llevado, quedando muy desorbitado de lo que sucedía- ¨…¨ - En ese momento empezó a llover fuertemente en lo que quedaba del Bosque Encantado-

-La batalla duro hasta después del atardecer al llamar a retirada el ejército de las tierras solitarias, los daños eran enormes, de los cuatro mil seiscientos soldados del imperio solo sobrevivieron trescientos y doscientos treinta quedaron mal heridos, la noche fue angustiante para Caspian, los soldados del Imperio no debían saber lo de Derion, así que mando descansar a todos los soldados, eran las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente aun seguía sin dormir en su casa de campaña, pensando en lo que tendría que hacer más tarde-

-Un sujeto con toga verde obscuro entra a la casa de campaña del príncipe- ¨Príncipe Caspian…¨ -Al dejar su rostro descubierto Caspian lo observa-

¨Concilier…¨ -No apareciendo una cara de sorpresa, ya que en medida esperaba hablar con el por la noche o por el día- ¨Como esta Derion…¨

-El concilier era un joven de dieciséis años, de tés negra, cabello trenzado, ojos negros, bien parecido, era un genio pese a su edad. Se sienta en una silla cercana a él, observando como Caspian estaba viendo al suelo- ¨Por la mañana tendrán que reunirse al campamento de la rebelión a los limites del Bosque Encantado de Narnia… Me quedare aquí para irnos juntos…¨

-Caspian lo mira por unos instantes- ¨Tal vez sea lo mejor… estamos solos y mantenerlos a los soldados cercas de su Tisroc es mas reconfortable…¨

¨Tu líder sale a luchar a las guerras…¨ -Observando nuevamente al concilier-

¨El no sale a combatir… desde hace muchos años…¨ -Sus ojos lucían con mucha duda por su pregunta-

¨Ayer a quienes mandaron a la guerra…¨ -Observándolo nuevamente-

¨Águilas… Arqueros… Bestias parlantes especializadas en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo... Algunas personas… aun no mandamos lo mejor del ejército…¨ -Poniéndose de pie y mirando por la abertura de su casa de campaña el amanecer-

-Muchas dudas surgieron al comentario del concilier- ¨Esperemos que amanezca no sea impaciente Concilier… trabajaron duro los enfermeros por la noche para salvarles la vida a los soldados heridos…¨

¨No es eso, solo que es preferible que tus soldados no se sientan nerviosos por ser rodeados por las bestias parlantes que me esperan afuera…¨ -Se empiezan a escuchar gritos de soldados pues lucían atemorizados-

-De inmediato una mujer soldado, la misma que había visto con su esposo y su hijo abrazándose en el Imperio, entra a la casa de campaña del príncipe hace una reverencia su rostro lucia temerosos- ¨Príncipe Caspian perdone mi intromisión pero hay bestias salvajes rodeándonos…¨

-Sale de inmediato el príncipe- ¨Tranquilos… soldados no hagan algo estúpido… solo tomen sus cosas… partiremos rumbo al territorio del líder de los radicalistas ahí estaremos seguros… RECOJAN SUS COSAS… EN DOS HORAS ESTAREMOS EN MARCHA…¨ -Entra nuevamente a su casa de campaña notando como el concilier estaba acostado en su cama, leyendo el libro de la historia y geografía de Narnia-

¨Sabrá que le faltan hojas al libro Príncipe… Caspian… creo le falta conocer aun mas de la historia… parece que cortaron la mejor de las historias… La Época de Oro de Narnia…¨ -Sentándose en la cama y sonriendo levemente-

-Sus ojos lucían muy extrañados del comentario que había hecho, sin embargo no presto atención y empezó a acomodar sus cosas para su partida-

-Durante el día Caspian y los soldados caminaron por un enorme acantilado rumbo a una gran aldea, estaban sorprendidos por la forma en que vivían bestias parlantes y humanos, todos ayudándose los unos con los otros, llegaron a un castillo en el cual vivía el líder, el príncipe fue el único en entrar, los soldados se quedaron en la aldea estableciéndose, mientras los aldeanos los atendían-

-Observo el castillo era muy hermoso por dentro, semejante al castillo de su infancia en Narnia, pasaron siete puertas enormes, finalmente la ultima era donde estaba el Líder, al entrar observo como los dos gatos que lo salvaron estaban ahí viéndolo y sonriéndole. Los observa muy extrañado ya que pensó que los había conocido en un sueño, al llegar al sillón del líder este estaba en las sombras-

¨Príncipe Caspian… la verdad me sorprende que haya aceptado la invitación¨ -Menciono el líder-

-Caspian trata de observarlo- ¨Ellos le llaman líder… tal vez sea correcto que le llame así… aun que un nombre nunca es malo…¨

¨tengo muchos Alias… así que no importa cómo me digan… Vienes solo Príncipe…¨

¨Bueno solo vengo con el ejército… antes con el Tisroc Derion…¨ -Bajando su mirada al suelo-

¨En si estas solo… Príncipe… Sera mejor que descanses…¨

¨Pero estamos en plena guerra creo que el descansar es lo menos que querré…¨ -Observando algo nervioso al hombre que estaba en las sombras- ¨Además necesito ver donde se encuentra Derion¨ -Empieza a perder la paciencia-

¨Es notable que la paciencia no es tu virtud Príncipe… La guerra siempre ha existido… pero no es necesario que aun vivas un conflicto interno… Derion está en recuperación… Necesita reposar dos semanas… en ese lapso nosotros nos aremos cargo…¨

-El príncipe fue escoltado por los dos gatos parlantes que antes ya había visto, a su habitación- ¨Creí que los había visto solo en un sueño¨

-Contesta un gato parlante de color blanco con amarillo de nombre Dick Winters- ¨Creo que eso fue notorio, ya que solo decías… hola señor gato…¨ -Su voz era diferente a la demás bestias parlantes-

-Al seguir caminando por los hermosos pasillos del Líder de la rebelión un pequeño gato arquero sale- ¨Mayor Winters… No olvide cuando también lo ofendió diciendo… Bigotes… que haces aquí… estas interfiriendo con la búsqueda…¨ -Haciendo un leve suspiro después de terminar su comentario-

-Winters observa al pequeño arquero y se detiene, contemplándolo seriamente al pequeño gatito blanco- ¨Estaby… que haces aquí… y quien te dijo sobre eso…¨ -El pequeño gato observo a Fifi, este silbaba como sordeandose siguiendo escoltando al príncipe Caspian hasta su habitación- ¨Príncipe apresure el paso… el Mayor acaba de recibir una mala noticia…¨ se veía que ellos conversaban mientras seguían su camino apresurando ambos su paso-

Próximo Capítulo…

El Bosque Obscuro…

¨Hoy… volví a despertar como hace tres días lo he hecho… No hay cansancio… no hay dolor…¨

¨Lo más valioso del Imperio se encuentra ahí… de algún modo puedo adivinar que es…¨

¨La escuchas… no puede parar esa voz… Sus murmureos perturban mi mente…

Algo ha cambiado…¨

¨Falta algo…¨

¨Porque entre más me aventuro a entrar… ciento que mas pierdo…¨


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: los personajes en su mayoría y escenarios le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis

Dedico este cap a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leerme, ojala tengan un grandioso día y que todos ustedes sepan quién es el primer Belmont.

PTT. Yo no confiaría en alguien que no supiera quién es el primer Belmont. Y USTEDES O.O?

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

El Bosque Obscuro…

-Se ve el atardecer en el mar-

-Un joven flota en mar abierto en un pedazo de madera-

-Tal vez sobreviviente de un naufragio-

-El oleaje lo aventura a una Isla Oscura en su totalidad-

-Mal herido e inconsciente por lo que le había sucedido-

-Tardo algunos días en tomar conciencia, al despertar sintió la arena de la playa y el oleaje de las olas-

¨Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente? …¨

¨Cuantos días han pasado? …¨

¨Es de noche…¨ -Todo estaba en penumbras, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos como si aun buscara la manera de poder visualizar algo a lo lejos, pero las horas pasaban y una pregunta surge después de tiempo- ¨Cuando amanecerá? …¨

-Los días pasaron y la idea surgía constantemente- ¨En cualquier momento amanecerá y por fin… Sabré donde estoy…¨

¨El dormir no es una opción…¨-La incertidumbre se apoderaba de el- ¨Tengo hambre…¨

La razón por la cual el TIEMPO juega un papel importante en las vidas

Es porque es un FACTOR que nunca se puede controlar…

¨Cuando amanecerá… Tal vez vengan por mi… después de todo soy un sobreviviente…¨ -Las esperanzas no disminuían en el joven, siguió esperando en la costa, tal vez en cualquier momento llegarían por él, el Naufragio sucedió a algunos metros de la Isla, pero seguían pasando los días y necesitaba alimentarse, la manera de conseguir alimento era a tientas, en momentos comiendo cosas demasiado desagradables, pero que lo mantenía vivo-

¨Cuando vengan por mi… le pediré a Mama que me prepare su delicioso… pollo frito… comeré por todos los días que me la pase mal…¨ -Riendo levemente, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, los ojos no eran de gran ayuda cuando la obscuridad se hace presente todo el tiempo- ¨Pronto estarán aquí… Puedo sentirlo…¨

-Pero los rescatistas no llegaban, su agudo sentido del oído, solo podía escuchar el reventar de las olas y algunos sonidos de lo que podrían ser animales que se encontraban adentro de la isla- ¨No soy bueno para hacer cálculos… nunca tuve una educación pero ya han pasado tres meses… Y aun sigo aquí… Ayer perdí la vista… pero aun puedo escuchar claramente… Sé que ya no vendrán por mí… Quien se interesaría en un limpiador de pisos...¨ -Observando por última vez con sus ojos ciegos el mar infinito, él sabía que no vería nada, pero aun seguía viéndolo como él, lo recordaba cuando pescaba-

¨He caminado varios kilómetros… escucho algunos animales… tal vez un ave… parece que es de bosque…¨ -El joven se deja guiar por el canto de una ave, camina con torpeza pues tenía que ir tocando los lugares por el cual pasaba, en momentos caía bruscamente o se golpeaba con arbustos. La ave lo guio hasta lo que pudo llegar a sentir era una cueva- ¨La desesperación no es una opción… EL OLVIDO ES PARTE DE TU PODER…¨

…..

-Despierta Derion en su cama sudando, su rostro reflejaba mucho miedo y mucha desesperación- ¨Siempre despierto en la misma parte… escucho esa voz… hace eco en mi cabeza… y estremece mi alma…¨ -Se pone de pie caminando hacia la ventana de su palacio, minutos después tocan a su habitación- ¨Entre…¨ -Al abrir la puerta vio que era su padre- ¨Papa ayer tenias ganas de enseñarme algo… Qué es?…¨

-Su padre tiene facciones muy bellas correspondientes a un Persa, era muy apuesto, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, como los de Derion, era escoltado por Bahram V. el cual lucia más joven- ¨Hijo… hoy te llevare a cazar… Así que quiero que te prepares… en dos horas te veo abajo…¨ -Derion lucia muy contento al verlo, por unos instantes se veía de la misma edad que se encontraba, pero al instante de empezar a correr hacia su padre para abrazarlo, lucia de la misma edad que tenía antes de que desapareciera su Padre, al casi llegar le dio la espalda-

¨Al menos los tengo aun conmigo…¨

….

-En las sombras se podía distinguir la silueta del líder del grupo radicalista ¨El Loto Blanco¨, su voz se escuchaba preocupada puesto que su rostro no podía verse por la capa que lo cubría casi por completo- ¨Los días pasan…¨ -Observando a la doctora de aspecto joven, que lucía asustada-

¨No podemos hacer nada… las gotas solo lo mejoran unos momentos…¨ -Respondió la doctor-

-La mano del Líder toca la frente de un ser, moribundo su aspecto era cadavérico en el centro del pecho hundido, se encontraba una esfera negra la cual consumía rápidamente la vida de este ser, sus pies mostraban síntomas de que se estaba transformado en un demonio- ¨En dos días cuando mucho será una amenaza… Señor…¨ -Viendo horrorizada la forma en que la persona se estaba transformando-

-El líder dejo de tocar la frente de la persona y sale de la habitación, dirigiéndose a las afueras del palacio, sentándose en el pasto, tocándolo por momentos con sus manos-

¨Ahora que harás… con el… es una amenaza para nosotros…¨ -Hablo el concilier a unos cuantos metros de el-

-Baja su mirada el Líder observando el pasto- ¨Antes tenía un aspecto verde obscuro… el pasto…¨

-Se acerca el concilier y se sienta justo alado de donde estaba el Líder- ¨Es el Bosque Obscuro…¨

¨Si… y no podrá salir de ahí a menos que él lo desee, porque el…¨ -Observando al concilier-

¨Y por que el no…¨ -No dejando de observar el horizonte-

¨De no haber muerto… podría haber seguido vivo…¨ -Levantándose y caminando hacia el rio mojando sus pies, para después mojarse por completo, al salir empapado camino hacia el castillo sin decir nada más-

¨Hace tiempo no te veía llorar…¨ Notando a lo lejos como el líder caminaba, su rostro aun cubierto solo miraba al suelo-

….

¨A Papa nunca le ha gustado la cacería… Este bosque luce espeso… Algo extraño para venir aquí… Pero si mi padre dice que es seguro entonces lo hare…¨ -Pensando el joven y Dibujándosele al instante una hermosa sonrisa-

-Caminaron kilómetros por el bosque, poco a poco empezó a tornarse obscuro, la visibilidad era poca, pero él seguía caminando pues su padre lo hacía-

-Dos horas después el líder fue llamado, a ver al ser que yacía casi muerto en la cama del castillo, empezaba a convulsionarse, emitía gritos de dolor tan intensos que se escucho por todo el castillo, al inicio correspondían a los de un humano pero después se tornaron los de una bestia, el líder estuvo tres horas viendo como se empezaba a transformar el sujeto en una especie de demonio negro, todos los que se encontraban cerca empezaron a huir, ya que era aterrador verlo, menos uno, el Líder, su porte era el de un guerrero, pero más el de un rey-

-Surgió del demonio una voz muy queda, por parte de lo que quedaba de humano- ¨Ayúdame…¨ -En ese instante dejo de gritar, camino el líder hacia el demonio, contemplo su rostro, cerro sus ojos que lucían aterrados, para después salir-

….

-La noche empezó a surgir en el Bosque Encantado de Narnia, el cuarto lucia oscuro, unas manos blancas como la nieve, empezaron a tocar las piernas del ser que ya había muerto en la cama, mientras subía sus manos hasta su rostro muerto abrió los labios del demonio y dejo caer unas gotas de lo que parecían ser diamantes-

…

¨Escuchas eso… o solo yo puedo escucharlo Padre…¨ -Notando como su Padre empezaba a alejarse rápidamente de él, Mientras que volteaba a ver a Derion una sonrisa se dibujo en su Padre- ¨Es verdad…¨

¨Te perdí hace tiempo Papá…¨ -Las lagrimas surgieron de Derion-

¨Te Amo Papá…¨

-Esperando una respuesta por parte de él- ¨A veces el mar me impide escucharte¨ -Observando con impotencia a su Padre que le hablaba- ¨…¨

…..

-Derion toco con su mano aun de demonio el bello rostro de una joven dama, que lo veía como se recuperaba poco a poco- ¨Llegaste tarde…¨ -Besándola mientras seguía cambiando su cuerpo- ¨Aunque siendo tu… nunca lo has hecho…¨ -Cerrando sus ojos nuevamente-

….

-Por la mañana el líder entra a la habitación para llevar consigo el cuerpo del difunto- ¨…¨ -Algo sobresaltado, sale de la habitación en sus manos lleva consigo un frasco de diamante que dentro tenia liquido muy brillante, camina hasta su cuarto, se sienta mientras lo mira muchas veces- ¨Debe de estar aun con vida… de no serlo esto no brillaría…¨

…..

-La nieve empezó a cubrir el Bosque Encantado de Narnia- ¨siete días lleva la guerra, y aun no despierta Derion… Los reyes de las siete islas nunca se presentaron a la guerra… tal vez de alguna manera pensé que eso sucedería… esto llevara tiempo aun…¨ -Caspian lucia cansado, el montaba el caballo Nair, Mientras contemplaba la guerra-

….

-Por el día el concilier llego cargando a una chica moribunda que vagaba por las afueras del Bosque Encantado, la llevo al castillo, lucia muy desnutrida, su cuerpo mostraba muchos golpes- ¨Señor… encontré una joven en el Bosque… está muy enferma…¨

-No dio interés al comentario siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo- ¨…¨

-El concilier se retira al ver que estaba haciendo estrategias de batalla el Líder- ¨Me retiro… solo quería darle aviso de mi hallazgo…¨

….

-Por la noche se alcanza ver como un hombre despierta de su sueño, camina por los pasillos, entrando a una habitación que parecía bacía, alguien estaba acostado en la cama del dormitorio, el hombre toca la mano de la persona que dormía plácidamente- ¨…¨ -Al amanecer Caspian que caminaba por los pasillos, observo como Derion salía de esa habitación-

-Emocionado al verlo se acerca a este rápidamente- ¨Derion… estas bien…¨ -Pero al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que los tenia borrosos, como si estuviera ciego-

¨No está aun consiente… solo camina por instinto… no te escuchara… tampoco hablara…¨ -Le dijo el líder como al igual que Caspian observan lo que hacía Derion-

-Derion camino hasta su habitación, para después dormir nuevamente- ¨Cuando se recuperara…¨

¨Hasta que el Bosque Obscuro lo considere necesario¨ -Continuo su camino dejando a Caspian confundido-

….

-Por la tarde el Líder fue a despejar sus dudas al rio, se sentó unos instantes, cuando de improviso una joven muy bella camino hacia el rio para lavar su rostro, el Líder se incorporo, caminando hacia ella- ¨Como llego aquí señorita…¨

-Al voltear a verlo le esbozo una linda sonrisa- ¨…¨

-Al verla se dejo caer abrazándola fuertemente- ¨Donde…¨ -No pudo terminar su comentario pues su voz se corto, no eran necesarias las palabras cuando, se puede ver todo el gran amor que le tenía-

….

-Los días trascurrían así también los meses, la guerra seguía aun, Derion seguía caminando por las noches… para llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente aquella mano que sujetaba por las noches, a veces se aventuraba a besar la mejilla de la joven dama que siempre lo observaba, cada vez mas perdido- ¨Yo te voy a sacar de ahí…¨ -Al terminar esto último veía como él se sentaba en un sillón cerca de la cama de joven dama, su rostro lucia rígido y deteriorado-

….

¨Un año hace ya de todo esto y es como si no tuviese fin la guerra, Derion… sigue igual, morirá si no hago algo para salvarlo… Siempre el mismo resultado… es como si se duplicaran esas bestias… Estoy empezando a dudar en si lo lograremos…¨ -Observaba desde el balcón al Líder de la Rebelión entrenando con otra persona cuerpo a cuerpo, la fuerza del líder era increíble, así como el don que tenia con la espada- ¨Tiene un año haciendo lo mismo… es evidente que nunca podrá lograrlo… es muy débil…¨ -Pero al transcurrir los meses, notaba como la otra persona se hacía más fuerte, hasta que llego el momento en que venció con la espada al líder- ¨Como es posible que haya vencido al líder…¨

¨Tal vez fue suerte…¨ -Apareciéndole una sonrisa burlona y camino hasta el patio donde entrenaban todos los días el líder, usaban capa y una bufanda que cubría sus rostro-

-El líder y su aprendiz estaban descansando un poco para continuar con el entrenamiento, se veía el líder de la Rebelión muy contento al ver como progresaba su aprendiz, Caspian llego donde se encontraban ellos dos solos- ¨Me gustaría saber que tanto puedes hacer conmigo…¨ -Le dijo al joven que estaba dándole la espalda a Caspian-

¨No creo que sea buena idea Caspian…¨ -Le dijo el líder al príncipe-

¨Vamos solo quiero ver que tanto puede hacer… solo es un enfrentamiento amistoso¨ -Observando al líder y después al sujeto que seguía dándole la espalda-

-El líder observo por unos instantes a su aprendiz, el cual acento con la cabeza la propuesta de entrenar con el- ¨Esta bien… solo es un entrenamiento… Caspian¨ -Empezó a lucir algo preocupado el Líder de lo que llegara a sucederle a su pupilo-

-Caspian se quita la armadura dejando solo como vestimenta una camisa de seda en color negro y su pantalón, permitiéndole sentirse cómodo en el combate- ¨Bien… estoy listo…¨

-Caspian aprovecho el momento en que el aprendiz del líder tenia la guardia baja, al atacar al aprendiz dio un contra golpe chocando las espadas con fuerza, estas aventaron chispas, al volver a atacar el joven discípulo al príncipe le quito la guardia al instante, Caspian se molesto y contraataco de igual forma evadiendo el ataque el aprendiz- ¨Muy interesante… Aprendiz…¨ -Hablándole Caspian despectivamente-

-Las bestias parlantes y las personas empezaron a congregarse para ver la pelea que efectuaban ambos, el Líder lucia muy cerio. Al contraatacar el príncipe, el aprendiz aprovecho un momento de descuido, cortando levemente el cuello de este, el príncipe se molesto golpeando con su mano izquierda la espada de su adversario desorientándolo un poco- ¨No será tan fácil…¨

-Lo empujo hacia un árbol encajando la espada en la capa del aprendiz, volviendo a quedar desorientado el joven pupilo, se empezó a desesperar al ver como Caspian caminaba hacia él, las intenciones eran sencillas verle el rostro al aprendiz- ¨… No…¨ -Murmuro entre dientes el aprendiz mientras miraba muy cerio al líder-

-Al tratar de jalar bufanda del aprendiz, este golpea con su cabeza la del príncipe, saca la espada de Caspian mientras este se quejaba del dolor por el golpe y empieza a luchar el aprendiz con dos espadas, El líder observaba al aprendiz con mucha seriedad, mientras que la multitud gritaba de manera ensordecedora-

-El príncipe solo evadía los golpes que le propiciaba el aprendiz, lo arrincono hacia un tronco, aventando una de las espadas la cual se encajo en la camisa de seda, quedando imposibilitado de movimiento. Los seres que se congregaban gritaban al ver como el combate finalizaría saliendo victorioso el aprendiz del líder. Todos estaban felices acepto uno, el líder que contemplaba a lo lejos la pelea-

-Al tratar de encajar la otra espada el aprendiz en la camisa de Caspian, este lo golpea con gran fuerza en la mejilla sacándole al instante la sangre, los seres que se congregaban enmudecieron. El aprendiz quedo desorientado al recibir el golpe, deja caer la espada pues lo dejo mareado, el golpe que recibió.

¨Eso es todo…¨ -El príncipe aprovecha el momento saca su espada, la encaja nuevamente en la capa larga de sus adversario, toma la espada del aprendiz que estaba en el suelo, lo golpea en las piernas cayendo hincado al suelo, encaja la otra espada en la capa del adversario, imposibilitando que este fuera a levantarse. Observa fijamente al líder y a los de su alrededor, apareciendo nuevamente una sonrisa burlona-

¨Quiero ver tu rostro¨ -Ala de la bufanda del aprendiz, al descubrirse su rostro, Caspian lucia sorprendido- ¨… No es verdad…¨ -Se hinca tratando de limpiar la sangre del rostro del aprendiz- ¨… Dama… Lucy…¨

-Esta solo lo observaba mientras sentía gran dolor por el golpe que le había dado- ¨…¨

-El líder camina hacia el príncipe, golpea la mano de este, para después levantar lentamente a la joven y llevársela consigo- ¨No te acerques… Caspian…¨

-Se podía contemplar la seriedad de los seres que se habían a congregado, Caspian arrepentido de lo que le había hecho a la dama Lucy se queda en el suelo, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido-

….

-Por la noche Caspian busco por los cuartos, con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero al casi perder la esperanza encuentra un cuarto aun iluminado del cual salió el Líder de la rebelión, espero el momento que apagaran las luces de la habitación y se dispuso a entrar sigilosamente. Al llegar a la cama donde se encontraba la dama Lucy se vieron mutuamente- ¨Dama Lucy…¨ -Se sentó en la cama junto a ella viéndose ambos a los ojos, observando después como él, estúpidamente golpeo su rostro por un arrebato de ira-

¨Príncipe Caspian… debería descansar…¨ -Lo observo a los ojos, mientras empezaban a lucir cristalinos-

-Caspian al ver su mejilla muy hinchada, trato de tocar su rostro, haciendo al instante ella una expresión de dolor, dejándolo de hacer después de ver su reacción- ¨Lo siento tanto… no era mi intención…¨ -Observándola fijamente a sus ojos azules, se empieza a acercar a ella la toma del rostro teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla y la besa-

….

-La luna llena ilumina el castillo de la rebelión guardando como un recuerdo aquellos momentos que durarían por siempre. Al amanecer Caspian dejo la habitación de la dama Lucy para disponer ir a la suya, cuando de improviso contempla en el sillón a Derion, lucia mas desgastado- ¨Todos los días vienes aquí… estas enamorado… de ella...¨ -La observa como dormía plácidamente y camina hacia la salida-

….

-Esa fue la última vez que vio a Lucy, el Líder siempre la llevaba consigo a donde quiera que fuera, tres semanas pasaron en que la dejo de ver, dos días después el Líder mando llamar a Caspian, al entrar al salón de juntas el príncipe lucia molesto- ¨Por la mañana llevaremos lo mejor que tenemos a la guerra… quiero que estés listo…¨

¨Que hay entre tú y la Dama Lucy…¨ -Observando al líder que le daba la espalda-

-Una risa maquiavélica sale del Líder- ¨No me gusta dar explicaciones…¨

-Se acerca al Líder- ¨No quiero que juegues con ella…¨

-Camina sin prestarle atención hacia la salida- ¨… Espero estés listo para el día Príncipe Caspian…¨ -Al casi llegar a la puerta voltea a verlo- ¨Y Caspian… entre ella y yo solo hay lo esencial…¨ -Cerrando la puerta al terminar el comentario-

-Caspian golpea fuertemente la enorme mesa, haciendo berrinche por no poderle sacar la verdad, al terminar de sacar un poco su molestia camina hacia el pasillo, notando como la joven dama hablaba con gran alegría al Líder, se disponían a salir a entrenar juntos como ya lo hacían desde hace un año y siete meses-

….

-Al amanecer todos estaban preparándose para la guerra nuevamente- ¨Con este serán cuarenta y cinco batallas en casi ya dos años… Hoy acabaremos con la cuarta torre de cinco que hay, la más grande es donde se encuentra el Monarca de las tierras solitarias… Sera difícil llegar a ella…¨

-La caminata los llevaría aventurarse por el rio que pasa por la cuarta torre, el trote fue rápido hasta llegar una montaña, desde ahí se podía ver como el ejercito de las islas solitarias se enlistaba, la distracción era el factor sorpresa que llevaría a la conquista de esta cuarta torre, el Líder lucia nervioso, por lo que provoco que el ambiente empezara a sentirse tenso-

Próximo Capítulo…

Redención…

¨Ves nuevamente como segas la vida a otro ser… En ocasiones dudas si la guerra es la mejor opción a la liberación…¨

¨Sus ojos empiezan a perder su brillo… surge después de su rostro una imagen que llevaras por siempre en tu memoria…¨

¨Pero al levantar tu vista, vez como ellos le quitan la vida a otros de los tuyos sin sentir remordimiento… Empiezas a cuestionarte si este es el mejor camino…¨

¨A veces lo que te cuesta más trabajo es lo que más te cuestionas…¨

¨Al final contemplas todo lo que quedo atrás… suspiras fuertemente… es el olor a muerte que entra a tus pulmones…¨

¨Dejas caer tu espada… mientras vez con impotencia surgir entre las llamas… al ser que nunca imaginaste te traicionaría… El Rey Obscuro lo sujeta del hombro mientras contempla con grandeza los rostros de frustración…¨

¨Corres tan rápido como puedes hacia el traidor… y vez que aunque desearas hacer algo… ya es demasiado tarde…¨

¨Todas las vidas que se perdieron… Todo lo que trabajaste… Lo sabes… es tu CULPA…¨


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: los personajes en su mayoría y escenarios le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis

Ya saben la respuesta de la trivia de mi anterior capitulo, la respuesta la daremos en el próximo capítulo para los q estén ansiosos de saberla dejen reviews y se los contestare con gusto, gracias por su atención y sigan participando. Atentamente WINTERS "THE LANTERN" ATREIDES…

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

Redención…

-El líder se separa del grupo y camina hacia un acantilado, este sitio le permitiría tener una vista más amplia sin ser visto, su rostro siempre cubierto, su ejército esperando su señal- ¨Tus hombres están preparados…¨ -Le habla el concilier, el líder sigue observando esperando el momento, mientras que en su cabeza aun seguía planeando una estrategia más fiable, que le permitiese que solo pocas vidas se perderían, su respiración fue lenta, casi imperceptible-

¨Necesito que veas que es lo que están haciendo haya abajo…¨ -Baja del acantilado camina hacia su aprendiz, lo observa a los ojos mientras le acomoda su bufanda, algunas palabras le dice a lo lejos-

¨… Porque la trajo a la guerra…¨ -Observa a lo distancia el príncipe Caspian al líder y a la Dama Lucy, podía verse molestia al verlos juntos-

¨Que bien se ven juntos los dos… apoco no…¨ -Suspira fuertemente tratando de hacerse escuchar por el príncipe- ¨Caray ahora si siento que si es la buena… Bueno así es el amor… nunca se sabe que pasara… Espérame… María Antonieta…¨

¨Te veo molesto príncipe hay algún problema con que haya traído a su aprendiz…¨ -Habla el Mayor Winters al ver como miraba al líder-

¨… necesito llevar al punto más alto a mi ejercito de arqueros…¨ -Empujando a Caspian atrás del iban dos gatos mas, eran seguidos por seiscientos arqueros de todas las especies-

-El príncipe hace una mirada de gran molestia al comentario del gato- ¨…Maldito gato…¨

…

-El líder indica el camino que debería tomar el Mayor Winters, en momentos el líder se podía ver hablando solo, Caspian no le dio importancia y se dirige al líder- ¨…Cuando entraremos a batalla…¨

-Este lo observa para después seguir su camino- ¨… Hoy no será la misma guerra…¨ -Camina hacia un grupo de bestias en su totalidad eran aves gigantescas, una muy majestuosa lo observaba a lo alto de un risco, podía sentir su mirada penetrante, el príncipe la contempla por unos instantes y se sienta en un montón de rocas, observando como el líder agrupaba a su ejército-

-El líder vuelve al acantilado mientras que un ratón grande se acerca a él-

¨Señor… en que puedo ser de ayuda a usted…¨ -Haciéndole una reverencia, el líder se dirigió al roedor, se podía ver cómo le indicaba la posición que debía tomar, su grupo era numeroso probablemente de setecientos roedores parlantes, el ratón grande pasa por el lugar donde se encontraba el príncipe Caspian hace una pequeña reverencia, retirándose a paso veloz- ¨Que fue eso…¨ -Contemplando a lo lejos al roedor caminando más rápido-

¨Reepicheep… la más valiente de todas las bestias parlantes de toda Narnia… obtuvo gloria durante la segunda Batalla de Beruna… Por supuesto usted no sabe nada de Narnia… así que no me extraña que vaya a preguntar… ¿dónde está Beruna?… Fue donde conquistamos la tercera torre… tuvimos diecinueve batallas antes… El es el capitán del escuadrón Colonizador…¨ -Hablo el concilier, caminando justo enfrente del para sentarse alado mientras observaban a la distancia al líder- ¨Esta preocupado…¨

¨Beruna… Reepicheep… no lo vi antes…¨ -Suspira quedamente Caspian después de repetir las palabras en voz queda-

-Observa por unos instantes a Caspian- ¨No me extraña… solo sueles enfocarte en ti mismo… que no vez mas allá de tus problemas… en el campo de batalla… surgen grandes héroes…¨

-El comentario incomodo un poco a Caspian incorporándose para caminar y despejar su mente- ¨… permiso Concilier…¨

¨Adelante…¨ -Después de algunos instantes el Líder llama al concilier-

….

-Observan a Caspian a lo lejos ambos- ¨Necesito esta torre…¨ -Baja su mirada para ver el pasto-

¨Aun no está listo para ser Rey de Narnia…¨ -Habla el concilier mientras camina hasta el acantilado-

¨El debe de ser el Rey de Narnia… Sabes perfectamente que esta guerra es difícil…¨ -Levantando un poco la voz-

¨Observa lo que se avecina… ni si quiera tu estas seguro de vivir al termino de esta batalla…¨ -Hablo intempestivamente el concilier-

¨Aun tiene esperanza Narnia… Yo he visto cosas buenas en el… Que te ha pasado estos años… has cambiado mucho… no te reconozco…¨ -Observando a lo lejos como una embarcación empieza a dirigirse al puerto de la cuarta torre con cargamento, enmudeciendo al instante el Líder- ¨Que es eso…¨

-Contemplan los dos al ver que bajaban dos enormes gigantes del barco- ¨…¨ -Empezó a escalar el risco para ver mejor-

¨Sigue siendo un joven inmaduro…¨ -Observando algo molesto el Concilier al Líder-

-Voltea a verlo sujetándose fuertemente con un mano y sus dos piernas el Líder- ¨Hace mucho había cuatro reyes… también eran muy jóvenes… y uno de ellos cometió el peor error de su vida… Creó que todos podemos redimirnos… merecemos una segunda oportunidad… sin importar el error que hayamos cometido…¨ -Sigue subiendo por el risco, teniendo cuidado de no cometer un error que le hiciera caer por el enorme acantilado-

-El concilier con seriedad observa como sigue el líder su asenso- ¨…¨ -Se escucha un estruendoso derrumbe en la cuarta torre, los gigantes estaban descontrolados empezaron a atacar la torre, no pasaron más que tres minutos cuando caí un gigante, haciendo que la tierra se estremeciera, saliendo de este un grito ahogado- ¨… Que fue lo que sucedió…¨ -Su rostro lucia exaltado-

-El líder desciende rápidamente- ¨Esto no va bien… el otro gigante se dirige al lugar de ataque de donde se encuentran los Conquistadores… está furioso…¨ -Corre rápidamente, es algo que no esperaba, así que solo fue él y la Dama Lucy-

-El gigante sale de la torre estaba atacando a los suyos, sus gritos eran estruendosos, sus pisadas cada vez se acuchaban más cerca, cuando bajaron del risco a cincuenta metros de ellos se toparon de frente al gigante y al ejercito que iba tras el gigante, el líder no perdió la calma- ¨Encárgate de los soldados…¨ -Le murmuro a su aprendiz-

-Se escucha una voz que hacía eco en Bosque Encantado y vibraba en el pecho de cada ser que lo escuchaba- ¨Es raro ver a tan grata sorpresa… el Líder de la rebelión del Loto Blanco…¨ -Surge de entre los soldados y las bestias enormes, un hombre encapuchado, sus vestimentas eran en color blanco en diferentes tonalidades-

-El líder con templanza desenfunde su espada, mientras que los soldados empiezan a rodearlos, la Dama Lucy saco una daga algo grande, observando a las bestias que los rodeaban por todos lados- ¨… Debes de ser el Preceptor de la cuarta torre…¨

-El gigante al momento se tranquilizo y camino justo alado del hombre de blanco- ¨… Buen chico… ahora tráeme al Líder… no olvides… al Concilier…¨

-El Líder se acerca al Preceptor derribando a su paso a algunas criaturas, una flecha de arco dorada cae justo a centímetros de este, deteniéndose de improviso- ¨…¨ -La observa y toma de rehén un soldado-

-Atraviesa el Preceptor al hombre rosándolo del cuello ligeramente- ¨Crees que me detendré por matar a un soldado…¨

-Al ver como el Preceptor mato a su soldado, enfunde la espada- ¨No es mi concilier… es solo un soldado… al que necesitas es a mi… pueden matarlo… La noche es larga…¨

-El Preceptor extrañado por su comentario, toma la palabra del líder lo desarma y lo llevan consigo a la cuarta torre, mientras que cinco soldados se quedarían para quitarle la vida a la Dama Lucy- ¨… Esto es increíble… casi dos años entrenando… y que es lo que gano…¨

….

-El líder estaba encadenado y cargado en la espalda del gigante, mientras caminaba observaba a su alrededor, pero sobre todo al hombre de blanco, era muy enigmática su presencia- ¨… Y que te trae a estos sitios…. Mal habidos… Preceptor…¨

¨… Bueno la paga es buena… todos te tienen miedo… y matas a algunos cuantos miles de seres… no hay mejor trabajo…¨ -Su boca negra esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica-

¨… Todo lo que uno puede soñar… Así que lo tienes todo…¨ -Al percatarse de que llegaron a la cuarta torre los soldados y algunas bestias lo transportaron al calabozo, golpeándolo repetidas ocasiones intencionalmente- ¨…Con que Preceptor…¨ -Hablo en Voz alta mientras lo arrojaron bruscamente al Líder al calabozo, su rostro lucia sangrante-

…..

-La Dama Lucy se dirige al sitio de encuentro donde el Concilier y Caspian esperaban impacientes- ¨Dama Lucy… donde está el Líder…¨ -Pregunta el Príncipe Caspian al ver que regresaba sola, lucia algo golpeada su vestimenta estaba ensangrentada- ¨Esta usted bien…¨

-El concilier la observa esperando las palabras que le haya dicho el líder a la joven- ¨Concilier… el Líder considero adecuado el ataque sorpresa…¨ -Caminando velozmente para cambiarse-

-El concilier se apresura a dar aviso a los jefes de los grupos, mientras que la dama Lucy se dispone a cambiar de armadura, Caspian la seguía- ¨Lucy… estas bien… sabes todo esto que pasa es muy extraño…¨

-Se detiene de improviso mirándolo- ¨Príncipe Caspian… El Líder trabaja espontáneamente… tal vez vio una oportunidad estando dentro…¨

¨Está bien eso lo entiendo… porque incluso lo he hecho¨ -Se queda callado unos minutos al ver como ella lo observaba con sarcasmo- ¨Bueno… Bueno si… tal vez alguna vez lo pensé… en hacerlo… Pero que sucederá…¨

-Se acerca a él se quita la bufanda, lo sujeta de su rostro y lo besa espontáneamente, Caspian al inicio espantado por lo sucedido acepta su beso, disfrutándolo mucho- ¨….¨

-Se aleja a cambiarse, mientras Caspian contemplaba como ella se alejaba- ¨Estas enamorado de ella…¨ -El Concilier contempla alado de él como la Dama Lucy se metía en una casa de campaña para cambiarse-

¨No sabía que podías ir tan rápido con los demás seres…¨ -Observa algo extrañado al Concilier- ¨Sé que el beso que me dio… fue para que dejara de hacer preguntas… y me alejara…¨ -Camina con rumbo al rio, para darle aviso al roedor del ataque que se efectuaría por la noche-

….

-Sabia que los roedores ya sabían las ordenes, pero era una forma de salir de ahí, mientras caminaba el Concilier lo observaba a lo lejos-

¨Tal vez… necesito enfocarme realmente en esta guerra… y dejar esto así…¨ -Al llegar al rio el Príncipe Caspian se inca y empieza a lavar su cara, todo estaba muy silencioso, al incorporarse noto como siete ninfas muy hermosas lo veían, ellas empezaron a acercarse-

….

¨Mayor… escucho eso…¨ -Se acerca un pequeño arquero al Mayor Winters, este se encontraba muy atento observando el horizonte-

¨…Esto no es bueno…¨ -Observa al lugar por donde provino el grito quedo- ¨Fifi… ve…¨

-Fifi empieza a correr muy velozmente, tomando sus precauciones, se detiene al escuchar movimiento en un arbusto, apuntando rápidamente al objetivo, al instante sale un roedor Conquistador, bajando el arco y aparecer justo enfrente de este- ¨El Conquistador Reepicheep… me mando en busca del sonido fue por aquí cerca…¨

¨Si debe de estar cerca…¨ -Drásticamente observan a la distancia como siete horribles arpías estaban atacando a Caspian, al verlas quedaron paralizados- ¨…No… está pasando esto…¨

-Una de estas criaturas nota la presencia de los dos animales parlantes, vuela velozmente a ellos para envestirlos, y empieza a atacarlos, al verlos a los ojos quedaban paralizados, tomando al roedor y a Fifi por con sus patas para llevarlos por el aire lo más alto que se podía para dejarlos caer-

-Una flecha plateada atraviesa la cabeza de la arpía, dejando caer a los dos animales parlantes al suelo a una gran velocidad, antes de que tocaran el suelo cayeron en el lomo de una águila la cual los llevo a un lugar seguro, mientras tanto Caspian seguía batallando con las otras seis arpías, llego un momento en que una de ellas le arrebato su espada, mientras que las otras dos sujetaron sus brazos, una de ellas empezó ahorcarlo con sus garras las cuales se encajaron en el cuello haciendo que la sangre escurriera rápidamente, perdiendo el conocimiento al instante-

¨…¨ -Se escuchan caer las arpías rápidamente, mientras que se escuchan las pisadas de una bestia parlante- ¨…El Bosque de Narnia es peligroso…¨

¨Mayor… sabiendo que Fifi… no es bueno en distancias cortas… porque lo mando…¨ -Le hablaba un gato blanco pequeño-

-Camina hacia Caspian- ¨Que acaso querías que me arriesgara yo… Fifi es buen cebo…¨ -Tratan de vendar las heridas de Caspian con la capa del Mayor-

¨Si algún día tuviera que mandar a una misión suicida… me mandaría a mí… Mayor…¨ -Observa al Mayor mientras este seguía vendando al Príncipe-

¨Sigue vendando soldado…¨ -El Mayor lucia preocupado, tal vez tenía un mal presentimiento-

-Una flecha dorada rosa la mejilla del Mayor saliéndole sangre levemente, esta se clava en un árbol- ¨… Soldado… cúbrete…¨

-Corre precipitadamente atrás de un montículo de piedras, mientras que el pequeño se oculta en un árbol- ¨…No salgas… Estaby…¨ -Mostrando seriedad en su rostro, saco su arco y apunto hacia un objetivo ciego-

-Fallando se aventuro a Salir del escondite hacia un árbol cercano, otra flecha dorada atraviesa su capa y se incrusta en el árbol, imposibilitando el movimiento del Mayor- ¨…Demonios…¨ -Corta rápidamente su capa con una pequeña daga de su bolsillo y se oculta en el árbol, notando al instante que otra flecha dorada se dirigía a su cabeza, de haber tardado unos minutos más el estaría muerto- ¨… No puedo verlo…¨ -Dispara al punto ciego donde observo que se dirigía la flecha, fallando nuevamente-

¨… Es un arquero de largo alcance… creía que no existían…¨ -Vuelve a moverse, otra flecha pasa muy cerca del-

-Se quita las botas y empieza a escalar el árbol, teniendo precaución de evadir las flechas que pasaban muy cerca, una de esta hiriendo su brazo- ¨…Un rasguño no me detendrá… puedo seguir…¨

-Al llegar a un lugar que le permitía tener más visibilidad, logro ver al sujeto que estaba en un risco, este vestía de blanco- ¨…No eres el único… de largo alcance…¨ -Lanza una flecha esta cae justo en una pierna del hombre de blanco, pero no le importo y lanzo rápidamente dos flechas al árbol donde se encontraba el Mayor, al volver a ver donde se encontraba ubicado el hombre de blanco vio que este estaba en un árbol a treinta metros del- ¨…Como …#$%.… llego ahí…¨

-Vuelve a sacar su arco y dispara, fallando pues el hombre de blanco se había movido a más corta distancia de el- ¨…Donde esta…¨ -La zona empieza a neblinarce intempestivamente, solo podía llegar a verse a dos metros de distancia-

¨Soy un blanco fácil aquí…¨ -Se coloca su arco en la espalda, mientras desciende, al bajar vio que el hombre de blanco estaba justo enfrente del, llevaba consigo al Príncipe, al tratar de volver a tomar su arco, este desapareció y con él la neblina-

¨…¨ -El rostro del Mayor lucia muy molesto, camino hacia donde estaba su soldado- ¨…Estas bien…¨

-Algo atemorizado el pequeño gato sale de su escondite- ¨Mayor… el Príncipe no está…¨

¨Camina rápido Estaby… tenemos que llegar con los demás…¨ -Apresura su paso, para llegar con su escuadrón, se podía percibir el enojo en los ojos del Mayor-

….

-El anochecer se estaba haciendo presente en el Bosque Encantado de Narnia, las bestias parlantes estaban preparadas, los roedores entrarían sigilosamente por la torre, los arqueros se preparaban para atacar con flechas de fuego, al entrar el escuadrón Conquistador conocidos por ser muy sigilosos y matar discretamente, abrió la puerta para dar paso al escuadrón Colonizador ya listo para acabar con los sobrantes y dar la señal a los arqueros que atacarían por arriba, la cual sería dada por la Dama Lucy al tocar la campana que se encontraba en la torre más alta, esta daría aviso a todos los soldados y las bestias de la Isla Obscura, dejándolos desprotegidos a las flechas-

-El escuadrón Invierno empezó a entrar al castillo y atacar arriba de las torres a todas las bestias obscuras que salían, el Mayor Winters dio la señal con una flecha en llamas al cielo, dando paso a las águilas que atacaron a las bestias que se encontraban en el puerto, la distracción era sencilla los hipnotizarían a los soldados con el canto de las sirenas, aliadas del Líder gracias a que la princesa de las sirenas estaba enamorada del, al ser hipnotizados las águilas atacaron con rocas gigantes cubiertas de petróleo, que antes de caer al suelo eran encendidas por los arqueros con sus flechas de fuego-

…..

-Adentro de una torre estaban los dos seres de blanco sometiendo al príncipe Caspian para sacarle información, lucia muy ensangrentado, se encontraba tirado en el suelo amarrado en una silla, sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus manos muy lastimadas- ¨Parecen que vienen por ti Príncipe…¨ -Salen ambos y caminan por el pasillo un soldado corre hacia el-

¨Señor estamos siendo invadidos…¨

-Camina apresuradamente hacia las cárceles donde estaba encerrado el Líder, al ver que no se encontraba, corre por los pasillos con la espada en manos, su andar demostraba la molestia que sentía. Al llegar a un pasillo este daba a una terraza, en ella se podía contemplar todo el imperio, el Líder estaba observando a su gente enfrentando a los soldados Obscuros- ¨…Estas molesto…¨

-Sigue dándole la espalda al hombre que vestía de blanco- ¨…Molesto… crees que debería estarlo…¨ -Arroja la espada del Líder, la cual cae a sus pies-

¨No es necesario… la torre me pertenece…¨ -Escuchaba atentamente los movimientos del Perceptor, este coloca la espada en el cuello del Líder-

¨Dije que tomaras tu espada…¨

-El líder golpea la espada del Preceptor con su mano derecha, aprovechando la distracción, inclino su cuerpo enfrente, de tal manera que se barrió en el suelo, golpeando en una parte vital en la pierna del Perceptor- ¨…Muy listo…¨

-Arrojando el Preceptor su capa, lo único que cubría su rostro era una máscara blanca hecha de barro, los ojos y la boca lucían delineados en negro- ¨…¨

-El Líder toma su espada, al instante podía verse como bloqueaba el ataque del Preceptor- ¨…Eres bueno…¨ -Sacando chispas de la espada, con su mano derecha trata de golpear las costillas del Preceptor, al verlo toma su distancia-

¨…No puedo decir eso mismo de ti…¨ -Contraataca con más fuerza, de tal modo que lo empuja hacia una escultura y saca el aire de sus pulmones-

¨…Uff! … Deben de tener más cuidado… donde ponen esas esculturas… pueden ocasionar accidentes…¨ -Lucia un poco agitado, respiraba con un poco de dificultad el Líder-

¨… Lo mismo dije al ver donde la pondrían…¨ -Volviendo a atacar al Líder el Preceptor evadiendo rápidamente el golpe-

-El Líder contraatacando al instante, pero el Preceptor sostuvo el ataque con la espada-¨…Deberían remodelar este lugar… luce bien en las noches…¨ -Deja de sostener el ataque, lanzando otro con el brazo Izquierdo haciéndolo caer con gran fuerza, el Preceptor se impresiono al instante al ver que el Líder solo podía batallar con un brazo sin ningún problema-

¨… No sería mala idea… la verdad es que me aburre ver lo mismo…¨ -Sostiene el ataque del líder con su espada y lo desvía del lado derecho quedando desequilibrado el Líder-

-Al volver a querer atacar el Preceptor, el Líder lo golpea en la sien aturdiéndolo, por algunos instantes- ¨…Con que te aburre la monotonía… que te parecen las cosas espontaneas…¨

-Limpia la sangre que salía por debajo de su máscara, dando un ataque de siete contraataques con gran fuerza, los cuales evadía el Líder- ¨…Tal vez te subestime en cuanto los gustos… al parecer piensas igual que yo…¨

-Se pone de pie el Líder ya que el último ataque hizo que él se barriera para poder escapar del golpe- ¨… Eso es un gran error… Nunca sabes como otra persona puede innovar… algunos aspectos de tu castillo…¨ -Corre rápidamente a atacar al Preceptor, este sostiene su ataque de igual forma con la espada, se podía ver la gran fuerza que aplicaban al estar luchando-

-El Preceptos empujo el ataque del Líder ocasionando que resbalara, aprovechando el momento para atacar en el suelo, pero el giraba para que ningún golpe le diese, aun en el suelo se apresuro a levantarse rápidamente, ya un poco cansados ambos por usar sus fuerzas, el Líder volvió a lanzar con su brazo Izquierdo otro ataque con la espada con gran fuerza, mientras que con la otra golpea las costillas del Preceptor en un momento de distracción, cayendo al instante al suelo, acercándose a él-

¨… Es por demás… a veces los súbditos… no hacen un buen trabajo… aunque les pagues bien…¨ -Al terminar de hablar el Perceptor, el Líder vuelve a contraatacar pero fue impedido al ser atravesada su mano Izquierda por una flecha dorada-

¨Haaaaa!¨ -Grita quedamente, dejando caer al instante su espada, retrocede algunos metros del Preceptor, de tal forma que le permitiese evadir algún ataque de este, observando rápidamente a unos metros del a otro ser de blanco-

¨Caray… parece que viene el diseñador de interiores… al cual no llame…¨ -Riendo el Perceptor mientras veía como estaba arrinconado el Líder tratando de vendarse su mano-

¨…Guau! Creí que tenía mala vista… ahora veo que me hacen falta lentes…¨ -Arrancaba tela de su capa para vendar su mano Izquierda, contemplaba como el Preceptor se acercaba a él-

¨Creo que si haces un buen trabajo… tal vez te contrate… hay seguro dental…¨ -Camina lentamente, como disfrutando el momento-

-Una flecha atraviesa por la espalda a un ser, saliendo sangre rápidamente-

Próximo Capítulo…

Invierno…


	9. Chapter 9

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

Invierno**…**

¨Percibes la infinita obscuridad por todos sus alrededores…¨

¨Apenas pueden tus ojos… acostumbrarse a ella…¨

¨Mientras un aire de vida y pureza se dirige… por todos sus alrededores…¨

¨Observas aun en penumbras… que pese a que estuviese obscuro…¨

¨Empieza a surgir lo más divino de todo… VIDA…¨

¨Primeramente las plantas… que darían sustento a otras especies…¨

¨Lo escuchas… SÍ… así es… se empieza a acercar…¨

¨Es la melodía jamás escuchada…¨

¨Jamás pronunciada…¨

¨Emitida por una criatura divina…¨

¨Tan misteriosa y… tan mística…¨

¨Llega un momento en que mira al horizonte…¨

¨Y apenas pronuncia una hermosa canción…¨

¨Quizás… un susurro…¨

¨De ella no surgió nada… pero se alejo de él…¨

¨Volando…tan lejos… de ese lugar de vida… ¨

¨Aslan… es el nombre de mi Creador…¨

¨Invierno… la temporada más fría que he sentido desde entonces… ciento aun como mis pies de cachorro son quemados… por la nieve…¨

¨Era de tarde… una pequeña briza toco un árbol muerto… quemado de un incendio… el olor que emanaba era muy particular… a los que he conocido en mi existencia…¨

¨De esa pequeña briza… de un hermoso canto de cuna… surgí yo… no tenia nombre aun… era demasiado pequeño… mis pies no se acostumbraban al hielo…¨

¨Trate de correr pero la nieve me hundía… pero pronto encontré la mejor manera de poder avanzar… saltando…¨

¨Al volver a ver atrás vi algo que preferiría olvidar… el olor que emanaba el árbol… pertenecía a los cuerpos de seres que colgaban de este… se encontraban quemados…¨

¨A veces pienso que cuando naces… No hay cosa más agradable que ver seres que te quieren…¨

¨Corrí como podía con mis pequeños saltos de cachorro… aventurándome a muchas cosas…¨

¨Después de cinco días… mis pies estaban sangrantes… y el hambre me atrapaba con su poderosa sensación… ya no tenía fuerzas… ese día nevó… Así le nombraba Richard… nieve…¨

¨Eso era todo… solo tenía que vivir cinco días…¨

¨Quede… inconsciente… durante mucho tiempo… pero esa no era mi misión… algo me aferraba a la vida… ¿Quién…? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué yo….?¨

¨Entonces escuche las palabras más bellas que jamás había escuchado desde mi nacimiento…¨

¨Hola… Winters…¨

¨Era un pequeño niño, que se calentaba, con el fuego que el mismo hizo… estaba solo… tenía miedo… así que lo primero que hice fue ocultarme…¨

¨Poco me percate de que él había vendado mis pies muy lastimados… Pasó algo de tiempo y lo contemplaba a la distancia… Saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de pan… lo partió a la mitad… dejando la otra mitad alado de él…¨

¨Aproveche el momento en que concilio el sueño… y me acerque… tenía mucha hambre… Comí el pan más delicioso de mi vida… pese a la dureza…¨

¨Tenia frio… así que me acerque al fuego para calentarme… de igual forma que el pequeño niño…¨

¨Por el día… el me metió en un bolsillo de su chaqueta caliente… percatándose de que pudiera respirar… y ver… Cerca de su corazón….¨

¨Nos escondíamos… y llegábamos a tiendas completamente vacías… robábamos comida que nos permitiera seguir con vida en el Invierno… Siempre cuidándonos de que no nos vieran…¨

¨El canto que surgía de su voz al pronunciar palabras que no entendía en un principio era melancólica y triste…¨

¨El me dijo su nombre… Richard… era judío… al decir esto último sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, quizás porque era un impedimento, en ese momento… sus padres los habían tomado personas malas… los llevaron a un campo de concentración… Y decía que quería ser fuerte… para poder sacarlos de ahí… he irse a vivir junto conmigo… Sus ojos lucían muy tristes al decirme que… nadie vuelve de ahí… Pero demostraba tener ESPERANZA cuando mencionaba que su familia era muy fuerte y que lo esperarían…¨

¨Todo será como antes Winters…¨

¨Lo recuerdas… (La voz se quebraba al pronunciar esto último, emanando un gran suspiro) porque aun se me hace nudo la garganta… Richard…¨

¨Al transcurrir el tiempo nos volvimos inseparables… El era mi mejor amigo… o eso mencionaba Richard…. Amigos….¨

¨El me seguía diciéndome Winters… Nos alejamos de la ciudad… nos internamos en un bosque… ese lugar fue nuestra casa durante algunos años…¨

¨Richard… creció y se volvió un joven… muy inteligente… pero sobre todo astuto… me enseño a robar comida… esta nos alimentaba a los dos…¨

¨El siempre vivía entusiasmado con la idea de volverse un soldado, estando adentro iría a buscar a su familia…¨

¨Cuatro años después Richard… se aventuró a conocer lugares abandonados por soldados, en medio del frio encontró cuerpos tirados en fosas grandes, los observo por algunos instantes y entro a un edificio grande y saco una pala con la cual empezó a arrojar tierra a los cuerpos... contemplaba su labor mientras salían de su rostro lágrimas, lucia desorientado…. Durante algunos minutos se detuvo cayendo al suelo, mientras emanaba gritos de dolor… secando sus lágrimas bruscamente… como si en ese preciso momento fueran un estorbo que no puede solucionar….¨

¨Esa noche fue larga…¨

¨Al día siguiente… me sostuvo con su mano y me acaricio… sus ojos lucían decididos…¨

¨Winters… tú nunca has sido como los demás gatos…¨

¨Espérame…¨ ¨dijiste mientras me dabas la espalda… Pero en ese momento no podías confiar en tus propias palabras…¨

¨Caminaste mientras las hojas de otoño labraban tu camino… a un destino poco usual…¨

¨Te seguí sin que me vieras, había tenido a un gran mentor… caminaste a un lugar donde había muchos de esos hombres malos… levantaste tus manos mientras te observaban… parecía como ellos corrían aborazasos tras de ti… todo lucia muy despacio… diste la media vuelta y me viste… ellos llegaron ante ti y te golpearon tan fuerte que escuchaba… pero tú no gritaste… solo me observabas… como si te tranquilizara el gran dolor que sentías…¨

¨Cuando quise ir… tu dijiste que no… con tu cabeza… después de los golpes que recibiste… te llevaron al lugar… donde vivían los malos…¨

¨Te espere ese día… el siguiente… y otro día mas… sin moverme de donde me pediste que me quedara… tal vez en cualquier momento si me distraía con ir a comer, no te vería… no quería dejarte, tenía que cuidarte… Richard…¨

¨Y recordé tus palabras…¨

¨Winters… nunca tengas miedo… yo siempre te cuidare…¨ ¨Nunca supe porque lo decías, y sonreías…¨

¨Yo también tenía que cuidarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo…¨

¨Pasaron meses sin verte… esporádicamente iba a conseguir comida y traía un poco para ti… tal vez tendrías hambre cundo llegaras con tu familia…¨

¨Seguía quieto… en el mismo lugar de siempre…¨

¨Un monstro metálico paso frente a mí, se detuvo algunos metros después, corrí y me escondí… un joven bajo… bestia de soldado… hablaba con otro sujeto en otro idioma… observo el lugar donde Richard… había dicho que tendría que esperarlo… Subió al objeto metálico… y no lo volví a ver…¨

¨Tal vez hubiera sido distinto si hubiera salido…¨

…..

Se escuchaban las flechas descender mientras atacaban los arqueros liderados por el Mayor Winters. La flecha que atravesó cercas del corazón del preceptor, era una flecha plateada. Al mirar el preceptor al sujeto que la lanzo, noto que un gato amarillo lo había hecho de una distancia no tan lejana.

Winters empezó a saltar por los tejados aproximándose a donde se encontraba el líder y los dos preceptores, en momentos parecía que volaba, pero su destreza le permitía hacer saltos lejanos.

El preceptor saco la flecha que estaba incrustaba atrás en su espalda, mientras lo hacia la flecha parecía derretirse pues la sangre del preceptor lucia como lava caliente que al caer al suelo las gotas de sangre dispersaban llamas, el preceptor tomo su arco velozmente mientras Winters seguía avanzando hacia ellos, tomo una flecha dorada y la lanzo velozmente.

El Mayor Winters quiso detenerse por unos instantes para evadir la flecha dorada.

…..

¨Sabes… que es lo hace tener más frio Winters… la nieve… porque después de terminar de nevar… sigue el frio… es como algodón tan sube y delicado… (Cae un poco de nieve en el rostro del cachorro, mientras este contemplaba en la mano del joven Richard como caía la nieve) yo la contemplaba cuando era temporada de navidad… Papa recogía leños de pinos…. Su aroma cuando se quemaban con el fuego era deliciosa… y Mama… Mama calentaba la cena… (El pequeño gato subió hasta su hombro del niño y se quedó casi sentadito mientras el joven Richard levantaba sus brazos disfrutando ver caer la nieve) la cena de navidad… cuando los encontremos les diré que hagan la cena de navidad para ti y para mi… Winters…¨

Al empezar a descender un poco la temperatura, el joven envolvió al pequeño gatito en su bufanda poco vieja y lo metió en su chaqueta, caminando hacia el bosque, en sus espaldas podían verse los edificios derrumbados de lo que antes era una ciudad. Al fondo se escuchaban estallidos y disparos.

….

La flecha dorada se incrusta cerca del pecho del Mayor Winter. Cae al suelo a gran velocidad. El preceptor se apresura a alcanzarlo.

…..

¨Siempre tu fiel espectador…¨

¨Tu gran admirador…¨

¨Fui tu consuelo… en los momentos de soledad…¨

¨Tuve un gran Mentor… Hoy crecí para demostrarte que algún día… Richard seré casi como tu…¨

…

Al caer al suelo con gran dureza, su vista se nublo, ya que el rey obscuro estaba abriendo canal, el mayor Winters soltó su arco y las flechas que le quedaban a algunos centímetros del, el dolor se hacía presente mientras avanzaba arrastrándose hacia sus flechas.

El preceptor avanzaba rápidamente. Se podía ver que estaba enfurecido con el Mayor Winters, el preceptor patea el arco hacia una esquina, cuando estaba a algunos centímetros del Mayor. Lo sujeto fuertemente del cuello y lo alzo hasta verlo frente a él.

¨Maldito gato…¨ Su voz era estremecedora.

El Mayor Winters no hizo alguna expresión de dolor. Mientras contemplaba la máscara de barro del preceptor. Por unos instantes la mirada del Mayor se desvió, como si estuviera viendo algo.

…

Un joven que caminaba hacia ellos se aproximaba. En medio de la guerra que estaba ocurriendo nadie lo vería, por más que forzaba sus ojos para poder contemplar quien era, no podía.

¨Tienes miedo…¨ Escucho que ese joven le hablaba a lo lejos

El mayor no exclamo nada. Pues de algún modo sabía que era una ilusión puesta por el Rey obscuro al estar tratando de abrir canal como lo hacía con todos los que morían.

Los patas del Mayor empezaban a tornarse distintas, como a las de un demonio, era evidente que se estaba muriendo.

…

¨Despierta… despierta joven gato¨ Le hablaba a Winters aun de cachorro un gato anciano, lo único que lo vestía era un suéter largo que arrastraba por el suelo las hojas doradas de otoño colgaban de su vestimenta.

¨Qué te trajo aquí joven cachorro…¨ El joven cachorro casi moribundo lo veía pero no podía hablar.

¨Has caminado mucho… joven cachorro… porque estas solo…¨

Próximo Capítulo…

Descenso…

Richard… fue entrenado como soldado… toda su adolescencia…¨

¨Un Judío entrenado como soldado Alemán… Nunca comprendí por que te provocaba sarcasmo Richard…¨


	10. Chapter 10

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

Descenso**…**

¨Contemplas con una profunda desilusión al ser que camina hacia ti, sus ojos azules te hacen recordar viejos momentos que eran felices en tu vida, bajas la mirada para que el pensamiento no nuble tu idea original, vuelve a arrojar la espada hacia tu mano derecha la cual no es de gran ayuda, te pones de pie nuevamente, te acercas rápidamente golpeándolo duramente en su rostro, rompiendo su máscara en pedazos, tu mente lo reconoció desde un inicio, pero hay algo en ti que trata de aferrarse a la idea de que no es verdad, los pedazos caen lentamente, pero sabes que realmente no son los pedazos que caen como hierro al suelo, sino que es más el dolor que te ocasiona el recuerdo...¨

…..

12 años atrás

¨Hoy no… el aire que respiras se siente más pesado… duele al entrar a tus pulmones… te arrastras con un profundo dolor… no quieres que tu vida acabe aun… no de esa forma… el césped luce más obscuro que antes… color guindo… lo vez… lamentando que esa sería la última imagen que recordarías… tus ojos se cierran pese a que te esfuerces… ¨Por favor aun no… aun no… mi hermana me necesita…¨ arrancas un trozo de césped…¨

…..

¨Hay mucha gente extraña a tu alrededor con mascaras… te tratas de levantar de donde estas recostado… vez inmediatamente el centro de tu pecho… está hundido… sientes miedo y un eminente dolor que no cesa… manejas al instante mucha adrenalina para que el dolor se vuelva tolerable… en tus brazos hay agujas… pareciese una transfusión de sangre el ser que te la da esta alado tuyo… no puedes ver su rostro por que al igual que los otros tiene una máscara… te someten a la cama… el estrés aumenta al no saber que te podrá pasar… susurras pues no puedes gritar… ¨Por favor… necesito ir por mi hermana… dios... ella esta…¨ una mujer igual a ellos se acerca y encaja una fleja dorada en tu pecho… tus lagrimas salen espontáneamente… el dolor vuelve a prevalecer… sientes eso… tu corazón late muy lento… lo escuchas… hace gran ruido… ¨Lucy PERDON… nunca fui buen hermano…¨ Susurras para ti mismo… mientras tu rostro voltea a ver por última vez a aquel sujeto¨ -Cae tu ultima lagrima y con ello el infarto que detuvo tu corazón (empezó a ennegrecer el cuerpo rápidamente, a la distancia se escucha decir)- ¨Rompiste el canal, como saldrá del descenso?…¨ -Una voz grave emana del ser que daba su sangre- ¨Tendremos que esperar…¨

-Pero el cuerpo empezaba a morir y el aun no regresaba, todos los días este ser iba a ver su recuperación, pero se iba desilusionado al ver que no había algún logro, su rostro no podía ser visible, pero se notaba la frustración-

…..

¨El mar nuevamente… lo escucho… es un ruido ensordecedor cuando el silencio se hace presente las veinticuatro horas del día… te sorprende saber que no es necesario el ver ya que la obscuridad prevalece… surge tu primera pregunta… ¨Cuantos días han pasado?…¨ no recuerdas nada… ni si quiera quien eres, y como llegaste ahí… no lo necesitas…¨

¨Sigues contemplando el horizonte a sabiendas que no veras nada… pero la esperanza no disminuye… tu segunda pregunta surge sin querer… ¨Cuando amanecerá?…¨ y sabes que nunca abra día… pero es una pregunta que surge…¨

¨La incertidumbre… y el miedo prevalecen… tus sentidos se agudizan escuchas voces de animales… tal vez salvajes… ¨Que es ese sonido… se que lo he escuchado antes… las olas del mar lo opacan con su gran fuerza…¨ tienes mucha hambre y piensas en el delicioso… pollo frito… que prepara Mamá… comeré por todos los días que me la pase mal…¨ -Riendo levemente, pues no tienes fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo- vuelve a surgir una duda pero no sabes por qué piensas eso…¨

¨Pronto estarán aquí… Puedo sentirlo…¨ te pones de pie y miras al horizonte lamentando que ese sería lo último que escucharas y lo que imaginarias puesto que no puedes ver las olas del mar… Pero hay algo que dice espera… Las olas no pueden opacarlo… sientes un gran dolor en tu pecho… que aumenta con más intensidad… vuelves a ver al horizonte… una luz que flota por el agua… de ella emana una voz…¨

¨Algo empieza a arrastrarte… de eso surge otra voz que te provoca un inusual miedo…¨La desesperación no es una opción… EL OLVIDO ES PARTE DE TU PODER…¨ la luz blanca sigue acercándose pero la fuerza de la obscuridad te arrastra con gran fuerza… sientes como empieza a arrancarte tu corazón… sientes como escurre de tu rostro gotas de agua… estiras tu brazo hacia la luz… esta trata de llegar a ti lo más rápido que puede…¨

¨De ella sale un ruido… un sollozo y después una voz tranquilizadora… ¨Ed… Edmund… hermano… donde estas… no me dejes… odio estar sola… ED…¨ está a unos pasos de ti… pero la obscuridad te jala cada vez más… a lo profundo del Bosque Obscuro… te aferras a lo que parecen ser arboles… sientes como empieza a salir sangre de tus dedos… necesitas tiempo… ¨Lo lamento Lucy… nunca fui buen hermano…¨ te dejas vencer ya no puedes mas…¨

-Pero al dejarte llevar por la obscuridad, la luz te sujeta- ¨Tal vez… solo tal vez… QUIZÁS… este con vida… no vi su cuerpo… quiero pensar que aun lo está… Que eso no hacen los hermanos… SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS…¨ -La luz envolvió por completo al cuerpo mientras escuchaba estas palabras-

¨Al despertar sientes que empiezas a ahogarte estas hundiéndote… nadas lo más rápido que puedes… al salir respiras fuertemente… la luz sega por instantes tus ojos… nadas hacia la horilla… cansado tomas tu tiempo para ver que hay en tus alrededores…¨

¨Por fin sales…¨

¨Sin fuerzas miras a un sujeto que viste una toga en color verde obscuro… extrañado al percatarte unos instantes de que desapareció de tu vista… tratas de hablar… pero no puedes… estas demasiado cansado…¨

¨Tomate tu tiempo…¨ -Habla el sujeto de toga verde obscuro- ¨Así es un lago… pero no es cualquier lago… pertenece al de La Isla del Dragón…¨ -Sentándose alado del joven, mientras contemplaba la extensión del territorio, surgiendo del fondo un fuerte rugido tal vez de un dragón-

¨Te estremeces un poco pues nunca habías escuchado el rugir de un dragón… minutos después te incorporas, pero aun tus piernas no se adaptan a tu peso… pierdes el equilibrio… cayendo bruscamente al suelo…¨

¨Era literal cuando dije… tomate tú tiempo… llevas hundido en el fondo del lago… cinco años…¨

-Sorprendido por lo que dijo el hombre de toga, su rostro reflejo una gran duda- ¨… Co… como…¨ -No podía coordinar el habla el joven, pero el hombre extraño lo entendía-

-Observándolo por unos instantes, ve el lago- ¨Claro te explico…¨

¨Tu llevas muerto cinco años... pero para que tu cuerpo no muriera mientras Cortaban Canal y salías del Descenso… lo traje aquí para que siguiese manteniéndose vivo… sin que el cuerpo contenga tu alma…¨

¨En otras palabras Cortar Canal es impedir que te transformes en un demonio… y que después de tres días de constante sufrimiento vallas al Descenso… es imposible salir de ese plano… cortando automáticamente te lleva al Descenso… en donde tú puedes dominar tú conciencia astral… por lo tanto… el sueño no te domina a ti… ya que el Descenso sigue un patrón… en este caso donde un joven pierde sus cinco sentidos poco a poco y desaparece cuando baja por una cueva…¨

-El joven estaba siendo dominado por visiones de todo lo que había vivido antes, durante y después de morir, llego un momento que solo grito, para desahogarse, sus músculos estaban atrofiados, por lo que los movimientos eran torpes y caía constantemente-

¨Como repetí… tomate tú tiempo…¨ -Dejándolo solo, mientras se acostumbraba-

-La noche empezaba a surgir y el joven necesitaba alimentarse, de pronto un olor a comida surgía del bosque, se puso de pie, caminando con torpeza, al fondo contemplo al mismo hombre de toga, calentando pescado en las brazas de los leños- ¨Siéntate vamos a comer…¨ -El joven aun no pudiendo dominar sus movimientos se dejo caer, aquel momento fue fantástico, ya que sentía que comía la mejor comida que había probado en mucho tiempo, así que no era de esperar que por comer rápido se llevara a la boca espinas que al final, no le importo por el hambre que tenía.

…..

¨Ese día tuve inmensidad de dudas respecto a mi descenso, pero ninguna se comparaba con la culpa que cargaría toda mi vida, así que desde entonces prometí, no cuestionar sobre mi existencia, sino vivir preguntándome… porque yo sigo viviendo… no soy merecedor después de que nunca la apoye como debía…¨

¨El hombre de tez obscura y toga verde, me observaba a lo lejos, tal vez pensando que en cualquier momento haría preguntas, pero de que servía… eso traería de nuevo con vida a mi hermana… Así que desde ese día solo hablaba esporádicamente con él, de ayudar a los seres de Narnia, construir un castillo con los refugiados, ser más fuerte, convertir mi perdida así como mis frustraciones en ESPERANZA…¨

¨Los años pasaron construí no un castillo sino un imperio con los refugiados que salvábamos el Concilier y yo… Todos ellos me querían… en las batallas que disputamos, muchos de ellos dieron su vida por su Líder… (cerrando los ojos pues en su mente había una idea y esa era no ser merecedor de tal privilegio) por mí… Cada que segaba la vida a esas bestias obscuras… me recordaban la frustración que sentía… por ser tan débil… aquel día¨

¨En una de esas múltiples batallas con los obscuros conocí a la que se convertiría alguien muy importante para mí existencia… la salve de las manos de esos tritones obscuros que la asediaban… (Nombre que se le otorga a los hombres sirenas que han sido tocados por la obscuridad, ellos han sido convertidos en una especie de quimeras marinas) desde entonces se volvió mi más fiel soldado… mi compañera en los momentos de desesperanza… mi mejor amiga… y mi prometida… La Reyna de las sirenas…¨

¨Ella sabe que no puedo estar con ella… pero nunca me ha dejado… pese las múltiples veces que le he dicho que me deje… como podría amar a un humano siendo ella una sirena… su simple respuesta es: fe…¨

¨Los días en que era mucho el peso que cargaba… visitaba la cueva… pasaba horas sentado… donde te vi sentada por última vez… tenías miedo… y yo… yo… fui tan débil… (Cayendo de su rostro lagrimas)¨

Observo hacia el horizonte recordando algunas palabras que no sabía de donde las había escuchado ¨ Siempre estaremos juntos…¨

...

El hombre de la máscara aprovecha el momento de distracción tuya, por la fuerte impresión que sentías, caes al suelo, mientras vez como sujeta su espada firmemente.

¨Edmud… por que no luchas como debe de ser…¨ blandiendo la espada con gran fuerza justo unos centímetros del rostro del joven.

El joven Edmund contempla con gran asombro a su propio hermano Peter, el cual anteriormente era conocido por ser: El Sumo Monarca de toda Narnia, representa actualmente el más temido preceptor en la historia de Narnia

¨…¨ -El joven Edmund se pone de pie, mientras contemplaba el rostro de su hermano riendo, mientras que sus ojos lucían desesperados, las lágrimas se hacían presente en todo momento en el preceptor.

Lo empuja fuertemente Peter a Edmund ¨Que es lo único que te limita…¨ -haciéndole un corte en el pecho- ¨Que sea tu hermano…¨

Edmund se encontraba en estado de Shock al ver como el rostro de su hermano lucia contrario a lo que reflejaba su mirada. Esquivo los golpes algo torpes que daba el preceptor.

¨Quién te hizo esto…¨

….

¨Porque te vas y nos dejas solos Peter…¨ estaban hablando en la estación de tren cuatro jóvenes

¨Tiene que ser así… Edmund… además no va a ser por tanto tiempo… solo hasta diciembre…¨

¨Es de por tal motivo que ahora como hermano mayor deberás cuidar a Lucy… Ella te necesita Ed…¨

Se escucha el silbido de salida del tren, dando la advertencia de que ya iba a salir, los cuatro hermanos se despiden con mucho cariño, como si nunca más se fueran a ver. Al subir al tren el joven Peter y la joven Susan, buscan una ventana para despedirse de sus hermanos menores mientras avanzaba el tren.

…

¨Ya basta… mi función… es eliminar al líder de la rebelión… y la tuya acabar con los preceptores… antes de llegar con el Rey Obscuro…¨ Sujeta la espada del joven Edmund y empieza a luchar velozmente con ambas espadas.

El líder Edmund trata de esquivar algunos de los recios ataques que el preceptor le estaba dando, corrió hacia el pasillo torpemente debido a las grandes heridas que el preceptor le estaba otorgando, al llegar a las escaleras de la enorme torre, resbala y se cae por todas las escaleras quedando inconsciente por los golpes que tubo mientras descendia.

El preceptor baja las escaleras rápidamente, al llegar al final de estas, ve con desprecio al líder, dándolo como muerto y sale de la torre por las puertas principales, en medio de la guerra que estaba suscitándose.

…..

La guerra estaba en su cúspide, la joven Lucy entrenada por el líder seguía luchando con las interminables bestias que segaban la vida a muchas bestias parlantes y personas de Narnia.

Por una extraña razón se detiene observando la torre de la cual sale el preceptor con su toga blanca sin que se le viera su rostro, se abre espacio combatiendo a las bestias obscuras y llega con mucho esfuerzo a la torre, cierra las puertas de la torre, camina sigilosamente para no ser tomada por sorpresa por alguna bestia obscura. Al casi llegar a las escaleras, nota que el líder estaba boca abajo inconsciente y muy mal herido.

Lo toma entre sus brazos ¨Ed… Edmund… despierta¨ golpea levemente su rostro.

Se escucha el resonar de las puertas de la torre, estaban prendiendo fuego a sus alrededores. La joven no parecía importarle, saco de su bolsillo un frasco que brillaba como diamante, le dio un líquido que al caer a la boca del líder no pareció ayudarle. Siguió igual, lo abrazo fuertemente en medio del gran fuego que estaba surgiendo en la torre. Cerró los ojos, mientras el humo empezaba a asfixiarlos a ambos.

¨Siempre juntos hermano…¨

Próximo Capitulo…

Karim…


	11. Chapter 11

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

Karim...

¨Ayer recordé algo… no le dije en ningún momento… cuanto lo amaba… cuanto quise que estuviera aquí con nosotros dos… repase todo estos últimos años… si alguna vez por mi cabeza paso… el detenerte…¨

-Se contempla en penumbras en un enorme castillo, la silueta de un hombre demacrado, completamente ciego, sentado en un sillón rustico frente a la cama de la dama Lucy, a lo que quedaba de aquel Tisroc Derion, después de un largo tiempo se incorpora y con pasos algo torpes y rastreros, camino por el castillo completamente abandonado, al fondo se escucha una voz que hacía eco en todo el castillo-

¨Derion… Derion…¨ -La voz ocasionaba estremecimiento y un gran miedo te apodera rápidamente-

-Por supuesto la percepción del Tisroc era completamente diferente, vivía encerrado en su propia prisión, caminando todas las noches hacia la habitación de la dama Lucy, era la única que le podía hacer sentir paz, siempre que tenía una pesadilla en su sueño eterno-

…..

¨Hijo… algún día tendrás que hacerte cargo de este imperio… tendrás que ayudar a tu gente… trata de que nunca les falte algo… comida… agua… tierra…¨

¨Debes de ser tan generoso como lo fueron hace muchos años los reyes de Narnia… y… tendrás que ser igual de valiente como la Reyna Lucy…¨ -Se contempla en un amanecer al Tisroc de Tashbaan hablando con su pequeño hijo en brazos, su aspecto era bellamente parecido a un Persa atractivo, fornido, ojos grises pese a su tés morena, rasgos suaves en su rostro-

¨Sabes aquí entre nos… si hubiera llegado a tiempo… ella se hubiera casado conmigo… pero desapareció al igual que los demás reyes… (Sale una risa fuerte del tisroc, y abraza a su pequeño hijo que tenía en brazos) …Pero está bien que haya sucedido eso, sino, no hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida…¨

-Sale del pequeño bebe una risa hermosa mientras jugaba el padre con él. El mar era testigo de la felicidad que sentía padre e hijo- ¨Hablando de eso Karim… para que también logres ser el mejor Tisroc deberás encontrar a una mujer buena, que te amé… porque ella será tu mano derecha en los momentos difíciles…¨

-Cuando el Tisroc baja de sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, lo toma de su pequeña mano y camina por las enormes escaleras de su palacio, mientras bajaba las escaleras el pequeño niño iba creciendo a cada escalón que pasaba, era notorio como los años pasaban en su rostro, al llegar al final de las escaleras se podía ver como el joven portaba las vestimentas para ser nombrado Tisroc de toda Tashbaan¨

¨Al subir al montículo… el joven Tisroc contemplo por unos instantes a los reyes de diferentes lugares de Narnia… ellos observaban de pie al futuro Tisroc…¨

¨Pero los ojos del futuro emperador no observan a esas personas… sino más bien se enfocaban en un ataúd que estaba enfrente de él, se acercó a este, mientras sus ojos cristalinos veían sin vida a su Padre, tomo su mano… recordando por unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, como de pequeño su padre le ayudaba a bajar las escaleras, al abrirlos nuevamente, beso su mano, pese a la educación de rey no podía evitar que las lágrimas cesaran, beso su frente, los recuerdos volvían a hacerse presentes… cuando su Padre antes de dormir le besaba su frente mientras esperaba a que su hijo se durmiese¨

¨Lo recuerdas… trataba de no dormir para que estuvieras siempre conmigo…¨ -Susurrando para sí mismo, saliendo después un pequeño grito de dolor mientras que las lágrimas seguían saliendo-

-A las afueras del palacio conmemoraron la coronación del Tiscroc, hubo un desfile en su honor, pero pese a que todos sus súbditos gritaran su nombre a cada instante, el joven se sentía distante de la realidad-

¨… Papa… cuanto te amo…¨

…..

¨Papa solía contarme siempre que me dormía donde conoció a Mama, el solía decir que la había conocido 3 meses después, de que conoció a Bahram V. así que, es indispensable hablar del…¨

¨Bhram V… nació en la pequeña ensenada situada casi en el extremo sur de Calormen, sus padres eran pobres, vivían de lo que pescaban… por lo que era sencillo definir la profesión de ellos y Bharam V… En una de esas aventuras de joven tonto y engreído… Mi Padre visito esos lugares donde según él… se encontraban esas personas pobres sin aspiraciones… Claro… eso pensaba el a esa edad…¨ -Se distinguía un tono de sarcasmo en estas últimas palabras del Tisroc Derion-

¨Bharam V. nunca había ido a vender el pescado al mercado así que como inexperto era sencillo para las personas maleadas, comprarle el pescado a poco precio… Algo nervioso puso su puesto esperando a que se acercaran…¨

¨Pocos minutos de haberse instalado, algunos hombres de aspecto poco confiable se acercaron al joven, para tratar de robarle el pescado sin pagarle un centavo al chico… en los empujones que se estaban suscitando frente a su puesto, uno de eso sujetos se acercó al joven y lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, cayendo intempestivamente al suelo… impotente observo como las personas se estaban empezando a llevar su mercancía… al tratar de hacer algo, Bharam V. se llevó muchos golpes, así que no era de esperar que haya quedado muy lastimado…¨

¨Al terminar el forcejeo por parte de estos hombres, y el robo de su mercancía, con mucha tristeza contempla lo que quedaba de su puesto, algunas lágrimas de molestia salen de su rostro… se puso de pie como pudo y camino lentamente por el mercado… Había dolor a cada paso que daba, pero era más el dolor que sentía, por pensar que llegaría a casa con las manos… bacías…¨

¨Parecía como un fantasma en medio de esa multitud… su pensamiento era nublado por la idea de cómo llegaría a la casa de sus padres… sin darles a sus padres algo de dinero… Así que ese día prefirió no llegar a su casa… Los golpes lo habían dejado algo inconsciente… solo caminaba por instinto…¨

¨Al poco rato cayó al suelo desmayándose al instante… un hombre con armadura plateada brillante se le acercó…¨

¨Hay la verdad no entiendo como Papa tenía tan mal gusto para vestir¨ –Riendo después de comentar esto sarcásticamente el Joven Derion-

¨Lo tomo en sus brazos llevándolo a un lugar donde cuidaban a los enfermos… al día siguiente Bharam V. despertó… impresionado por el lugar donde se encontraba… le pregunto a la enfermera que lo atendía…¨

¨Dónde estoy¨ -Su rostro aparentaba mucho asombro-

-La enfermera impresionada por la reacción del joven, intenta calmarlo- ¨Todo está bien…¨

-El joven seguía algo impaciente, pero trato de tranquilizarse- ¨Quien me trajo aquí… no tengo como pagar esto…¨

-La enfermera al ver que el joven estaba intranquilo, lo calmo hablándole de la persona que lo había salvado- ¨Veras ayer estuviste por muchas horas inconsciente y el Tisroc Karim te trajo a este lugar…¨

-Confundido el joven por tal situación se pone de pie, pero cae rápidamente- ¨Tengo que irme… mis padres deben de estar preocupados por mi…¨

-Se escuchan unas pisadas fuertes cerca de la puerta de donde atendían al joven- ¨Ya te vas… pero si apenas te estas recuperando…¨ ¨No es necesario comentar que el sujeto que hablo era mi progenitor…¨ -Siguiendo hablando sarcásticamente-

-La joven enfermera le hace una reverencia sin verlo a los ojos, el hombre camina acercándose a Bharam V., dejándose caer fuertemente en la cama, lastimándole la pierna quebrada, apareciendo una muestra de dolor en el rostro del joven lisiado- ¨Rallos no sabía que tenías lesionada la pierna…¨ -Levantándose rápidamente mientras aparecía en su rostro algo de sarcasmo- ¨se nota que no tienes idea de quién soy yo… niño…¨

¨Abecés llegaba a pensar que decía mentiras pero en verdad si fue así como se conocieron, le pregunte a Bharam V. en uno de esos días de entrenamiento, siempre había una expresión de risa en su rostro cuando le hacía preguntas de mi Padre…¨

¨Continuando con la historia¨

¨El rostro del joven parecía algo desentendido, pero a la vez no le interesaba lo que le decía el sujeto¨ ¨Es necesaria saberlo…¨ -Pregunto el joven-

-El tisroc algo molesto se vuelve a sentar en la cama para lastimarle la pierna quebrada al muchacho, el cual no hizo exclamación de dolor- ¨… sí que eres necio…¨

¨La enfermera algo impaciente por la situación que se estaba aconteciendo dirige algunas palabras al Tisroc, que más bien parecía mormullos…¨

¨Qué has dicho… habla fuerte…¨ -Contesto algo desesperado el Tisroc-

¨Tisroc… el enfermo debe de descansar… él no puede curar sus lesiones… con usted aquí…¨

¨Yo no sé cómo la enfermera agarro valor para contestarle de esa manera a mi Padre… La verdad se lo merecía era engreído… Así que la reacción de mi Padre fue predecible…¨

¨Yo te doy el trabajo… Yo soy al que le debes respeto y… decido que a partir de hoy ya no trabajas aquí…¨

¨Y decía que Bharam V. era necio… Sí que era especial mi Padre…¨ -comenta sarcásticamente Derion-

¨La verdad no sé quién eres… Pero hasta yo que soy pobre tengo más educación que tu… Y decido irme de este lugar lleno de tu ego… y tu despotismo… Tu eres un ser muy miserable… No tengo idea que hizo que te volvieras así… Pero yo no estoy dispuesto que derrames esa miseria en mi… Y sabes algo… decido nunca servirte…¨

¨Guau! Sí que se enojó Bharam V. con mi Padre…¨-Nuevamente interrumpe en la historia el joven Derion-

¨Y por primera vez… el joven Tisroc… se quedó callado… mientras contemplaba como la enfermera… se llevaba al joven lisiado de la habitación… Karim se quedó observando el atardecer en la ventana… mientras sus sirvientes trataban de decirle que esos hombres eran tontos por faltarle el respeto…¨

¨Ese día pidió llevarle a su Madre un recado con sus sirvientes…¨

¨Decido… renunciar a ser Tisroc… No soy merecedor de ser emperador…¨

¨Se fue quitando prenda por prenda hasta quedar con solo ropa real… la cual se quitó de igual manera, para vestir ropa de la gente que vivía en esos lugares… Karim decidió irse de la habitación caminando por las calles repletas de gente malvada… debes en cuando preguntando a cada hombre que veía… dónde vivían los pescadores… Muchos de ellos no le prestaban interés o contestaban groserías… Al poco rato la noche se hizo presente en Calormen, el joven Tisroc llego a la costa a duras penas… cansado y con poca visibilidad más que el de la luz de la luna, decidió buscar casa por casa al joven lisiado… No encontraba alguna referencia de ese muchacho pues nunca había sabido su nombre…¨

¨Al perder las esperanzas siguió caminando por la playa mientras a lo lejos veía a un joven sentado en unas palmeras de cocos… observando la luna… camino lentamente hasta llegar con el…¨

¨Así que decidiste seguirme hasta donde vivo… que deseas…¨ -Pregunto el muchacho sentado en las palmeras al ver Tisroc caminando a pasos lentos y rastreros-

¨Al llegar a él se deja caer en la arena descansando por un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento¨

¨Eres… difícil… de… encontrar…¨ -Hablando a intervalos pues estaba muy cansado-

¨Vivo lejos que esperabas… ya comiste…¨

¨Aun… no…¨

¨Ven ayúdame… y te llevo a mi casa para que comas algo…¨

¨Por qué me ayudas… después de lo que hice…¨

¨Vamos ninguna persona es tan mala… para no ser merecedora de algo de comida…¨

¨Ambos a paso lento se dirigen a la pequeña casa del joven Bharam V., al estar adentro de la casa Karim pudo darse cuenta de todas las cosas que le hacían falta, las necesidades que tenían… pero eso en momentos no era necesario al ver el gran amor que se tenían ellos… Quedando perplejo a lo que observaba…¨

¨Al terminar la cena… Papa le hizo una pregunta al Padre de Bharam V.¨

¨Necesito… trabajo… no tengo experiencia en nada… no necesito que me pague… me conformo con alimento… y la enseñanza que me den… yo puedo pagar mis gastos traigo dinero…¨

¨Dejo caer un saco de monedas de oro… Tanto Bharam V. como sus padres, se quedaron algo asombrados, por la decisión que tomaría… Aceptaron el dinero… con este compraron mejores cosas que le permitiesen pescar más cantidad de peces… En dos meses y medio se enseñó a pescar… viviendo de lo que sacaban… Cada dos días el ejército del imperio iban a la casa de los pescadores pidiéndole que regresara al palacio, pero siempre era la misma respuesta…¨

¨Un día al ir a vender el pescado mi Papa la vio… estaba vendiendo recuerdos… a las personas que pasaban… Al acercarse a ella noto que era la misma enfermera que había despedido el mismo…¨

¨Hola…¨

¨Hay… no te vasto con hacer que me despidieran sino que también quieres quitarme mi puesto…¨

¨No… no quiero eso… solo quiero disculparme…¨

¨Pues eso no hará que me devuelvan el trabajo…¨

¨Si… lo se…¨

¨Déjame en paz…¨

¨Digamos que ese fue el principio de algo que poco a poco se tuvo que ir trabajando… Mama era de carácter fuerte y si a eso le agregamos que Papa fue el motivo por el cual la despidieron, eso hizo que le tuviera un poco de resentimiento…¨

¨Al cumplir tres años en Calormen… La Madre del futuro Tisroc, mando traerlo con el ejército del imperio a la fuerza… así que en la noche entraron abruptamente a la pequeña casa de Bharam V. … rompieron todas las cosas… y sacando a todas las personas que ahí vivían, amordazadas…¨

¨Al segundo día… el llego al imperio… Su madre estaba sentada en la silla de los Tisroc… camino hacia su hijo… lo abrazo mientras las lágrimas surgían de ella… al incorporarse mando llevar a las personas a ejecutar… por tener secuestrado al Futuro Tisroc…¨

¨Noooo! … Madre… tu no entiendes ellos no son culpables… yo les pedí quedarme…¨

¨Estando hincados en piso… sin poder hablar contemplaban a Karim… mientras el ejército se llevaba a Bharam V. y a sus padres…¨

¨Noooooo!¨ ¨Gritaba con fuerza Papa… sin poder hacer algo… Mi abuela no era muy agradable así que por haber desertado mando encerrar a Papa en la azotea del imperio…¨

¨Madre… Escúchame… Madre…¨ -El seguía gritando mientras Bharam V. y sus padres eran llevados a la cárcel- ¨Papa fue llevado a la fuerza a la azotea… solo trataba de buscar la forma de poder escapar he ir a salvar a las personas que tanto le ayudaron…¨

¨Al estar tanto tiempo solo se dedicó a rezar… de improviso una luz resplandeciente… surgió…¨

¨Qué es lo que deseas…¨ -Hablo un luz dorada que surgió en medio de la obscuridad-

¨Quiero ayudarlos… Yo tengo la culpa de que ellos se encuentren en esa situación…¨

¨Ten fe…¨ -Respondió la luz dorada-

¨La fe… no servirá de nada si sigo aquí… en la azotea…¨

¨Tampoco te ayudara la fuerza…¨ -Contesta la luz dorada nuevamente-

¨Entonces que hago… si ellos mueren… Nunca habré hecho algo bien… de mi vida…¨

¨Tus decisiones son lo que te hacen un buen líder…¨ -replicando a lo que hablo el joven Tisroc-

-Empieza a sentir frustración… y una gran ira- ¨Estoy harto… de que sea yo el que tenga que correr con esta responsabilidad…¨

¨Y crees que tu Padre decidió… el camino… que tomaría¨ -Replico la luz que se hacía más intensa-

¨Yo! … no soy el culpable de los errores que tubo mi Padre…¨ -Sus ojos lucían desesperados, y las lágrimas surgían constantemente-

¨Recuerdas lo que te dijo antes de morir…¨ -La luz dorada al terminar de hablar, tomo un color azul brillante-

¨Un Tisroc… no es por lo que tiene en el imperio… es por las cosas que construye para ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan… en eso radica el poder… Tu serás mejor que yo… y sabes porque hijo… Porque tendrás el poder de decidir qué hacer…¨

-Karim seguía llorando, mientras escuchaba las palabras que dijo su padre antes de fallecer- ¨Padre…¨

¨La luz se desvaneció al terminar de escuchar las palabras de su Padre… mientras en el joven Tisroc… se encontraba sentado en el suelo pensando en lo que tendría que hacer… al ponerse de pie, toco la puerta para hablar con el guardia… pero esta se abrió sola… así que bajo lentamente por las escaleras llego hasta la habitación de su madre… cerro las puertas para estar a solas…¨

¨Se hinco ante ella…¨

¨Quiero saber si ya soy merecedor de esta imperio Madre… nadie más que tu… me diría si estoy listo para ser… Tisroc de toda Tashbaan…¨

¨La observo fijamente a los ojos… mientras ella de una urna a unos pasos de donde se encontraban saco la corona de su padre… colocándosela lentamente…¨

¨Poco a poco se incorporaba el joven Tisroc… sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su madre…¨

¨Camino fuera de la habitación de su Madre para darse un baño… Ella a las espaldas del joven Karim, lo veía con orgullo… Algunas lágrimas salieron… mientras este salía de la habitación de su Madre…¨

¨Las vestimentas que traía fueron quitadas por el mismo… no le gustaba que los sirvientes hicieran su trabajo… la ropa fue descendiendo… mostrando el cuerpo bien torneado que ya tenía el joven Tisroc… Al caer el agua por todo su cuerpo… disfrutaba de esa sensación que durante años no había disfrutado…¨

¨Al terminar su baño, la servidumbre ya lo aguardaba… con la vestimenta imperial… Se arregló… y fue hacia las prisiones para sacar a su mejor amigo de ahí… Al llegar a ellos… sus rostros reflejaban mucha felicidad…¨

¨Odio ese traje… Karim…¨ -Contesto Bharam V. al ser desatado por los guardias, abrazándolo fuertemente a su amigo-

¨Lo se… por eso lo uso…¨ -Riendo ambos mientras se abrazaban todos-

¨Los Padres de Bharam V. apreciaban mucho a Karim… y el de igual manera los quería… Los llevo a un cuarto del imperio muy lujoso… en donde fueron bañados y vestidos con las ropas más elegantes del imperio… Al terminar de enlistarse Bharam V. fue a la habitación de Karim… Entrando sin previo aviso…¨

¨Papa se encontraba con su consejero…¨

¨Karim… o lo siento no había visto que estabas ocupado…¨

-El hombre molesto por la manera en que se dirigía al Tisroc se pone de pie- ¨Esa no es la forma apropiada de dirigirse al Tisroc…¨

¨Hey… Hey… él puede dirigirse hacia mí como desee…¨

-Guarda silencio y baja la mirada como signo de disculpa- ¨Lo siento señor…¨

¨Odra….¨

…

¨Odrade…¨ -Aparece nuevamente Derion saliendo a las afueras del Castillo del Líder de la rebelión, su única palabra en meses eran apenas escuchada… de sus ojos ciegos podían salir lagrimas las cuales caían en la vestimenta, que poco a poco empezó a tornearse blanca, mientras que una máscara empezaba a formarse en su rostro, la cual fue tapada por una capucha blanca del mismo color que todo su traje-

-Empezó a caminar erguidamente, mientras lo hacía se podía ver como estaba recuperando su condición física, dos espadas tipo persas aparecen como luces destellantes en la espalda del joven Derion-

-Camino hasta el bosque de Narnia desapareciendo junto con lo que parecía ser la silueta de un hombre alto, que destellaba una enorme aura negra por todo su ser, el bosque al ser irradiado por esa aura, iba muriendo rápidamente-

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

Próximo Capítulo…

Preceptores…


	12. Chapter 12

Dedicado a mis seguidores: esos que aunque no me dejen comentarios pues al menos me leen y me agregan a la lista de historias preferidas y a los que no son tan seguidores aquellos que leen el primero y el ultimo capitulo… XD

Uno de mis amigos que apenas lee el libro me comenta que uno de sus personajes favoritos es Edmund y pues comento que para que lea mi historia, que algunas partes son retomadas del libro es necesario que haya leído los siete libros, a mi ver los últimos dos el autor no supo cómo terminar la historia. Pero bueno cuestión de enfoques…

Una gran disculpa por no subir a tiempo el capítulo pero estuve haciendo unas correcciones y pues también añadiendo unas otras para que bueno no sea una historia ¨X¨, y pues como ya saben que no hay mejor critico que uno mismo… En fin disfrútenla… No esta demás decir que pueden dejar sus comentarios y sus opiniones estos son buenos para mejorar…. n.n

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

Preceptores**…**

Se dice que en la primera batalla que surgió en el primer fin de los tiempos, cinco seres creados por la misma naturaleza del bosque que unía todos los mundos, lucharon junto a Aslan para poder salvar de la obscuridad a uno de los mundos que la había apoderado durante muchos siglos, fue aquí después de haberla rescatado, que el ser más divino creo vida… y lo llamo Narnia…

Los cinco seres fueron deambulando por todos los mundos existentes, salvando continentes, ayudando seres de los diferentes mundos existentes, los nombres que les daban eran diversos pero en Narnia la leyenda cuenta que les llaman Los Cinco Maestros…

Se cuenta que antes de despedirse de su cuerpo astral, y dejar la cárcel que lo mantenía atados a la vida, tenían que dejar un discípulo, el cual estaría encargado de proteger los mundos, tres seres fueron entrenados por estos seres.

Mazda Maestro de Armas que descendió el cuarto día en que Narnia fue creado, vivió por muchos siglos buscando al ser que según su percepción era el indicado para entrenar.

Hafiz Maestro de Espadas, decidor de la verdad, vivió desde la creación de Narnia en las afueras del contienen de los roedores, siendo espectador de como la vida iba transcurriendo.

Luz… ¨La tempestad amarilla¨ El Maestro arco, vive en lo más recóndito del bosque encantado de Narnia, en donde ninguna bestia parlante puede entrar.

De los dos Maestros restantes no se sabe con exactitud que fue de ellos, tal vez encontraron a sus discípulos en algún otro mundo, o en su defecto seguirán esperando el correcto hasta que llegue el nuevo el fin de los tiempos…

Los Preceptores surgen de un avistamiento cómico de los cinco Maestros, puesto que es considerado un insulto el someter a un discípulo de las divinidades, pero al Rey Obscuro no le intereso, sometió en un momento de debilidad a un alumno de los cinco Maestros él, sabía que doblegar sus vidas haría que al final su voluntad se quebrara.

….

Se nota en medio del manto de la infinita obscuridad una tenue imagen que después fue cobrando vida, un hombre evitando que mataran de un solo golpe al Tisroc Derion un gigante, los ojos de sorpresa hacían que el Tisroc al contemplar tan afable azaña, quedara totalmente sorprendido al ver como Bahram V. detuvo con una sola mano sin necesidad de algún esfuerzo, un golpe de más de 300 hombres. Sus palabras fueron cortas, ¨corre hijo…¨

Derion se arrastró puesto que sus piernas estaban quebradas, su dolor era soportable gracias a la situación presentada, pero en ocasiones el dolor se presentaba en cada momento que él se trataba de alejar de ese lugar, sin aviso en medio del campo de batalla, una luz negra aterriza en el gigante, lo envolvió por completo de una aura grande y negra.

-Una voz fuerte y golpeante emana del gigante que estaba cambiando abruptamente, sus ojos emanaban fuego mientras que su cuerpo despedía esa extraña aura negra que en momentos quemaba la sola sensación aun estando lejos de él- ¨Todos estos siglos…¨ -levanto intempestivamente su brazo izquierdo el gigante, dejándolo caer con extrema fuerza al cuerpo de Bahram V. el cual lo detuvo con su espada, mientras que su armadura estaba evaporizándose por la aura emanada de esta criatura- ¨Cómo fue que Mazda… entreno a alguien tan débil…¨

Tres Bestias gigantes salieron para ayudar al gigante dejando a Bahram V. en medio de tal situación, su semblante era serio, no dejaba de evitar en prestar atención si Derion podía escapar, un Centauro enorme ataco con su enorme espada a Bahram V. la cual fue evitada fácilmente mientras este subía rápidamente por su brazo haciendo un corte en su cuello, la sangre salía rápidamente, la enorme Quimera levanta al Centauro por los aire aprovechando que aún se encontraba en el cuerpo del Centauro, y a una gran altura lo deja caer mientras que un Minotauro con su enorme bastón lo golpea contra el suelo al cuerpo que venía a una gran velocidad, terminando de matar al instante al Centauro y con ello al ser que estaba en él.

Segundos después la Quimera cae intempestivamente al suelo falleciendo rápidamente, Bahram V. sube al Minotauro antes de tocar el suelo justamente a su cabeza y encaja su espada tres veces seguidas, desciende hasta su cuello y lo atraviesa rápidamente por completo, baja de este mientras a sus espaldas se desploma abruptamente, un grito estrepitoso sale del gigante haciendo salir al fondo a mas gigantes. El cuerpo de Bahram V. estaba envuelto por sangre, el gigante lo toma con fuerza con su mano a Bahram V. y lo deja caer al suelo, golpeándose severamente.

Se incorporó de inmediato, corriendo hacia este esquivando los fuertes golpes que hacían estremecer la tierra, trepando por su pierna la cual zarandeaba para hacerlo caer, pero este encajaba sus dos espadas con fuerza, al llegar hasta su espalda encajo su espada derecha en su columna media, derribando al gigante intempestivamente.

Bahram V. baja de su espalda evitando los golpes torpes del gigante, llega hasta los ojos que despedían fuego cortándolos rápidamente los dos para que este quedara cielo, las espadas escurrían lava ardiente. ¨No necesito los ojos para verte…¨

-Camina lentamente mientras que el gigante batallaba para incorporarse sin éxito- ¨No los necesitas… pero dependes de un cuerpo mortal…¨

-llega un momento en que se aleja algunos metros y encaja su espada al suelo hincándose con ella- ¨No es lo único que me enseño…¨

-el suelo empezó a abrirse poco a poco- ¨Mazda…¨ -Una luz muy brillante emana del suelo que empezaba a desquebrajarse, Bahram V. contempla como el gigante cae lentamente mientras se encontraba hablando un extraño idioma-

¨No es lo único que te limita a este mundo…¨ -Hablo el gigante mientras lo observaba sin hacer gran cosa- ¨Es decir… aun tienes sentimientos… Que no es lo primero que enseña un Maestro…¨

-Mientras Bahram V. prestaba atención al gran gigante obscuro, otro gigante al fondo se movía velozmente hacia el Tisroc Derion-.

¨En algún momento tendrás que sucumbir…¨ -Descendiendo el gigante gradualmente por la tierra ya más desquebrajada-.

-El otro gigante que corría velozmente derribaba a todo lo que se le pusiera en el camino-.

¨Podrás poseer todos los cuerpos… pero nunca ganaras…¨ -incorporándose Bahram V-.

¨No… solo uno…¨ -el gigante cae por las aberturas las cuales se cierran poco a poco-.

Al fondo se escucha a Derion gritar con las fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras que su cuerpo era sujetado con mucha fuerza por las manos de un gigante. Bahram V. se dirige velozmente a ayudarlo mientras contempla como el gigante lo arroja al suelo y con su puño golpea sus piernas, quebrándoselas hasta la altura de la cadera, el panorama se volvió aterrador, mientras que el trataba de dirigirse hacia él, recordando la voz de un pequeño niño solitario sentado en las costas esperando a su Padre.

…..

¨El vendrá…¨ -Hablaba un pequeño niño que se encontraba sentado en costa, mientras que las lágrimas surgían al ver el mar, una suave ventisca secaba las lágrimas del pequeño inconsolado-

-Baharam V. se encontraba atrás de él, contemplándolo, mientras trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para tal pregunta- ¨Pero esa vez fue la primera vez que le mentí a Derion…¨

¨Si Derion… lo hará…¨

…..

Sus ojos lucían angustiantes al ver como Derion trataba de gritar el nombre de Bahram V. para que tratara de salvarlo. El Rey Obscuro entro a la mente de Bahram V. ¨Elije… su surte…¨

-Se detuvo a algunos metros de Derion-. ¨En ambos casos solo espero que la suerte lo beneficie a… el…¨ -Un rayo enorme callo rápidamente al cuerpo de Bahram V. convirtiéndolo en piedra al instante cuando miraba al cielo. Una figura obscura que salía del bosque toco a la escultura y se retiró, esta se partió en muchos pedazos los cuales se convirtieron en polvo-.

-Antes de que Derion fuera tocado por el gigante del bosque surge uno de los Preceptores del Rey Obscuro y lo mata fácilmente perdiéndose en medio de la guerra mientras era observado por el Príncipe Caspian-

…

¨Quizá tal vez debí decirle la verdad… Pero no quería que el perdiera fe… Quien sería capaz de quitarle la ilusión a un niño… por su Padre…¨ -Contemplándose nuevamente una imagen borrosa de un niño sentado en las playas de Calormen mientras que Bahram V. estaba a su espalda-

…..

Mientras que se veía la batalla en la cuarta torre, muchos caídos así como desfallecían iban convirtiéndose en demonios del Rey Obscuro.

En el castillo de la cuarta torre se encontraban los dos hermanos asfixiándose poco a poco- ¨Lucy… Nunca fui buen hermano… cierto…¨ -Sus ojos se entre abrieron mientras su hermana estaba aferrándose a él en medio de todo el humo- ¨Pero tú nunca dejaste de creer en mi…¨ -Se pone de pie rápidamente mientras trataba de encontrar una salida para escapar los dos- ¨Yo te escuche… ese día obscuro… te aferraste a mi… eso es lo que hacen los hermanos… siempre estar juntos…¨

Subieron al techo de la torre para poder descender por las paredes que comenzaban a desprenderse por el fuego, los ojos del joven Edmun que llevaba a sus espaldas a la Dama Lucy algo inconsciente por humo que había entrado a sus pulmones, lucían desesperanzadores al ver como su ejército caía por el interminable ejercito del Rey Obscuro. Al bajar lentamente por la pared cuidando de no pisar una roca en falso se dirigió como pudo hacia el puerto, abriéndose paso por las bestias obscuras, al ver que el Líder atravesaba en medio de la guerra, llego un momento en que al subir este al muelle las bestias obscuras se detuvieron intempestivamente, lo cual produjo que las bestias parlantes y las personas de Narnia, tomaran la oportunidad de matarlos, acabando con la mayoría de ellos.

Pero al poco instante mientras que el ejército empezaba a reagruparse en el puerto, el cielo empezaba a tornarse negro, las nubes obscuras cubrían gran parte del territorio, relámpagos rojos asedian a las nubes, mientras que a lo lejos podía verse gracias a los relámpagos una criatura alada gigantesca que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, podía sentirse gran temor al escuchar sacudir sus alas y como los truenos se escuchaban, algunos rallos rojos la tocaban haciendo el panorama algo difícil de describir.

Las bestias parlantes y los humanos de Narnia empezaban a inquietarse al ver a la criatura, una fuerte ventisca empezó a sentirse al casi aproximarse la criatura alada.

¨Retrocedan las sirenas…¨ -Grito con fuerza Edmund a las sirenas que se encontraban contemplando inmóviles al ser alado- ¨No pierdan tiempo…¨

Rápidamente se movilizaban mientras que el cielo empezaba abrirse haciéndose visible la luz de la luna que podía alumbrar a la enorme criatura.

¨Esto… no es posible…¨ -Contemplaba con una enorme sorpresa Edmund a la criatura al dejarse ver por la luna- ¨Creí que no existían estas criaturas…¨ -Observando que estaba absorbiendo una gran bocanada de aire, el cual podía verse a lo lejos despedía del osico un gran bola de fuego-

¨Corran… Corran… Corran…¨ -Grito con fuerza a las criaturas de Narnia las cuales corrían tan rápido como podían, algunas caían pero trataban de incorporarse rápidamente-

…..

Mientras las demás criaturas se encontraban corriendo por sus vidas aun en el castillo se encontraba encerrado el príncipe Caspian en la una de las torres. El observaba con extrema sorpresa a la criatura que se veía de fondo, los demás seres de Narnia estaban huyendo. ¨Bien… aquí acaba todo… esa criatura acabara con esta torre…¨

….

A la distancia en tan solo segundos mientras Edmund trataba de apresurar alas habitantes de Narnia de una huida pudo distinguir aun a la distancia como descendía algo luminoso a la cabeza de la criatura, corriendo velozmente a donde se encontraba su hermana Lucy. Al tratar de correr en busca de Lucy, observo como cuatro preceptores se acercaban al muelle uno de estos estaba completamente herido con flechas plateadas atravesando los puntos vitales, pero no parecía importarle. ¨El Mayor debió haber luchado contra el…¨-Su rostro mostraba una gran preocupación- ¨Estará bien…¨

Después de seguir dialogando en su mente en busca de su hermana, se escuchó una gran explosión muy cerca de él saliendo muchos de los que corrían alrededor volando por los aires, golpeándose con los árboles y rocas cercanas, muchos de ellos se estaban quemando o morían al instante. El joven Edmund se golpeó severamente con un árbol en las costillas, había perdido por momentos el oído y no podía moverse, se arrastraba en ese instante se escuchó otra fuerte explosión que derribo la cuarta torre.

Su mente estaba invadida de un solo pensamiento ¨El Príncipe Caspian estaba en la torre…¨

Sus ojos lucían aterrados cuando escucho otra tercera explosión muy cerca de donde se encontraba La Dama Lucy. ¨… Lucy…¨ -Se trató de poner de pie sin lograr conseguirlo-

Sin embargo tomo las fuerzas que tenía y se dirigió como pudo a donde se encontraba su hermana, pero una voz que hacia estremecer el corazón le hablo.

¨Edmund… Edmund…¨ -La voz era conocida, de alguna manera la había escuchado antes, así que no era de esperar de que se detuviera de inmediato y camino hacia donde la voz surgía, saliendo a contemplar un panorama aterrador, estaba todo quemado las bestias parlantes y los humanos de Narnia estaban quemados, la torre había quedado destruida por completo, pero al ver con sus ojos a la enorme criatura, simplemente quedo sin palabras-

-Un ser alto con apariencia de humano, descendió de esta criatura, el aura que emanaba era obscura y todo lo que esta tocaba era derretido o evaporado, la sola sensación quemaba- ¨Un dragón… que peculiar forma de llamar la atención…¨

¨Quise lucir humilde… al presentarme ante un Rey…¨ -Caminaba lentamente, pero sus pies no tocaban el suelo, la aura que despedía hacia que este levitara un metro y medio de la tierra-

-Su aura estaba deshaciendo la armadura de Edmund y quemaba su piel- ¨… Yo no soy Rey… Hace mucho tiempo que paso mi tiempo…¨

-Se detuvo de improvisto el ser obscuro al escuchar esto- ¨Eso es verdad… puesto que nunca te has sentido merecedor de ser Rey…¨ ¨… Por qué…¨

-Baja la mirada Edmund- ¨Un Rey no le hace esto a su gente…¨ -Observa a su alrededor todos sus aliados muertos-

-Vuelve a caminar lentamente- ¨Eso es muy cierto… pero no solo les quitaste la vida a tus aliados…¨

-Lo observa mientras, empieza a sentir como la piel era quemada más severamente y sus vestimentas estaban deshaciéndose- ¨…¨

¨Los engañaste… diciéndoles que podían vencer… Eso no hace un Rey… tampoco un hermano…¨ -El joven contemplaba a sus dos hermanos de pie al lado del enorme dragón que custodiaba al ser obscuro- ¨Que se siente perder la fe… y ser parte del olvido…¨

-Sus ojos estaban fijados en sus dos hermanos y de su alrededor- ¨…¨ -Sus ojos podían verse distantes y en momentos perdidos-

¨MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO…¨ -Su voz se tornó más dura-

-Al escucharlo sintió que en ese momento realmente existiera un motivo por el cual seguir ahí, pero la voz no podía surgir de él, su pensamiento era invadido con recuerdos de aquella Narnia Dorada, los problemas eran mínimos a comparación, sus hermanos estaban felices y unidos- ¨Siempre unidos no es así…¨ -Sus ojos observaban el cielo totalmente obscuro, cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras que de ellos surgían lágrimas, se dejó caer al suelo esperando que el ser, hiciera con él lo que quisiese-

¨Siempre pensé en toda mi vida… cual serian mis últimas palabras… Y bueno… (Apareciendo una sutil sonrisa que fue borrada al instante) quizás las circunstancias hacen que más piense en eso… Tal vez serian que… Al menos intente ser un buen hermano… y trate de ser un buen prometido para ti… (Recordando en el momento a la Reyna de las Sirenas)…Nunca me sentí un Rey… aunque muchas veces lo intente…

Próximo Capítulo…

La Doblegación del Rey…


	13. Chapter 13

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

La Doblegación del Rey**…**

¨No es el fuego de su aura… Tampoco el orgullo… Ni sus palabras… (-El joven Edmund observa ligeramente a las personas que quedaban en mal estado por las severas quemaduras, estaban siendo adentradas al canal-) …Ese profundo sueño del cual no podrán salir…¨

¨Porque no termina el sueño…¨ -Pregunta el Joven Edmund al Rey Obscuro el cual se detuvo nuevamente-

-Por una extraña razón su aura empezó a distorsionarse- ¨… El sueño… Dime Rey que es lo único que te acompaña en las noches cada que tus sueños se vuelven pesadillas…¨ -Le pregunta a Edmund con un tono de voz ligeramente distorsionado al que hasta el momento era el usual-

-Edmund algo distraído al ver como los seres gritaban en su agonía no presto gran interés en la pregunta- ¨Que harás con ellos…¨

¨Ellos… existen preguntas de las cuales ya se sabe su respuesta… y… existen preguntas de las cuales viene implícito el destino de muchos… En su caso Rey… creo que la suerte hoy no le acompaño…¨ -Su aura empieza a crecer y volverse más espesa-

-El joven Edmund se incorpora dolorosamente apretándose un poco sus costillas rotas por el fuerte golpe recibido al impactarse contra un árbol- ¨Todavía hay esperanzas…¨ -pronunciaba una y otra vez el joven Edmund en su mente-

-El enorme dragón empieza a exhalar fuego de su hocico mirando con sus ojos en llamas al Rey Obscuro. Mientras que unas líneas de luz casi imperceptibles al ojo, empiezan a subir por los pies de esa criatura envolviéndolo poco a poco sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en instantes la criatura da un salto evadiendo a los Preceptores haciendo un ensordecedor rugido que podía escucharse a muchos kilómetros a la redonda, la afable criatura golpea fuertemente con la cola al Rey Obscuro mandándolo a diez metros de donde se encontraba el joven Edmund, al momento de golpearlo parecía escucharse como si golpeara un metal muy duro, al caer este al suelo sucumbió fuertemente. El cielo se llenó por completo de flechas, una en especial cayó antes que todas, esta era plateada, ni la misma aura negra pudo derretirla en el momento, esta quedo incrustada en el corazón del Rey Obscuro-

-Un grito ensordecedor como de una criatura surgió del Rey Obscuro, el cual no daba crédito a tal acto, cayendo ligeramente, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver con gran atención al joven Edmund que de igual modo lo veía-

¨Yo… Nunca había sentido tanto odio en mi vida…¨ -Refiriéndose con gran desprecio he incertidumbre al Rey Obscuro-

¨…No sabía lo que era sentir miedo…¨

¨…Por que hoy… Por qué en este momento… Por qué yo… QUEEEeee!…. –gritando fuertemente mientras que el Rey Obscuro lo veía con gran atención, sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que hacía el joven Edmund- Que te he hecho… DÍMELO…. Me has quitado todo en mi vida…¨ -Un rostro frustrado se hizo presente en el joven Edmund, el cual con lágrimas veía a los ojos al Rey Obscuro sosteniéndose de lo que quedaba de un árbol-

-El Rey Obscuro guardo silencio mientras empezo a transformarse en un enorme lobo del cual salía un aura negra- ¨Lo recuerdas… Rey… en una noche como esta… No fue la única vez que luchaste conmigo…¨

-Las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho empiezan a quemarle al joven Edmund haciéndolo gritar desesperadamente-

….

¨Reepicheep… Quien te enseño a controlar las criaturas obscuras?¨

-Pero el roedor no le respondió al Mayor Winters- ¨Cierto… no puedes hablar…¨

¨Si no te importa esta es la última oportunidad… así que es donde mandare la segunda flecha en llamas para que llegue el barco y el ejército de roedores así como los de arco inicien de nuevo… Tengo una perfecta carnada…¨

…

-En otra parte no tan lejana del muelle se visualizó la flecha en llamas, al momento el ejército de Roedores comandados por el Mayor Winters salieron para terminar la batalla. La criatura a lo lejos estaba enfrentándose a los preceptores, esta hacía tiempo mientras llegaba el ejército del Líder-

-Al momento de que el ejército se encontraran a 10 pasos de los preceptores la criatura cayo muerta, al instante los Roedores se fueron encima de los preceptores mientras que las flechas empezaban a caer en el cielo, estas solo dañaban a los preceptores-

-Uno de los preceptores lanzo una flecha dorada al Mayor Winters clavándosele cerca de su corazón, cayendo al suelo al instantáneamente, jadeante ve a la distancia como este Preceptor es atacado con fuerza por el ejército de roedores- ¨Mayor… espero que mi ineptitud no haya frustrado la última esperanza…¨

…..

-A una gran distancia doce flechas caen con gran rapidez en los cuatro Preceptores dándoles exactamente en los puntos vitales. Se ve como una aura plateada sumamente brillante sale de la parte más obscura del Bosque, velozmente se dirige al ser que tenía encajada una flecha dorada en el pecho-

¨Fifi… el plan es que ibas a sobrevivir…¨ -Se inclina ligeramente el Mayor Winters tratando de sostener al pequeño gato fifi-

-Escupe un poco de sangre el gato que tenía las vestimentas del Mayor Winters- ¨En la guerra se necesitan sacrificios Mayor…¨

-Se queda sentado en el suelo viendo con gran asombro al Mayor Winters envuelto en una aura plateada muy brillante esta lo hacía ver muy blanco, sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca antes-

¨Se fuerte Fifi porque esta vez no podré salvarte… El sigue vivo y mientras lo este, tomara tu vida y te doblegara… Prometo por mi vida sacarte del descenso…¨ -Camina velozmente mientras atrás escuchaba levemente el dolor de Fifi puesto que el líder estaba abriendo canal y convirtiéndolo en demonio, el Mayor baja su mirada al escuchar a su discípulo morir rápidamente-

…

-El joven Edmund firmemente miro a los ojos de la enorme criatura que media ocho metros- ¨Ese día lo único que me impulsaba por seguir vivo era mi hermana… Ahora las cosas son distintas…¨ -Corre velozmente hacia una espada de una de las criaturas obscuras, se arroja al suelo mientras que la criatura cae encima de él, la atraviesa con la espada por el osico, cayendo el cuerpo de esta criatura encima del joven Edmund, su peso no solo lastima más sus costillas rotas sino que también su aura estaba quemándole, su desesperación era enorme- ¨AYUDAAA!... Ayuda!¨

…

-A lo lejos un roedor se acerca ágilmente hacia donde se encontraba el Rey Edmund y la gran bestia, saca al joven Edmund en muy mal estado por las severas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo- ¨Reepicheep… ya no siento nada…¨ -Las lágrimas lastimaban la piel severamente quemada del Rey Edmund pero en ese estado el dolor era tolerable-

-Los ojos de Reepicheep estaban conmovidos al verlo en el estado al joven Edmund, tal vez algunos minutos tendría más para seguir vivo- ¨…Señor…¨

¨Lo se…¨ -Sus ojos empezaron a entrecerrarce- ¨… no quiero morir solo… quédate al menos lo que quede…¨

-Y por primera vez el roedor más valiente lloro al ver como en sus manos se encontraba uno de los más grande reyes de toda Narnia-

-Al momento la criatura volvió a incorporarse nuevamente escupiendo la espada del osico, en esos segundos interminables se acercó lentamente un joven en toga color verde, se inclinó para cargar al joven Edmund en sus brazos y llevárselo- ¨nooo! Ya no quiero seguir…¨ -Pronunciaba ligeramente como un mormullo el Joven Edmund al ser cargado por esta persona, desapareciendo por un portal que el mismo abrió-

-Se pone de pie mientras que la criatura enorme se abalanza contra el roedor con gran fuerza, su hocico enorme se deja ver mientras que desaparece en las sombras la imagen-

…

Aquel hombre en toga se encontraba ya muy lejos de donde se estallaba la guerra, caminando en medio de la noche hacia un lago, en los brazos aun cargaba al joven Edmund que estaba inconsciente, cuya piel quemada era reflejaba por la luz de la luna, algunas gotas de sangre caían en el agua y su vestimenta estaba casi por completo manchada en sangre. El camino era sin retorno pues es bien sabido que aquel que sea sumergido en esas aguas de vida no encontrara su regreso hasta que sea necesitado.

Las lunas albergaban mucha inquietud, los días traían consigo oportunidades, mientras que las tardes aparentaban conceder milagros. Pero los días seguían y en el fondo del lago obscuro los ojos del joven Edmund seguían cerrados, algunos movimientos involuntarios se hacían presentes constantemente como si un sueño no lo dejara descansar.

Sus ojos se abrían en ocasiones por largo tiempo pero el cuerpo no reaccionaba, en otros casos no respiraba por un buen periodo, su cuerpo era su misma cárcel una sepultura que en cuyo caso destinaba más la anhelada muerte que la vida. Las lunas se volvían melancólicas después de tiempo, los días se volvieron tristes y las tardes se tornaron un tanto interminables.

El Concilier seguía esperando en veces sentado en una roca justo al lado de un frondoso árbol, en las otras ocasiones se encontraba sentado a la orilla del lago, las brisas del viento mecía los frondosos árboles mientras que el césped en aquellos hermosos amaneceres sacudía las gotas de roció. Después de cinco meses la desesperación hizo que el Príncipe Caspian fuese a buscarlo.

-El príncipe vestía ropa muy elegante en color azul obscuro, su hermosa capa roja arrastraba en el césped- ¨…Porque aún no has salido…¨ -Sin prestar atención si alguien más estaba en ese lugar- ¨Tu gente te necesita¨ -Hablo ligeramente para ver si lo escuchaba en el fondo del lago-

-Después de un rato el príncipe Caspian se sentó justo en la roca donde el Concilier se encontraba, la lluvia se hizo presente por un tiempo haciendo que la vestimenta del príncipe se ensuciara por completo, la desesperación volvió a surgir en el Príncipe Caspian, camino nuevamente hacia el lago- ¨Tienes que salir de ahí…¨ -En el fondo el joven Edmund escuchaba pero su estado seguía siendo el mismo- ¨Tenemos que salvar lo que queda de Narnia… No podre sin tu ayuda…¨ -Los ojos del joven Edmund se abrieron nuevamente como muchas de las veces- ¨Te necesitan… Te necesito…¨ -La desilusión se destacó en las facciones del rostro del Príncipe, pero esta no lo detuvo para quitarse algunas de las prendas que portaba he ir a verlo al fondo del lago-

-Camino lentamente a la orilla del lago pero el lago era engañoso, siguió caminando y paso incluso de ida y vuelta por el lago, la altura del agua no cambio, no sobrepasaba la altura de los tobillos pero el fondo se hacía presente cuando se le miraba- ¨Necesito sacarlo de ahí…¨

¨Necesitas…¨ -Hablo aquel hombre de toga color verde justo alado del árbol contemplando desde hace rato lo que hacía el Príncipe Caspian-

¨Necesitamos…¨ -Algo asombrado el príncipe vio al hombre de toga- ¨Bueno toda Narnia lo necesita…¨

¨Tú lo necesitas…¨ -Se acercó justo a la orilla del lago- ¨Que es lo que deseas…¨ -Se quitó la capucha de su toga que cubría su rostro-

¨Concilier… Qué hace usted aquí…¨ -Su rostro demostraba algo de incertidumbre puesto que la última vez que lo había visto fue antes de la guerra-

¨Cuido del Líder… Es bien sabido que él nunca esta solo…¨ -Caminaba alrededor del lago mientras se dirigía al Príncipe-

¨Necesito una muestra de vida por parte de él…¨ -En ese instante Caspian descendió hasta al fondo del lago, sintiendo una gran desesperación al no poder haber tomado aire antes de sumergirse, después de un buen momento dentro del lago a obscuras pudo ver el cuerpo del Líder sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo algunos movimientos se hacían presentes por parte de él haciendo que el Príncipe Caspian se asustara y empezará a tragar agua, trato de subir pero el agua era tan densa que no lo permitió-

-Después de casi perder el conocimiento subió nuevamente a la superficie, arrastras se dirigió a la orilla del lago- ¨Que es todo esto… que… es este lugar…¨ -Las palabras eran entrecortadas puesto que estaba tomando aire-

-En cuclillas El Concilier observaba el lago justo al lado del Príncipe- ¨Ya no tiene algún motivo para seguir con vida… En repetidas ocasiones me ha pedido que lo deje morir…¨

¨Un motivo… Cual sería ese…¨ -Veía en momentos al Concilier ya que estaba tratando de incorporarse el Príncipe-

¨Mmmm... Tal vez aún está tratando de buscar un motivo para seguir con vida…¨ -Observando el grandioso atardecer desde ese majestuoso acantilado-

¨Qué tontería más grande… Que no hay mejor motivo que ayudar a los seres de Narnia…¨ -Sentándose en la orilla del lago observando el fondo con gran ira en sus ojos-

¨Y de qué sirve la grandeza sin un motivo por el cual estar vivo…¨ -Observando aun el atardecer el Concilier-

-El príncipe algo imprudente se levanta evidenciando una gran molestia- ¨Entonces por que comienza una revolución el mismo… Va a dejar las cosas así… TE DARE UN MOTIVO CONCILIER… -levantando la voz- no puede dejar que las personas que murieron siguiendo su causa las deje así sin poder vengarlas… EL REY OBSCURO DOBLEGO A MUCHOS SERES DE NARNIA… ilusamente pensé que tú eras más que un Líder… por eso estoy aquí… En medio de la nada tratando de encontrar respuestas…¨ -Camino hacia el acantilado dejándose caer al vacío, cayendo justamente en la espalda de un águila gigante que esperaba al joven Caspian cerca del risco y que velozmente se dirigió hacia el castillo del Líder-

….

-Esa noche fue larga para el príncipe Caspian en penumbras con solo la luz de la luna que alumbraba el enorme castillo y con el eco de sus pasos cadenciosos se dirigió a su habitación, un suspiro fuerte surgió en el al no poder recordar a sus Padres en aquellos momentos felices de su infancia ya que las preocupaciones eran más evidentes, tenía grandes frustraciones, sus ojos lucían algo desatendidos de la realidad cargaba consigo un pueblo formado por los seres que salvo un ser que ha dejado en ellos una gran admiración- ¨Ellos darían la vida por el… Les ha traído paz y una gran armonía pece que hayan perdido sus hogares… Yo en cambio que he hecho por mí mismo…¨ -Su voz se escuchaba melancólica y profunda-

-Salió hacia un hermoso balcón que daba a las afueras de donde se encontraba el pueblo todos los seres se ayudaban y ayudaban a los heridos, algunos aldeanos gritaban ¨la Reyna a traído provisiones¨ felices iban a las orillas de la playa y cargaban grandes sestas de mariscos y algunas algas medicinales para los heridos- ¨Alianzas… eso una vez lo escuche… Tal vez a eso se refería…¨

-Volvió a entrar a la habitación tomo una de las botellas de vino que estaban cerca de la chimenea la abrió y comenzó a beber por un largo periodo- ¨Alianzas… motivo para seguir vivo… Rey Obscuro…¨ -Hablando con torpeza- ¨Alguien le ha preguntado a Caspian que es lo que desea hacer de su vida¨ -La molestia venia implícita a cada palabra que salía- ¨NO QUIERO SER PRINCIPE… NO QUIERO… CARGAR CON EL ERROR DE MI PADRE…¨ -salió hacia el balcón sentándose aduras penas en los sillones observando recostado la luna mientras que las lágrimas salían-

…

Casi se cumplían ocho meses y aun el joven Edmund no salía de su estado letárgico, un hallazgo traía como heraldo el susurro del viento ocasionando que los labios del joven Edmund pronunciaran palabras que no eran escuchadas desde el fondo del lago, esa noche no había luna las estrellas podían verse brillantes en ese infinito manto negro mientras que una silueta parecida a la de un niño se podía ver desde el fondo del lago, esta observaba el lago y arrojaba piedras pequeñas que caían al fondo, recitándole una bella canción, su voz sonaba muy hermosa pese a que salía algo distorsionada- ¨Lo único que necesitas saber es que siempre hay esperanza… Si en mi corazón… Tienes que creer… Yo creo en ti… Si siempre en ti…¨ -Al terminar esta última palabra arrojo una pequeña piedra que fue transformándose al instante que entro al lago en oro la cual golpeo la cabeza del joven Edmund-

-El sol apenas daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día con este surgió con sus primeros rayos una mano que tocaba la orilla del lago y el primer sorbo de aire después de ocho meses- ¨Esperanza…¨ -En la mano izquierda traía consigo la piedra dorada que tenia labrado el nuevo comienzo pero las cosas no serían sencillas antes tenía que volver a recuperar su condición puesto que esos largos meses habían entumecido sus músculos, aun en el suelo una mano fue extendida hacia el para tratar de ayudarlo pero fue rechazada mientras que una mirada de desprecio surgió en el al verlo- ¨Necesito recuperarme no puedo ir así…¨ -Aun desnudo el joven Edmund recibió la toga del Concilier la cual tomo en el instante que trato de levantarse y caminar torpemente hasta la roca que estaba alado del árbol-

¨Cómo gustes…¨ -Lo observo como muchas de las veces lo había hecho, observando un hombre caprichoso y con frustraciones- ¨Traíre a Reepicheep y al Mayor Winters…¨

-Observo ligeramente mientras el desaparecía en la neblina- ¨Cada vez es más abnegado y su forma luce más a la de un humano… Pocas personas pueden verle… Es por eso que aún vivo sigue conectado a lo único que aun pensaba que existía…¨ -Ligeramente observa el césped mientras que su mirada luce divagante- ¨Esperanza…¨ -Al ver nuevamente hacia el horizonte nota como dos figuras se acercan-

¨ Reepicheep… Mayor Winters…¨ -Se levanta de la roca sosteniéndose fuertemente con el árbol que estaba alado-

No es el dolor que te doblega

la misma vida se encarga de hacerlo…

-El Mayor Winters llevaba un vendaje en su pecho sus ojos reflejaban ira y dolor, el roedor Reepicheep tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y cicatrices en su espalda de una feroz criatura- ¨Capitán… Mayor… Es un honor ser entrenado por ustedes…¨

-El Mayor Winters se acerca y hace una reverencia- ¨No será fácil el entrenamiento…¨

-El roedor Reepicheep hace una reverencia de igual modo mientras que veía el estado algo deplorable en que se encontraba el Rey Edmund- ¨Señor… parece decidido… Porque su cuerpo no aguantara otra rehabilitación exhaustiva…¨

¨Es la última vez que lo hare… Daré mi vida solo para liberar de la obscuridad a Narnia¨ -Camino muy lentamente puesto que las piernas le temblaban al andar- ¨Donde esta Lucy…¨

¨Está aquí… le trajo ropa seca y comida…¨ -El Mayor le silbo saliendo ella poco a poco del bosque en sus manos traía consigo ropa y una canasta de comida, sus lágrimas eran notables al ver a su hermano de pie-

-La dama Lucy vestía ropa de hombre, su condición era notable había sido entrenada en ese periodo en que no veía a su hermano- ¨Edmund… estas bien…¨ -Su paso fue más apresurado dejando las cosas en el suelo para ir a abrazar a su hermano- ¨Yo sabía que estabas bien…¨

¨No llores Lucy…¨ -La abrazo fuertemente saliendo unas lágrimas puesto que lo hacía recordar por un instante la desesperación que sentía al ver a sus hermanos atrapados aun por el Rey Obscuro, se sostuvo un momento de ella mientras del suelo recogía su ropa para ir este a un lugar a cambiarse- ¨Ahora vuelvo…¨ -Al cambiarse noto la rigidez en sus piernas en algunos casos estas no le respondían sin embargo con algo de esfuerzo se cambió- ¨Por Aslan esta vez no me fallen es la última vez que lo hare…¨

-Al terminar de cambiarse vio como ellos lo estaban esperando para comer, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo escalofríos y sus piernas seguían rígidas sin embargo su semblante demostraba la decisión que lo caracteriza- ¨Bien comeré algo delicioso¨ -Se sentó disfrutando de un delicioso pollo asado, vino tinto, pan recién hecho, delicioso queso de cabra, y de postre pudin de chocolate que la Dama Lucy había hecho desde un día anterior- ¨Wow Lucy tu hiciste esta deliciosa la comida…¨

¨Solo algunas cosas Ed… otras las hizo el Mayor y Reepicheep…¨ -Contestando felizmente al ver como su hermano disfrutaba de una rica comida-

-Ese día disfrutaron de una buena comida y del convivio, con excepción del joven Edmund que cada minuto padecía de terribles calambres en sus piernas que aun las sentía rígidas, cuando los demás disfrutaban de la fogata y de un pedazo de pan con algo de queso el joven Edmund se levantó- ¨Ahora vuelvo…¨ -La verdad es que al fondo el Concilier lo estaba esperando-

-El roedor lo vio con sumo cuidado a lo lejos al ver que desapareció de su vista estuvo atento por si sus oídos podían escuchar algo a lo lejos- ¨Que es lo que sucede ahora…¨

-El Concilier lo mira firmemente- ¨Tus piernas no están bien… lo sabes…¨ -Se acerca a ver a lo lejos al Mayor Winters, a Reepicheep y a la Dama Lucy disfrutando de la fogata- ¨Tu gente te necesita… y el Imperio del Tisroc Derion está declinando…¨

-Se sienta por un momento en el suelo- ¨Cuanto tiempo me darás…¨

¨Cuatro meses es todo lo que tendrás…¨ -Contestando rápidamente el Concilier sin dejar de ver a los seres que estaban en la fogata-

¨Es suficiente tiempo… Confía en mi tendré resuelto todo en ese tiempo…¨ -Camino de regreso hacia donde se encontraban todos, su semblante cambio por unos momentos-

¨Tienes todo el peso del mundo en tus hombros Rey Edmund…¨ -Dijo en palabras quedas el Mayor Winters que se encontraba al lado del joven Edmund, sus palabras sonaban algo desesperanzadoras-

…..

Esa noche fue triste tenía que enfocarse en el destino de dos naciones una abandonada por un emperador y otra que pierde la fe. Los cuatro meses transcurrieron con recuerdos muy dolorosos para el joven Edmund el esfuerzo en momentos sobrepasaba sus límites. El fin del entrenamiento consistía derrotar a tres seres al mismo tiempo uno atacaría a la distancia con un arco que nunca fallaría, el otro se encargaría de luchar frente a ti con su espada, mientras que el otro te prohibiría que ataques al maestro arco con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

El joven Edmund se preparó mentalmente entrando al bosque lentamente, el primero en recibirlo fue el Maestro espada saliendo de entre un arbusto, recibiendo el primer ataque por parte de este el cual fue evadido al instante, no corrió la misma suerte con la mejilla izquierda fue rozada con una flecha del Maestro arco, al incorporarse ataco severamente a Reepicheep este reacciono rápidamente rosando su pierna derecha mientras que tres flechas se dirigían rápidamente al pecho del joven Edmund evadiéndolas al instante al caer al suelo, El Maestro espada trato de encajar en su pecho la espada la cual evadió dando vueltas en el suelo a cada que el roedor trataba de encajarla, a la quinta evadida cinco flechas se dirigían a toda velocidad a las piernas del joven Edmund el cual rápidamente reacciono al incorporándose, el joven Edmund sujeto la espada con firmeza en mano izquierda para contraatacar al Maestro espada el cual cayo bruscamente al suelo mientras que tres flechas venían velozmente, el joven Edmund se apresuró a caer por una abertura jalando de la cola al roedor y atorándolo.

¨Lo siento Reepicheep…¨ -Riendo ligeramente mientras se ocultaba velozmente como lo permitiese su cuerpo entre los árboles para destantear al Maestro Arco al ir acercándose por unos arbustos al árbol donde se encontraba el maestro arco la Dama Lucy jalo de su tobillo sacándolo de ahí como pudo y golpeándolo en el hombro con el mango de su daga el Mayor lo vio y tiro al instante cuatro flechas que de no haber reaccionado a tiempo caerían nuevamente en su pecho se incorporó rápidamente- ¨Bien Lu… nadie te protegerá quiero saber que has aprendido sin mi ayuda¨

-La Dama Lucy inicio nuevamente el ataque golpeando con el mango de su espada la mano izquierda con que sostenía la espada el joven Edmund y volvió a atacarlo hiriendo la pierna izquierda con el filo de su daga cayendo el joven Edmund al suelo, este observo rápidamente si miraba flechas pero no vio un ataque aéreo así que se levantó como pudo y contratado con fuerza a la Dama Lucy su mano derecha no era igual de resistente que la otra- ¨Así que ahora te entrenaron Lucy…¨ -Al ver que ella resistía su ataque con su pierna derecha dio un severo golpeo con su otra mano el nervio de la pierna donde soportaba todo el ataque cayendo al suelo al instante, mientras observaba con gran animo como ella había entrenado mucho todo el tiempo que él se encontraba recuperándose, una sonrisa sutil se reflejaba en el rostro del joven Edmund-

¨No es tan fácil Ed…¨ -Golpeando con la pierna izquierda la del joven Edmund que de igual forma cayó al suelo-

-Sin defensa ahora del joven Edmund tres flechas cayeron dos pudo evadir pero una toco la pierna izquierda un ligero ruido de dolor surgió por parte de él, levantándose rápidamente ataco a la Dama Lucy golpeando nuevamente con el mango de su espada la pierna derecha con la que sostenía los ataques- ¨Lo siento Lu…¨ -Encajando su espada fuertemente sin posibilidad de liberarse en la toga que portaba la Dama Lucy- ¨Para la otra considera que no es la primera vez que caes por tu afición a las togas…¨ -Riendo ligeramente-

-La Dama Lucy estando de rodillas sin poder incorporarse o poder hacer algo- ¨Tu puedes Ed…¨ -Ella observaba a lo lejos como su hermano cojeaba por la flecha encajada en su pierna, él se alejó como podía evadiendo las flechas interminables que caían al suelo-

-Sentía tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo que esta le permitía tolerar el hecho de las heridas y los golpes que tenía- ¨Solo me falta el Mayor Winters…¨

-Como era de esperarse una lluvia de flechas eran dejadas al paso de donde pasaba el joven Edmund, este corría a como su pierna herida lo permitía después de un buen rato que se quedó quieto en un arbusto espero el momento- ¨vamos tu eres perfeccionista y puedes atacar frente a frente…¨ -Repitiendo varias veces en su mente el Joven Edmund-

-Después de un buen rato el anochecer se hacía presente y el Mayor Winters bajo al suelo tratando de buscarlo sus orejas estaba atentas, pero por distraerse unos segundos descuido su espalda mientras lanzaba unas flechas al arbusto donde se encontraba el Joven Edmund- ¨Eres astuto Joven Edmund…¨ -Un cuchillo estaba justo en el cuello del Mayor-

-El joven Edmund se sentó después de un buen momento en el suelo esperando a que descansar un momento- ¨Cómo te sientes…¨ -Viendo tristemente las piernas del joven Edmund el Mayor Winters-

¨Estoy cansado… Pero aun la vida me depara algo más importante… Solo resistiré una pelea más… Y liberare a Narnia… como ve Mayor mi cuerpo ya no puede…¨ -Sus ojos lucían cristalinos viendo a lo lejos a su hermana aun tratando de separar la espada- ¨Necesito liberar a mis hermanos y …¨ -Callando esto último- ¨Lamentablemente las lágrimas no ayudan en nada comparado con la tempestad que se avecina…¨

¨Una muerte honorable es lo que más desean los Reyes…¨ -Observando el Mayor las hojas de otoño caer- ¨Las hojas de otoño…¨ -Desapareciendo la imagen al escucharse la voz de un pequeño cachorro que apenas podía hablar-

¨Soy Richard Winters…¨

Próximo Capítulo…

Caspian…

¨El camino parece conducirte al mismo lugar que dejaste hace más de un año, al inicio divisas calles empedradas y casas que aún están en construcción mientras que una enorme muralla sin terminar todavía se eleva por las afueras, observas a mas habitantes que se resguardan del frio en sus hogares mientras que algunos animales parlantes te piden algunas monedas para conseguir algo de comer y resguardarse de aquel terrible frio, sin pensarlo algún momento les das tus abrigo así como un poco del alimento que llevabas contigo… al seguir tu camino divisas cantinas con personas a los alrededores en el suelo totalmente alcohólicas, otras personas si es que se les puede llamar de ese modo golpean o tratan como esclavos a los animales parlantes… mujeres prostituyéndose por unas cuantas monedas al mejor postor… Al ver tal circunstancia te vez obligado a tomar las cosas con calma al verte rodeado por los aldeanos que aparentaban ver un fantasma…¨

¨Un hombre se te acerca a ti en estado alcohólico te empuja sin darse cuenta tu reacción es inmediata lo empujas de igual forma… sabes perfectamente que reaccionara con violencia y te dará un mal golpe o tratara de hacerlo al ver que su mano la empuño le haces saber que no debería de hacerlo… Pero no le importó tu advertencia así que el golpe lo recibes fuertemente en tu cien ocasionando que te desequilibraras por algunos minutos… Escuchas perfectamente sus risas sin poder hacer algo…¨

¨Qué es lo que ve en el…¨ -Se empieza a escuchar por todo el castillo botellas arrojadas a la pared muebles golpeados hacia el piso con gran fuerza, sus ojos lucían desesperados- ¨Es que acaso no puedo ser merecedor de alguien…¨ -Una risa algo brusca sale del- ¨Las opciones son grandes… después de todo no sería la primera vez que le haya sido infiel a este sentimiento…¨

¨Caspian…¨


	14. Chapter 14

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

Caspian…

-El joven Edmund después de descansar justa alado del Mayor Winters se incorporó he hizo una reverencia- ¨Mayor… como siempre es un honor tenerlo a mi lado…¨ -Camino lentamente pero después apresuro su paso colina abajo para ayudar a su hermana-

-El Mayor se había levantado para hacer una reverencia pero no alcanzo a realizarla puesto que el joven Edmund se había retirado- ¨Cuando fue la última vez que te vi…¨

…

-Aparece un joven de escasos veinticuatro años con rasgos persas muy interesantes, su tés era morena, usaba el cabello en capas el cual sujetaba con una trenza, sus ojos eran grises, el se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la playa viendo el mar- ¨Sabes… es la segunda vez que me pregunta por su Padre…¨ -Sus palabras sonaban tristes-

-Una sutil ventisca hacia mostrar unas pequeñas pisadas de un gato joven que se sentaba alado del- ¨Que es lo que le has dicho…¨

-El joven dio un suspiro y bajo la mirada- ¨No sé qué responder… es un niño el aún cree en su Padre… Que quieres que le responda si se lo que hizo Karim… Por eso no quería que el día en que se embarcó en él Gloria lo acompañara… Y después me pidió que cuidara de su hijo… POR QUE LO HIZO…¨ -Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al pronunciar estas últimas palabras en voz alta-

¨Bharam V. Él debe de crecer admirando a su Padre después de todo los niños no tienen la culpa de los errores de los Padres… Además no puedes cambiar el destino de esa familia pese a que te hayas quedado en el imperio… La culpa no es exactamente del Padre de la criatura sino más bien que la familia fue elegida...¨ -Los ojos del Mayor Winters lucían un tanto desesperanzadores-

¨Solo escucha lo que acabas de decir estás hablando del ser que no solo es mi mejor amigo sino mi hermano y de su hijo…¨ -Se puso de pie mientras veía con muchas dudas al Mayor Winters- ¨Sé que puedo hacer algo para evitar esto Winters…¨

¨Así y que puedes hacer para que lo inevitable suceda…¨ -El Mayor aun sentado observa a Bharam V con incredulidad- ¨Tú no eres el dueño del destino…¨

¨Sé qué no lo soy Winters… pero también puedo tratar de que la desgracia no pase a otra generación más…¨ -Sus ojos lucían un tanto fuera de la realidad- ¨Buscare un niño este se encargara de limpiar el barco…¨ -Camino por la costa dirigiéndose hacia el puerto del imperio dejando atrás al Mayor aun sentado-

…

¨Ese día no solo encontraste el cómo mentirle a un niño… sino que también encontraste al portador… Bharam V… ¨ -El Mayor se incorpora y camina hasta donde se encontraba el joven Edmund y la Dama Lucy-¨Crees que logre lo imposible un Rey antiguo que nunca se ha sentido un Rey autentico…¨

¨Tu lograste hablar…¨ -Se escuchó un mormullo que hizo eco en el bosque que solo fue percibido por el Mayor Winters-

¨Sabía que dirías eso nunca entendí tu afición con mi habla…¨ -El Mayor apresura su paso al ver de lejos que se empezaban a retirar- ¨Él está aquí como espectador… las cosas se pondrán feas…¨ -Su pensamiento hacia que él no prestara tanto interés con la realidad-

Una noche tan perfecta coronaba sin necesidad de una gran ceremonia solemne a un rey del pasado quizás el salvador… La corona tenia diamantes infinitos con un brillo cegador mientras que su capa estaba hecha del manto negro que las sostiene haya arriba… Ese día no era de extrañarse que el rey quisiera estar solo… No había hambre… Tampoco sed… sus ojos veían a la distancia algo que se avecinaba… tal vez estaba preparándose para una muerte gloriosa una de las cuales sea contada generación tras generación… El viento traía consigo un heraldo, el gran invierno se avecinaba pero esta vez sería distinto no congelaría las esperanzas de un rey pues estas estabas grabadas con hierro caliente…

El día descubría un panorama algo atroz el peor de los inviernos, mientras que algunos rasgos ya de edad madura descansaban en los rostros de los Reyes, ese día seria memorable ya que eran vestidos con las ropas más hermosas mientras que los abrigos los cubrían del implacable frio, dos coronas de oro solido con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes posaban en sus cabezas… Los Reyes tenían a sus pies una infinita alfombra blanca que mostraba a cada paso que daban sus huellas, sus rostros serios mostraban la importancia del día

¨Concilier es hora de terminar con esto…¨ -En ese preciso momento una imagen como de un fantasma empezó a cobrar forma y se hacía visible al ojo de cualquier ser. Sus vestimentas estaban formadas en tonalidades doradas, mientras que un aura dorada lo rodeaba-

Los dos reyes subieron a dos caballos negros el Concilier subió a un caballo mitológico su nombre era Alado era más grande a los normales y sus enormes alas hacia que la nieve volara por todos los alrededores. Se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el castillo de Cair Paravel donde fue construido en los cimientos de los antiguos reyes la fortaleza del Líder. Los días transcurrieron en su aventurada ida hacia el castillo pero los reyes estaban firmes con la idea de llegar rápidamente.

-Dos semanas les llevo llegar al castillo de Cair Paravel sus rostros lucían fatigados y muy cansados- ¨El camino parece conducirte al mismo lugar que dejaste hace más de un año, al inicio divisas calles empedradas y casas que aún están en construcción mientras que una enorme muralla sin terminar todavía se eleva por las afueras, observas a mas habitantes que se resguardan del frio en sus hogares mientras que algunos animales parlantes te piden algunas monedas para conseguir algo de comer y resguardarse de aquel terrible frio, sin pensarlo algún momento les das tus abrigo así como un poco del alimento que llevabas contigo… al seguir tu camino divisas cantinas con personas a los alrededores en el suelo totalmente alcohólicas, otras personas si es que se les puede llamar de ese modo golpean o tratan como esclavos a los animales parlantes… mujeres prostituyéndose por unas cuantas monedas al mejor postor… Al ver tal circunstancia te vez obligado a tomar las cosas con calma al verte rodeado por los aldeanos que aparentaban ver un fantasma…¨ -Los ojos de los reyes lucían atentos a las circunstancias mientras que el Concilier seguía tranquilo sin decir alguna palabra-

¨Buen día… necesitamos ver al Príncipe Caspian…¨ -Algunos hombres algo ebrios se dirigen hacia el joven Edmund balbuceando palabras que no podían entenderse- ¨Señor necesitamos ver al Príncipe Caspian…¨

¨Un hombre se te acerca a ti en estado alcohólico te empuja sin darse cuenta tu reacción es inmediata lo empujas de igual forma… sabes perfectamente que reaccionara con violencia y te dará un mal golpe o tratara de hacerlo al ver que su mano la empuño le haces saber que no debería de hacerlo… Pero no le importó tu advertencia así que el golpe lo recibes fuertemente en tu cien ocasionando que te desequilibraras por algunos minutos… Escuchas perfectamente sus risas sin poder hacer algo…¨ -Su enojo crecio al ver que su hermana fue golpeada en su rostro-

¨Golpeas con fuerza al hombre que golpeo a tu hermana pero los amigos de ese sujeto te agarran entre todos y empiezan a golpearte fuertemente sacándote la sangre… tu hermana saca las dagas en un instante mato a los sujetos que te golpeaban… caes fuertemente en el suelo las personas empiezan a asustarse y corren de ese lugar… Los soldados te toman fuertemente pero opones resistencia pero sabes que no puedes hacer mucho¨ -El joven Edmund después de un buen momento de poner resistencia se deja capturar- ¨Lucy tenemos que ir con Caspian…¨

-Y así fue como los soldados los capturaron y los llevaron al castillo en presencia del Rey, fueron tratados como mendigos y golpeados en su momento- ¨Al ser hincado a la fuerza en presencia de un ser que apenas su silueta era visible en aquella silla tuya vez como se te acerca quitándose la capucha… mostrando al Príncipe Caspian un tanto cambiado… tratas de bajar tu mirada puesto que no puedes creer lo que tus ojos ven..¨

¨Caspian…¨ -La Dama Lucy pronuncia al ver que se acercaba a su hermano-

¨Dama Lucy… pensé que estabas muerta…¨ -Sus ojos lucían un tanto extraños al verla -

¨Caspian que le has hecho a los seres que vivian aquí…¨ -Levanto la voz el joven Edmund-

¨Que deseabas sin alguien que los protegiera y al ver que querían dejarme me vi obligado a mantenerlos unidos a mí dándoles lo que ellos deseaban… cosas mundanas…¨ -los ojos del príncipe demostraban ojeras y su semblante se veía cansado-

¨NECESITABA ALIANZAS QUE ESO NO FUE LO QUE ME DIJISTE ANTES DE QUE DESAPARECIERAS…¨ -Levantando la vos- ¨Y he conseguido más del territorio de Narnia estamos venciendo a mi manera al Rey Obscuro…¨ -Observando con tremenda ira al joven Edmund- ¨Que querías que hiciera estando solo… Después de todo su líder fue doblegado y no solo eso yo mismo te derroque…¨

-La Dama Lucy se incorpora y se acerca hacia el Príncipe Caspian ocasionando que los mismos guardias golpearan sus piernas y para que se quedara hincada en el suelo- ¨Tú no eres un Rey… Tu gloria no existe… CASPIAN…¨

-El Príncipe se acerca a ella sujetándola de su cabello- ¨No eres la indicada para decirme eso… Olvidas que tengo el PODER…¨

¨La desilusión es sentida fuertemente en tu interior… Nuevamente el Concilier luce tranquilo sin dirigir alguna palabra ni a ti ni a los demás…¨ -Los soldados los toman a los tres y los llevan a la prisión del castillo en celdas separadas y lejanas la una de la otra-

-Después de que la noche se hizo presente una antorcha alumbraba una de las celdas, los ojos tardaban a acostumbrarse a la luz después de un buen tiempo estando en la obscuridad- ¨Eres tu Edmund…¨ -La Dama Lucy estaba impaciente por que no sabía quién era el que estaba abriendo la selda-

…**.**

-La antorcha podía iluminar perfectamente la selda, he iluminar perfectamente los rostros del pricipe Caspian y de la Dama Lucy- ¨Esto soy yo no puedo ser tal vez como la persona que hayas deseado para pasar el resto de tu vida junto a el…¨ -Hincandose de improviso mirando hacia el suelo- ¨No soy un Rey como tal vez hubieras decado que lo fuera… He visto en tu mirada la desilusión multiples veces… Pero también he visto tu sonrisa y la hemocion que sentias al ver al líder de la rebelión miles de veces he deceado que eso que sientes sea dirigido a este humilde servidor…¨

-La Dama Lucy algo confundida se incorpora de su asiento dándole la espalda al príncipe pues no sabia como reccionar a tal situación- ¨Caspian…¨

-La observa y se levanta- ¨Si tu me pides en este momento que sea un Rey de Narnia y no solo eso sino que intente ser como lo fueron ustedes lo hare mi Reyna si asi lo deceas lo hare… Pero sabras que lo hare por ti… Ya que todo este tiempo me he sentido culpable de haberte dejado todos esos años que estuviste extraviada padeciendo cosas que nunca podre imaginarme… sentía que no merecía tus palabras ni tu mirada…¨ -La toma de la mano aun estando ella dándole la espalda- ¨Yo sabía desde el momento en que te vi que no eras de este lugar y no solo eso que todo ese halo de misterio que te rodeaba te hacia cada vez más interesante¨

¨Caspian como sabes lo que somos…¨

¨Tarde para darme cuenta pero fue demasiado evidente ahora que te vi entrar por esa puerta… recordé aquella magestuosa pintura de una mujer demasiado bella en el palacio de Derion… el siempre hablaba contigo y decía dame fuerzas mi bella Dama… y en idioma Narniano estaba escrito Reyna Lucy - en este momento tienes la misma edad que tenias al momento en que te pintaron en aquel cuadro ¨

Bharam V

-El roedor Reepicheep ya esperaba al Mayor Winters cerca del Rey Edmund- ¨Porque estas furioso… Winters?¨ -Este solo se le queda observando firmemente sin decir alguna palabra-

-El joven Edmund apenas podía creer la afable azaña de estas criaturas parlantes- ¨Mayor… Necesito saber si el Príncipe Caspian sigue con vida…¨

¨Esta bien… solo se encuentra inconciente…¨ -Le extraño que el Lider preguntara por el Principe que por su hermana-

¨Reepicheep… necesitamos más que un ejército para detener a los preceptores… el Rey Obscuro no está muerto sería ingenuo pensar que el ser que está en el suelo es el verdadero Rey Obscuro…¨ -Caminaba bruscamente, sus ojos podían percibirse profundos y desorientados, es como si estuviera inconsciente y solo se moviera por inercia- ¨Donde está el barco? Necesito ir al castillo…¨

-El joven Edmund, El Mayor Winters y el Roedor Reepicheep se dirigieron al puerto con paso lento serciorandose que el Lider no cayera desmayado su estado era deplorable sus ojos obscurecían, Al contemplar a lo lejos el gran barco que venía en las sombras acercándose, una luz en llamas descendió a este envolviéndolo por completo en llamas- ¨…¨

¨…Mayor… Hoy no habrá mañana…¨ -El líder pierde el conocimiento en el instante cayendo lentamente frente a sus ojos del Mayor y de Reepicheep los cuales no pudieron reaccionar al ver como aquella aura incluso a lo lejos despedía llamas enormes a todo su alrededor-

¨Reep… saquemos al ejercito de aquí…¨ -El roedor llevo como pudo el cuerpo del joven Edmund a un lugar seguro mientras gritaba con fuerza que se retirara a lo que quedaba del ejercito de la costa-

-El barco parecía navegar con gran velocidad hasta encallar el ser que envolvía en llamas el barco descendió de este mientras caminaba por encima del agua- ¨Winters… como pudo hacerle esto…¨

-Los ojos de sorpresa del Mayor eran evidentes- ¨Él no es un humano… nunca se podrá razonar con la misma maldad Reepicheep… Es la única manera de doblegar a un Maestro…¨ -Trago saliva al ver al ser a 7 metros de distancia-

¨Mayor Winters… Reepicheep…¨ -La voz salida del ser era tranquila pero una segunda voz era fuerte y entrecortante, podía sentirse aun adentro de tu pecho-

…

¨Cuál es tu nombre joven gato…¨ -Aparece una imagen muy tenue en donde un viejo gato lo miraba con una mirada seria pero a la vez amigable-

¨…¨ -El pequeño gatito no podía hablar el idioma del gato viejo así que lo único que podía salir de su garganta eran maullidos-

¨mmm… Un cachorro sin voz…¨ -El gato anciano se retiró pero antes le dijo- ¨Tal vez no eres tu… Es una pena… estoy envejeciendo…¨ -Las hojas caían mientras que el gato anciano se retiraba-

-El pequeño cachorro veía el andar lento y cadencioso del anciano- ¨….¨ -Se incorporó y camino apenas dando saltos pequeños para poder alcanzar al anciano-

….

-Reepicheep.

Próximo Capítulo…

Ilusiones…


	15. Chapter 15

Las Crónicas de Narnia.

El Príncipe Caspian.

La Esperanza del Soldado…

Todos crecemos pensando que hay algo muy importante que debes de hacer, esto será tan importante que podría cambiar tu vida radicalmente, en esos momentos es lo único en lo que te puedes aferrar para tratar de encontrar un porque y un como del destino, es más fácil llenar tus pulmones de aire que poder llenar tu estomago de algo, en esos momentos en que el dolor de un estómago vacío hacia derramar lágrimas en los innumerables días desafortunados, el trabajo era duro, pero cuando eres un niño el padecer todas esas situaciones por algo que llevarte a cambio no era nada.

¨Yo era como cualquier niño de la calle, no había tenido una gran educación más lo que mis ojos podían ver y aprender por la imitación, mis pertenencias era lo que tenía puesto por lo que no me preocupaba en llegar tarde a mi casa de igual manera no tenía familia, mis posesiones más valiosas eran dos personas que han sido mis mejores amigos Esteban y Francisco si he de describir una familia creo que ellos lo serian. En esos asares del destino que íbamos a buscar algo que comer al mercado en donde los pescadores vendían lo que sacaban del mar observe desde una trinchera… Si se le puede decir de ese modo a un muro en escombros, como un joven nuevo que no tenía conocimiento en venta era golpeado con fuerza por las personas que querían usurpar su mercancía, Esteban se apresuró a tomar algunos pescados para comer, al regresar conmigo yo seguía viendo al joven desvalido en el suelo, observe como el me miraba pidiéndome ayuda sin que este moviese sus labios o emitiera un sonido, tenía la necesidad de ayudarlo pero fui un cobarde… Esteban me insistía que nos fuéramos de ese lugar así que en medida fui sacado a la fuerza, mientras me movió no deje de mirar hacia atrás para verlo.

¨Esa era nuestra manera de vivir… robando lo que se podía… Mi mente después de que comía ese pescado estaban enfocadas hacia ese chico… incluso antes de dormir con mi estómago lleno ore por el… cosas sencillas para la mente de un niño de 6 años, Esteban y Francisco eran mayores a mí, los tres nos protegíamos… Después de un buen tiempo mi remordimiento de conciencia me hizo vagar pidiendo información acerca del paradero de aquel chico… Pero somos tan pocos necesarios en este mundo que nadie sabía nada de aquel joven al cual le debía aquella comida ese día…¨

Pero le hice una promesa a aquel joven que apenas había visto tan solo unos minutos en ese estado, ¨yo sería mejor persona que esas que lo golpearon¨, en ese momento lo había nombrado ¨Bharam¨ algo sencillo de pensar para una mente que no se había desarrollado al máximo, era el nombre que tuvo el primer Emperador de Tashbaan. Cuando salíamos Esteban, Francisco y yo a trabajar para ganarnos la comida solía visitar ese lugar donde lo había visto, platicándole cosas que me habían pasado desde que lo había conocido a la distancia, pensaba que si él llegaba a estar en el cielo el me escucharía de algún modo.

Una tarde que iba a visitarlo encontré a una mujer con armadura de soldado sentada en el lugar donde yo solía hacerlo, sin pensarlo me acerque justo alado de ella no sentía miedo y no me intimidaba me sonrió de igual manera lo hice, me pregunto qué hacia un pequeño niño hablando al viento todas las tardes, le decía que hablaba con Bharam, así le llamas pregunto con ironía, dije que así le había nombrado a mi salvador como el primer Emperador ya que él era muy noble con las personas.

Así es Bharam el Emperador fue muy noble con las personas, dijo y después se incorporó y camino por el mercado pese a que su armadura muy llamativa en cuanto a su exquisita estructura nadie la notaba, era como un fantasma en ese mar de personas, la perdí de vista después de un rato. El día transcurrió pensando en todo las buenas y malas acciones que tuve desde que mi memoria me permitía hacerlo, el Tisroc había fallecido de una manera poco usual y su sucesor era muy criticado por su falta de actitud así como su poca preocupación por un reino que caía en la pobreza, a los doce años llegue a presenciar a altas horas de la madrugada como sacaban los soldados del imperio a una familia que se dedicaba a pescar a la fuerza, pensé que era algo rutinario, pero vi algo en particular que me llego a llamar la atención el joven Tisroc estaba en aquella humilde casa y con él estaba Bharam, yo me quise acercar a él pero cuando menos lo espere los soldados del imperio me empujaron.

Tenía que ir a buscarlo de alguna manera me sentía agradecido, a las afueras del imperio guarde por los días y partes de las noches para cuando saliese, Esteban y Francisco de vez en cuando cuestionaban mi devoción por alguien que no sabe siquiera de mi existencia, pero había algo que me impulsaba en estar en ese lugar, "es implacable el tiempo mientras que la desesperación forja en la mente ideas que borran los principios que te trajeron ahí" forme en mi mente ideas de lo que le diría una vez teniéndolo de frente solo que ninguna podría considerarla adecuada a las circunstancias, porque vamos… qué pensaría de alguien quien no acudió a ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba y robo su recurso donde conseguía algo de oro para subsistir él y su familia.

Después de tres meses el salió por las puertas del palacio venia tan bien vestido y me acerque a él tocándole la mano derecha, su asombro era tan evidente lamentablemente ninguna palabra pudo brotar de mi boca, se detuvo viéndome a los ojos y palmeo mi cabeza, fue así que yo lo solté mientras contemplaba su caminata desde donde lo había abordado, Bharam a mitad del camino se detuvo mirando hacia su lado izquierdo la soldado de bella armadura se le acerco, me cuestione múltiples veces del como nadie podía verlos, una luz los iluminaba a ambos desde el cielo parecía algo tan celestial cuando esto dejo de iluminar el cielo ellos desaparecieron dejando atrás un gran ventisca que cegó los ojos de los que pasaban en el mercado.

Al cumplir veinticuatro años la economía de Tashbaan se recuperó de dos crisis grandes que dejo la muerte del padre del Tisroc Karim, yo pude tener una educación de igual manera un buen trabajo y comida, fue en ese tiempo que se rumoraba que había mandado el Tisroc Karin traer del extranjero a un soldado que lo había nombrado Maestro de Armas, dos meses más tarde se mandó pegar carteles donde se buscaban voluntarios a ser soldados por supuesto un soldado es un trabajo muy arduo así como también requiere de sacrificio, comente a Esteban y a Francisco que entraría al ejercito ellos decidieron acompañarme a inscribirme pero después de ver a varios inscribirse se animaron, el hombre que inscribía pidió nuestros papeles diciendo al final que en dos semanas tendríamos que presentarnos a comenzar la selección y entrenamiento.

Estaba tan impaciente y nervioso de ser seleccionado que comencé a ejercitarme por las mañanas como en las noches de igual modo Esteban y Francisco, los días se hacían eternos mientras que la incertidumbre se hacía presente cada vez, el ultimo día fui a platicar con Bharam en el lugar donde lo había conocido por primera vez comente con el que me sentía muy impaciente deseaba tanto cumplirle la promesa que le hice, fue entonces que vi en la costa a un soldado con armadura muy distinta a la de los demás soldados del imperio, los rumores habían sido ciertos, se notaba que estaba discutiendo con el Tisroc Karim algunos empujones se hicieron presentes por parte del Emperador pero el soldado nunca le correspondía de igual modo, después de un buen tiempo se retiró muy molesto dejando atrás al soldado, este saco una enorme espada de su funda golpeando fuertemente el suelo emanando fuego por todo su cuerpo, fue tan increíble presenciar eso que emití una palabra de asombro volteando inmediatamente donde yo me encontraba dirigiéndome su mirada fría.

Esteban se acercó y palmeo mi espalda lógicamente grite sorprendiéndome, que haces, te estamos buscando por todos lados, dijo al verme en tal estado, me incorpore mirando nuevamente a la costa el hombre no estaba, "estas bien pareces pálido", si estoy bien… vamos a la casa ya está la cena mañana es el día, si vamos… camine apresurando mi paso pendiente de si alguien nos seguía o algo parecido. Comí la comida más deliciosa de todas con mis hermanos quizás no de sangre pero si por la vida, algunas bromas se hacían presentes pero en momentos seguía algo asustado por lo que llegue a ver que mi sonrisa se tornaba algo forzada.

La hora de descanso llego pero no pude descansar mi insomnio me hizo despertar múltiples veces, así que mejor termine leyendo uno de esos libros de historia de Tashaban que múltiples veces leo, después de un buen tiempo concilie el sueño al despertar y enlistarme un dolor de cuello se hizo presente gran parte del día, el entrenamiento fue dentro del palacio era tan hermoso que quede maravillado, había sido abierto por primera vez para nosotros para ser entrenados ahí, el entrenamiento fue tan duro que apenas podíamos conseguir estar de pie, al casi anochecer el Tisroc bajo todos hicimos una prolongada reverencia hasta que el dio permiso de incorporarnos, alado de él se encontraba su Maestro de Armas mi sorpresa era tan evidente al ver que era el mismo soldado que vi en la costa por la noche.

Mientras el Emperador hablaba con los futuros soldados el Maestro de Armas caminaba observando a los reclutas, pude ver su rostro por unos instantes, al terminar de dedicarnos tiempo y un discurso poco alentador el Tisroc nos dejó ir a nuestras casas, pese al gran cansancio fui a hablar nuevamente con Bharam para contarle lo que había pasado, le repetía infinidad de veces que sería un gran soldado tal vez me escuchaba o tal vez no pero es bien cierto que cuando hablaba con el me tranquilizaba, ese día vi caminando al Maestro de Armas por la costa a su lado se encontraba un joven gato de pelaje amarillo y blanco cubierto por una especie de toga en color crema parecía que hablaban algo muy importante, al poco tiempo de contemplarles mejor me retire estaba muy cansado como para observar conversaciones privadas.

Dos semanas más tarde se hizo la selección de los soldados pude calificar al igual que Francisco pero Esteban no pudo, vi su gran frustración al no poder quedar seleccionado, al llegar a la casa nos esperaba sentado en las escaleras viendo hacia el mar él sabía que teníamos que irnos de la que por veintisiete años había sido casa de nosotros, se incorporó al poco rato de vernos y nos abrazó fuertemente mis lágrimas brotaron fácilmente pero él no demostraba tristeza, Francisco lo conocía perfectamente así que este solo entro a la casa a acomodar sus cosas. No teníamos grandes pertenencias por lo que no tardamos mucho en acomodar nuestros velices, dos años nos separarían de mi hermano Esteban y de todo lo que disfrutamos gran parte de nuestras vidas.

Esteban llevo mi velis durante el camino comentaba que esperaba que no solo fuese un soldado sino un General, reímos en ocasiones pero él aunque aparentara felicidad su semblante cambiaba cuando terminábamos las conversaciones, Francisco en todo momento estuvo callado tal vez pensando, al llegar al puerto y ver la embarcación gigantesca en donde los soldados seriamos transportados por dos años a las tierras en donde nos entrenarían arduamente, una expresión de asombro fue hecha por los tres, ya estaban subiendo los últimos a la embarcación por lo que el Capitán estaba gritando que ya zarparíamos y que debíamos estar todos abordo, los futuros soldados subimos a la embarcación yo no dejaba de llorar al dejar a Esteban así que Francisco me jalo al barco a la fuerza ambos nos despedimos de nuestro hermano saludándolo desde arriba.

Mientras el barco se alejaba del muelle nosotros no dejábamos de ver atrás a nuestro amigo que aún se quedó ahí junto con algunas cuantas personas viéndonos alejarnos a un lugar donde formaban a los soldados del imperio, "que pensaba en ese momento, que hará después, que pasara con el" No deje de pensar eso mismo durante el momento en que más se alejaba el barco y poco se podía ya distinguir a las personas, Francisco y yo no hablamos nada durante el viaje trataba de distanciarse de mí, quizás porque no deseaba hablar de lo que paso.

Al llegar después de cuatro días de viaje a la isla que formaban a los soldados vimos el campamento en donde nos ubicaron en pequeñas casas hechas de lodo y palma, las casitas eran compartidas por dos soldados fue ahí que me separaron de Francisco, compartí la casa con una joven mujer soldado muy bonita que se especializaría en el arco su nombre era Edna, los días eran muy largos y el entrenamiento era muy duro que apenas podíamos emitir alguna palabra, teníamos que cazar nuestra comida, nos teníamos que encargar de sembrar y recolectar lo que sembrábamos. El General que nos entrenaba siempre decía que en la batalla debíamos protegernos los unos a los otros como hermanos nunca vernos como enemigos, el primer año transcurrió muy lento sin tener noticias de mi hermano Esteban, poco veía a Francisco casi no hablábamos pero "tal vez él tenía mucho que entrenar" pensaba siempre que no le veía ya que pertenecía al grupo del Maestro de Armas mientras que yo solo me especialice en ser soldado cuerpo a cuerpo.

La desesperación era vista por muchos de mis compañeros quizás era normal puesto que no tenían noticias de sus familias cual ninguna, muchas de las veces había pleitos por cosas absurdas, pero el General era muy duro en cuanto a la disciplina y los sometía a castigos muy rigurosos, un día que me acerque a Francisco para hablar con él, al momento fui castigado por dirigirle la palabra a uno de los futuros soldados del Maestro de Armas ya que nunca debían inmiscuirse con ningún miembro de otro grupo, eran demasiado estrictos con los soldados de ese escuadrón, dos días enteros sin comer, cuidando que las demás criaturas salvajes no se acercaran a la cosecha que habíamos sembrado hace quince días, por la noches Francisco se escapaba de su pelotón y me dejaba su ración de comida para que yo pudiera comer algo.

Al cumplir mis veintinueve años fuimos llamados todos a una comida celebrando que ya nos habíamos graduado y teníamos que servir al Tisroc Karim, el emperador llego en su majestuosa embarcación ¨Sangre de Tashbaan¨ con el venia el Maestro de Armas, el Emperador Karim tenía en brazos a su primogénito el cual estaba durmiendo plácidamente, por la tarde noche que empezó el convivio el pequeño niño estaba sentado justo en las fases de los pies de su padre, teníamos nosotros los soldados un grandioso convivio hecho como para un Rey. Ya en el transcurso en que se llevó la celebración el Tisroc se retiró para descansar llevando nuevamente en brazos a su pequeño hijo somnoliento. Todos hicimos una prolongada reverencia hasta que él se retiró por completo el Maestro de Armas nos dio permiso de incorporarnos y proseguir con lo que hacíamos.

Todos estábamos felices pues llevaron consigo cartas de las familias una por una las fueron entregando, Francisco y yo esperamos a recibir al menos una carta la cual no llego "No hay palabras para describir lo que llegamos a sentir en ese momento, nuestras miradas describían lo que sentíamos, Francisco se sentó en la costa no emitió alguna palabra" sabía lo que sentía por que pese a que sea una persona que se le dificulte expresar sus emociones su rostro tenía una fas triste endurecida por la incertidumbre. Lo contemplaba lejos del, tal vez tendría después de tiempo ganas de hablar, pero nunca se dio la ocasión ya que se retiró a sus aposentos a descansar.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos todos a asearnos minuciosamente ya que nos darían las armaduras del imperio, eran tan hermosas y tan solemnes, según la especialidad en que te hayan asignado era el tipo de armadura, las más elegantes eran la de los soldados del Maestro de Armas tenia molduras bellamente talladas y una capa que arrastraba en color rojo. Nos subieron de vuelta a casa en el barco en que viajamos por primera vez por cuatro días, quizás tenía más inquietud no solo por llegar a Tashbaan sino ver a Esteban después de dos años sin saber de él. Cuando la embarcación llego al puerto parecía una enorme celebración todas las familias estaba ahí esperándonos con excepción de la mía, así que Francisco y yo nos dirigimos en lo que antes fue nuestra casa mas no había nadie es como si hubiera estado abandonada por los respectivos dos años que no estábamos. Fue la primera vez que vi desesperado a Francisco pregunto en todas las casas y encontrábamos las mismas respuestas "No sabíamos que existía un inquilino en esa casa… Donde buscar a alguien de que nadie a excepción de ti sabía que existió".

Tres años después de ese triste momento fuimos a la primera batalla con nuestro Tisroc era alguien de admirar puesto que peleaba como un gran guerrero, los soldados lo admirábamos pero yo admiraba a mi hermano que peleaba junto con él, participamos en cuatro batallas el mismo año las cuales ganamos en su momento. Después de seis meses de descanso en una noche inolvidable llegaron por mar más de cuarenta embarcaciones gigantescas apenas visibles atacando por completo la ciudad con gigantescas catapultas que arrojaban fuego, todo Tashbaan estaba en llamas nadie se esperaba tal ataque. Los soldados que estaban durmiendo en su mayoría en sus casas salieron a ayudar a las familias aparte de las suyas que aún estaban atrapadas de los escombros en sus casas en llamas, corrí velozmente para ayudar a una familia que era vecina mía pero ninguno había sobrevivido todos estaban quemados he intoxicados por el humo, el tiempo era interminable y sentía un ruido devorador en mis oídos cuando una bala de cañón exploto cercas de mi casa quede en el suelo mientras que aun contemplando al cielo vi como una bala de cañón se dirigía al palacio, alguien me gritaba pero no podía saber quién era.

No podía incorporarme tenía muchas astillas enterradas en mis piernas Francisco jalo de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lo veía luchar contra humanos extrañamente poseídos que descendían de los barcos anclados cercas de la costa, sus cuerpos emanaban una aura negra, Francisco gritaba mi nombre para ver si reaccionaba pero no podía escucharlo solo verlo, en eso vi una luz seguida de una gran explosión que nos mandó a volar fuertemente golpeándonos con algunos escombros una fuerte luz ilumino toda Tashbaan es como si un rayo se levantara por el cielo por un gran momento. Al poder recuperar la vista había apenas señales de lo que parecían ser barcos mientras que un gran cráter se hacía presente en la costa, un ser en llamas salía caminando por en medio del gran cráter mientras que a su vez se volvía a llenar del agua de mar.

Francisco y yo pudimos ver como este ser se acercó a la costa cuando cayó al suelo inconsciente mi hermano se levantó velozmente viendo si estaba bien primeramente yo para después dejarme recostado en el suelo he ir por lo que parecía ser un hombre que aún seguía en llamas al poco tiempo el fuego se apagó por el agua de mar dejando verse a un hombre con su armadura totalmente fundida a su cuerpo, mi hermano nos llevó a mí y al sujeto a un lugar seguro cerca de lo que quedo de mi antigua casa, curando someramente mis heridas así como las de este hombre al poderse sentir los primeros rayos del sol cobre la conciencia vi el rostro de él. Él era Bharam mi rostro de sorpresa era evidente por lo que Francisco me pregunto si lo conocía evidentemente no pude decirle ya que había más cosas en que preocuparse como lo es una ciudad completamente destruida.

Un día y medio tardo en tomar conciencia Bharam yo no podía moverme por mis lesiones cercanas a las piernas "Dónde estoy" pregunto espontáneamente a lo que correspondí "en Tashbaan" nuevamente cuestiono tocándose la cabeza, como si esta le doliera fuertemente "El Tisroc está con vida" repuse que "está bien, solo el palacio había quedado algo destruido" le ofrecí de comer pescado asado con un poco de chicharos que había hecho con anterioridad mi hermano, comió lo suficiente como para satisfacer sus necesidades, "Está muy sabroso… Gracias" dijo mientras miraba un pescado que seguía asándose en las brasas mientras que una hoya que estaba aún en el fuego hervía, él se aproximó a sacarla sin alguna protección en las manos, solo observe sin al menos intentar hacer una expresión de asombro.

"Él se me acerco un mes después de que ustedes partieron… me hablo de ustedes de igual modo hablo de las ganas que tenía con servir al imperio… Pero el no cumplía con el perfil de un soldado por lo que lo aparte diciendo que si el no portaba el perfil debía dejar de intentarlo y mejor se dedicara a hacer mejores cosas… menciono que si él no podría ser soldado entonces no tenía nada que estar haciendo aquí… era su decisión lo que hiciese de su vida fue lo que le dije a tu hermano Esteban" Una ausencia de al menos alguna palabra se hizo presente pero Francisco al escuchar esto correspondió "Tardaste al menos cinco años para decirnos lo que había pasado con mi hermano… Por qué… Que hemos hecho al imperio para que nos pagues de ese modo" acercándose rápidamente a Bharam. Tal vez algunos golpes se hicieron presentes en su momento por parte de Francisco hacia Bharam pero este no hacía más que quedarse quieto.

"Ya déjalo en paz Francisco!"- Grite con todas mis fuerzas dejándolo tirado en el suelo a Bharam y retirándose, Bharam se incorporó sacudiéndose algo de arena "Deja de orar por alguien que ya no tiene salvación… tu pagaste tu deuda desde hace mucho tiempo… Nunca has sido cobarde… solo que en ese momento no sabías como ayudarme… mejor reza por tu hermano" no sabía que decirle ni que hacer más que dejarlo ir, irónicamente nunca he encontrado al menos alguna palabra con la cual dirigirme a él. Por la noche aun a la luz de las llamas Francisco regreso con un medico el cual hizo una curación exhaustiva en mis piernas, que podría describir ese dolor, quizás nada antes que yo haya experimentado pero no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía por que no estuve cuando Esteban lo necesitaba.

Siete meses, tres semanas y cinco días es lo que tarde en recuperarme en ese lapso de tiempo Francisco dejo el ejército dedicándose a la pesca, fue ahí donde conoció a su esposa se casaron después de seis meses, yo seguí en el ejército con mis antiguos compañeros reconstruí en mis ratos libres mi casita cerca de la costa, por las noches después del entrenamiento iba a comer con mi hermano y su familia regresando a mi casa a descansar para que en el día seguir con lo mismo. A mis treinta y tres años me hicieron escolta del primogénito del Tisroc su nombre es Derion, el cual contaba con siete años, su forma de ser siempre fue muy particular cada que su padre viajaba él lo esperaba por las tardes sentado en el muelle hasta que por las noches conciliaba el sueño y lo llevaba cargado hasta su cuarto en donde la servidumbre lo vestía para descansar, cuando en una de esas tantas veces verifique si todo estaba en orden me llamo a sus aposentos.

"Crees que mi Papá regrese mañana…" Una pregunta que siempre me cuestiono desde que me convirtieron su guardia, la cual siempre fue difícil de responder porque pese a que era un niño él era muy inteligente "Regresara… él es uno de los mejores Tisroc´s de toda Tashbaan… Descanse señor…" devolviéndome a la puerta sigilosamente "soy Derion no me gusta los halagos" repuso apresuradamente mientras le daba la espalda, apague las luces cerrando la puerta delicadamente.

La vida del joven Derion fue un tanto fuera de lo normal para un niño de su edad al casi cumplir ocho años discutió antes de la partida de su padre a las Islas Solitarias, mencionándole fuertemente "Es más importante el estar lejos cuando el cumplía años, porque cada que te vas te aventuras a dejarnos solos a mi Madre y a mí" el Tisroc repuso ferozmente "Derion… tu Madre no es mi esposa por derecho, solo te reconozco a ti como mi legitimo hijo… no me pidas más de lo que no puedo darte… ya madura hijo" duras palabras para un devoto hijo el cual se levantó de su asiento para irse a su habitación, tuve que seguirlo haciendo guardia en la puerta, adentro de su cuarto se escuchaba como este pequeño niño rompía cosas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, la madrugada se hizo presente y cuando entre al cuarto lo vi con sus manos llenas de escoriaciones que aun brotaban sangre este se encontraba dormido recargado a la pared cerca de su baño, lo cargue hasta su cama para limpiar sus heridas las cuales cure para poder vendarle así estas no estarían expuestas a una infección, afortunadamente en la Isla de los Soldados me enseñaron a curar "Siento que no soy merecedor de un Padre como el" dijo con voz cansada mientras que aun de sus ojos hinchados brotaban lágrimas "Sabes Derion a veces es normal que un Padre se sienta un poco desilusionado de sus hijos y los hijos un tanto desilusionado de los Padres porque no saben entenderlos, no eres mal hijo Derion ni él tampoco es mal Padre, solo que tal vez no encontró las precisas palabras" lo recosté en su cama mientras lo preparaba para dormir "Tu Papa era como el mío" me cuestiono mientras lo cambiaba "Nunca conocí a mi Padre y a mi Madre crecí con tres amigos en las calles comiendo lo que se nos hacía posible" el joven guardo silencio después de un tiempo.

"Quédate hasta que me pueda dormir" dijo después de un gran momento de silencio, estuve algo de tiempo sentado alado de su cama hasta que él pudo conciliar el sueño, salí del palacio y me dirigí a mi casa a dormir, los rayos del sol se hacían visibles durante mi regreso. A mi trayecto pude ver como ¨Sangre de Tashbaan¨, ¨Corazón y Coraje¨ así como el ¨Primogénito de Tashbaan¨ ya estaban en el muelle estas hermosas y majestuosas embarcaciones aparte de ser imponentes son indestructibles, los soldados estaban llenando de provisiones de igual manera llevaban armamento pesado.

"Pareciese que fueran no ha ir a una visita, más bien parece que van a una guerra" dije en voz alta mientras las contemplaba en mi llegada a mi pequeña casa, mientras me propuse asearme recibí una visita inesperada Francisco así como sus pequeños hijos me fueron a llevar de comer en ese momento los niños ya habían comido, pero como me vieron comer tuve que dividir mi ración de comida para tres, este les reprendía pero a mí me gustaba compartir un buen momento con ellos porque son hijos de mi hermano, cuando terminamos de comer los pequeños se dedicaron a jugar en la playa mientras que Francisco y yo hablábamos mientras los veíamos divertirse.

"Sabes no me cabe en la cabeza siempre que pienso en el" dijo después de un lapso de tiempo en que veíamos las embarcaciones sentados en las escaleras de mi casa "Hablas de Esteban?" repuse después de un periodo de silencio, porque era un tema que nunca había hablado desde que llegamos a Tashbaan "Él nunca tuvo la intención de irse, porque de ese modo, sin dejar almenos un indicio de donde iría" no pude contestar esa pregunta nuevamente me había quedado sin algo sensato que responder ya que yo me lo cuestione muchas veces lo mismo, Esteban siempre fue el que nos unía era tan buena persona pese a cómo fue que lo abandonaron a su suerte a muy corta edad por ser el hijo bastardo de un Rey de las afueras de Tashbaan.

Las embarcaciones después de algún tiempo empezaron a irse, los niños gritaban fuertemente ¨Adiós…¨ mientras saludaban a los soldados los cuales atribuían su saludo, "Esa vez fue la última vez que vi a Esteban y créeme que desde entonces no puedo disculparme conmigo por no haber hablado con el… Yo lo abandone desde ese momento, era tanta mi arrogancia por ser seleccionado que no vi más allá de lo que él llegaba a sentir" sus palabras fueron quebradas y entre cortadas.

"No es así, Esteban decidió su camino y aunque hubieras hablado con el tal vez habría elegido el partir sin despedirse" le respondí fríamente para que dejara de pensar en aquel momento, me vio tal vez con algo de asombro pues las palabras que dije no las esperaba, estuvimos en calma mientras veíamos partir aquellas majestuosas naves que aun a la distancia se veían enormes. Al poco rato partió Francisco con sus hijos para dejarme descansar para la guardia de noche. Peculiarmente cuando me dispuse a ir al palacio por la noche camine por la costa viendo la luna que lucía eclipsada un momento bello, quizás muy aventurado decirlo al acercarme al muelle y contemplar al pequeño niño Derion gritando ¨Padre…¨ mientras que las lágrimas se aventuraban a salir de vez en cuando, lucia muy molesto, al acercarme vi como Bharam estaba a sus espaldas sin al menos hacer una expresión.

"Siempre solemne y sin expresar alguna palabra de aliento a Derion" dije entre dientes así que preferí sacar la vuelta y dirigirme al palacio acortando paso por la avenida principal del mercado donde por primera vez le conocí, aunque las circunstancias eran un tanto diferentes. Al llegar al palacio me dispuse a hacer guardia en la habitación del joven Príncipe, lo vi subir por las escaleras escoltado por Bharam quien lo dejo en el cuarto, Derion lucia muy triste sin alguien quien le consolara arremetió contra un espejo que estaba en su habitación exclamando dolor pues quizás alguna esquirla lo habría lastimado, después de tiempo se escuchó rasgar las telas tirar los juguetes, al escuchar la calma en la habitación me dispuse a entrar, al buscarle y no encontrarle pensé que el niño había escapado pero aún se oían los sollozos del niño en el baño al entrar vi como el había pegado las pinturas algo manchadas de sangre de su padre en las paredes del baño unidas a las de su Madre y Derion.

Cuando entre le vi muy pálido lo cargue y lo bañe para quitarle toda esa sangre, cure sus heridas, lo envolví en colchas lo tome en mis brazos para que se pudiera calentar, mientras de que su voz emitía un murmullo pareciese que estaba cantando, al terminar perdió el conocimiento fue ahí que lo saque de la habitación llevándolo en brazos. Después de cinco semanas el joven recobro la conciencia Bharam me había dicho siempre que pedía información del estado del Príncipe ¨Esta bien¨ tal vez solo eso me bastaba para al menos saber que está vivo.

Ya dos meses de lo sucedido cuando regresaba a mi casa después de una visita con mi hermano y su familia, vi a un hombre estaba sentado en las escaleras, tenía una toga obscura "Que desea…" Pregunte al estar a unos cuantos metros de mi hogar "Necesito encontrar a mi hijo y tú eres en la única persona en quien puedo confiar" Respondió mientras levantaba su vista viéndome a los ojos, su voz sonaba diferente "A tu hijo… como podría hacer eso" le dije tal vez con un tanto de ironía.

"Necesito saber dónde fueron las embarcaciones del Tisroc" me dijo escuchándose diferente otra vez la voz "El Tisroc tardara en volver, vi como abastecía las embarcaciones tanto de armamento como de alimento para los soldados, calculo que dentro de cuatro semanas retornara" correspondí a su duda "Un soldado de armadura distinta a las de muchas otras un día llego hablando con todos los de mi poblado, diciendo… que necesitaba reclutar a pequeños niños que fueran los escuderos del Tisroc Karim, mi hijo que siempre lo he considerado un milagro de la vida con entusiasmado me pidió con fervor poder enlistarse, dime… como un Padre puede decir que no a su hijo, acepte sin saber que a las dos semanas no volvería del entrenamiento, recorrí los alrededores de todo Tashbaan… quizás esperando lo peor en todo momento por que… como alguien como él se le pudo perder a su Padre y como yo lo entregue por el amor que le sentía a mi hijo… al llegar al imperio supe de ti… ruego porque me ayudes a encontrarlo" hincándose y descubriéndose el rostro pese a su desgaste que la misma vida le dio lo pude reconocer.

"Esteban… yo…" Has sentido como en tu mente imaginas el momento en que por asares del destino encuentras a alguien que extrañas ruegas que pese a que no lo veas siempre piensas que está bien en algún lado y que si lo llegas a ver nuevamente analizas una y otra vez las precisas palabras en la mayoría dudas de ¨Porque te fuiste sin decirnos nada todo este tiempo?¨ que le dirías en ese momento, todo lo que imagine era poco irreal para lo que presenciaba, no podía hablar no sabía que hacer al verlo de esa manera y en ese estado, muchos recuerdos vinieron en mi mente, me acerque para levantarlo, lucia demasiado delgado sus ojos eran profundos como perdidos en la amargura.

Le lleve a mi casa para prepararle algo de comer, no sabía que hacer lo vi comer lentamente como si en cada bocado llevara una pena "Ya habrá comido, tendrá frio, que habrá sido de él, mi hijo…" mencionaba en voz baja sus lágrimas habían hecho ya su trabajo durante gran parte del tiempo en su rostro delgado, solo lo contemple perdiéndome quizás en recuerdos no tan desgraciados que viví con mi hermano, separándome de la realidad "Tienes que asearte y dormir Esteban, mañana tratare de ayudarte" El día llego un tanto cauteloso, él ya se había alistado quizás desde hace mucho tiempo mientras yo trataba de descansar.

Me asie y prepare algo de comer para dos personas, al terminar nuestro alimento apenas cruzamos algunas palabras quizás las más esenciales, nos dirigimos al palacio acortando paso por el mercado que nos albergó durante nuestra infancia, en esos días con abundante calor y poca comida así como en esas noches frías donde el único cobijo que nos protegía era nuestra escasa ropa y la esperanza de seguir viviendo, vi el rostro de el mientras caminábamos todo le resultaba extraño, quizás ser padre hace que la felicidad dependa de otra persona, lo entendí por qué Francisco también tiene hijos haría lo que fuese por ellos, al entrar por las puertas del palacio comente a mi amigo Miguel que custodiaba las puertas que entraría con el nuevo sirviente del Tisroc Derion a lo cual nos dio entrada sin problema alguno, encontré a Bharam en el cuarto del Tisroc pedí permiso a él para hablarle autorizando molestamente.

"Señor hace poco más de cinco meses usted fue a un pueblo cercano a Tashbaan haciendo una audiencia al pueblo en donde pedía la autorización a los Padres para llevar a jóvenes reclutas para ser escuderos del Tisroc Karim, los cuales entrenaría en un periodo de dos semanas y serían devueltos sin mayor preámbulo terminando el periodo de entrenamiento pero, no fue así… cumplidos poco más de las dos semanas no fueron devueltos los jóvenes es como si los hubieran desaparecido, quisiera señor saber dónde se encuentran los niños" Bharam como era de esperar no respondió la cuestión fingiendo quizás algo de demencia "Soldado crees que tengo idea de lo que hablas" respondiendo duramente y con frialdad siendo testigo Esteban el cual veía con mucho odio a Bharam "Quiero saber si aún están con vida los jóvenes… Señor" volví a cuestionarlo "Vuelvo a responder que ignoro a lo que cuestionas soldado, quien eres tú para hablarme de ese modo" mi molestia aumento al ver su arrogancia "Necesito que me diga donde se encuentran esos niños, ruego que me diga donde están" le suplique fervientemente pero su mirada era cruel jalo de mi brazo empujándome hacia atrás pidiendo a los guardias llevarme al calabozo por sublimación e indisciplina, hice resistencia mientras que Esteban se acercó a Bharam lentamente sin que los soldados lo tomasen en cuenta "Señor le pido que me devuelvas a mi único hijo me hinco ante ti como un hombre que ha perdido todo en la vida"

Bharam al ver a Esteban hincado a sus pies mientras observaba como ponía resistencia a sus escoltas, su rostros lucía un poco quebrado ya que tal escandalo se hacía visible por todo el palacio y el joven Derion observaba todo, Bharam en segundos empujo por las escaleras a Esteban después se dirigió hacia mí golpeándome brutalmente dejándome inconsciente en cuestión de segundos. El golpe que me dio en el rostro me dejo inconsciente por algunas horas en los cuales siempre estuve resguardado quizás en un calabozo en las profundidades del palacio donde mi única compañía por lo que notaba era la obscuridad absoluta, pero eso era de menos ya que no sabía nada de Esteban varias horas después una antorcha se hacía visible tal vez era el que me custodio, al ver que estaba despierto regresó de inmediato.

La antorcha volvió nuevamente al parecer la persona venía con compañía quizás no tan agradable "Despiertas después de tres meses" mi asombro se hacía visible a la luz de la antorcha, yo solo quería saber dónde estaba Esteban "Donde está mi hermano" Lo cuestione rápidamente "esta atrás de ti, quizás las cadenas obstruyen su voz" al volverme atrás vi a Esteban en muy mal estado apenas con vida me dirigí con él para sujetarlo "Esto es inhumano lo que nos haces, nosotros no hemos cometido ningún crimen" los veía aduras penas ya que la luz de la antorcha no me permitía verlos "Por órdenes del Tisroc quedaran castigados por haber atentado en contra del imperio, serán tratados como criminales" sentía tanta desesperación como no hay descripción alguna, sentía tanto odio como nunca había sentido antes, toda mi vida tratando de ser alguien ejemplar…

Es increíble como la noción del tiempo desaparece al ser quitado de las libertades que tienes desde que naces, mi hermano Esteban murió a los cinco meses por una infección que fue ocasionada por los grilletes yo mismo lo enterré en lo que sentía era arena, cuantos años pasaron aun no tengo idea que habría sucedido de lo que parecía ser una buena vida haya arriba, pero un día fui liberado saque los huesos de mi hermano porque le prometí que lo sacaría de ahí y lo lleve a enterrar nuevamente a un bosque en las lejanías de Tashbaan, ya no era más un soldado, había perdido a mi hermano, años de mi vida, no podía adaptarme más a un imperio, sentía mucho odio y resentimiento, regrese a mi hogar que nuevamente lucia otra vez destruido, visite después a Francisco el cual ya no vivía ahí, me dedique en ese periodo de tiempo a lo que mejor sabía hacer pescar para sacar algo de dinero en el mercado.

Un soldado de la guardia del imperio fue a comprar pescado para su familia y me reconoció "Hey tenía tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, diez años en total" fue así que me di cuenta la cantidad de años que perdí mi libertad "son cinco oros señor" el me pago pero me seguía hablando "No me recuerdas soy Miguel, claro solo que ya tengo el rango de General" un suspiro se hizo presente porque yo le prometí hace muchos años a Esteban que tendría ese rango, pero la suerte no me había sonreído a mí, al ver que le había ignorado se retiró "Gracias cuídate"

Cuando recogía mi puesto vi al Tisroc Derion saliendo de uno de los hogares de mis vecino, ellos lucían felices al verle, su custodio se encontraba alado Bharam… al pasar y ver que apenas podía con mis cosas el joven se ofreció a ayudarme amablemente, "joven Derion gracias que amable es usted" le dije, el cortésmente me sonreía, como sentir odio de alguien que siempre considere cercano a un hijo "No es nada, además usted haría lo mismo por mí" mis lágrimas brotaron inmediatamente "Que tiene" me pregunto algo preocupado por verme así "No es nada joven Derion, ya ceno" me vio nuevamente "no he cenado aun, por eso voy al palacio"

"Yo le hago la cena, claro si es que no ve algún inconveniente en que sea así" me sonríe y asienta con su cabeza, estando ya en mi casa le prepare un festín digno de un Rey hecho con lo que pescaba, él estaba feliz mientras contemplaba la costa he de decir que las estrellas hacían un panorama poco usual "Su comida es deliciosa donde aprendió a cocinar así" me pregunto esperando una inmediata respuesta pero fui paciente al responder tal vez buscando algo que no me delatara "Mis hermanos me enseñaron a cocinar Tisroc me es grato saber que es de su agrado la comida que le hice" el joven Derion volteo a ver a Bharam este hacia una señal de que era el momento de irse a descansar por lo que me despedí de él regalándole una pulsera que le había hecho hace mucho tiempo la cual se la puso de inmediato.

Algo que destaco de muchos de los Tisroc´s en el caso de Derion siendo Emperador fue que la paz no era una opción pues muchos Reyes cercanos a Tashaaban querían conquistar el Imperio por ser el puerto más grande e importante de todo el continente, esa misma noche mientras el Tisroc disponía de descansar unas enormes embarcaciones surgieron en medio de una espesa neblina, una alarma surgió de inmediato todos los que vivíamos en la costa éramos escoltados por parte de los soldados del imperio, al poco rato siete embarcaciones salieron a atacar estas naves errantes las cuales en ningún momento regresaron los ataques, después de un momento de un funesto silencio una criatura enorme difícil de describir surgió del mar, en ese momento fue cuando las embarcaciones errantes atacaron destruyendo cuatro naves del Tisroc en segundos, el temor se esparcía como el más letal veneno en las persona que salían desesperadas a encontrar refugio, ya en el puerto enlistándose estaba en ¨El Primogénito del Corazón de Tashbaan¨ el joven Derion y Bharam los cuales portaban la armadura de Guerra que muchas veces los caracterizo.

Unas criaturas empezaron a salir por la costa, fui de inmediato por el escudo y la espada que durante mucho tiempo utilice en las batallas, mate con furia a siete criaturas que disponían de quitarle la vida a los soldados novatos, intimidados corrían pero los viejos soldados seguíamos conteniendo el violento ataque de esos monstros, la faena fue abrupta por que mientras contuvimos a esas bestias surgieron más del mar, una criatura enorme envistió a Miguel muriendo al instante esa misma criatura empezó a matar cruelmente a los soldados cercanos a ella, pero no tenía tiempo de sentir miedo al poco tiempo el temblor del suelo se hizo presente podía sentirlo era esa criatura que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba quería envestirme aprovechando mi momento de distracción, una lluvia de flechas plateadas empezaron a surgir del cielo matando solamente a las bestias, segundos después una explosión surgió de la embarcación del Tisroc fue entonces que ese monstros marino sujeto con su especie de tentáculos la embarcación y ese grito de un soldado difícil de olvidar.

"El Tisroc Derion ha caído…"- Los soldados guardaron silencio pues empezaban a ser apoderados de miedo, no era posible lo que escuchaba sin pensarlo me eche al mar nadando en contra corriente tratándolo de encontrar, durante mi paso vi a muchos soldados mal heridos por todas partes yo veía como la criatura con sus tentáculos los arrastraba al fondo del mar ahogándolos "Valía la pena luchar por el Imperio viendo a todos esos jóvenes morir, desearía estar yo en su lugar…" ahí en los restos de la nave que quedaba del ¨El Primogénito del Corazón de Tashbaan¨ vi que le habían cortado toda su espalda pero con las fuerzas que le quedaba Derion seguía de pie mientras lo que parecía la silueta de un hombre poseído por una aura negra seguía atacándolo duramente, su forma de luchar asimilaba a la del Tisroc Karim puesto que peleaba muy elegantemente "Tisroc Derion…" grite seguidas veces en esos instantes el ser que parecía persona se detenía como si se viera forzado a seguir luchando, Bharam grito a Derion –Fuerza y Coraje Derion- se escuchó fuertemente por todo el mar, el ser se detuvo bajando su espada como si se dejase matar, Derion aprovecho el momento cortándole la cabeza.

Un tornado hecho de fuego bajo del cielo envolviendo a la criatura, el Tisroc desmayo y el barco se inundaba arrastrando a los soldados cercanos pero nade con lo que me quedaba de energía y saque al Tisroc llevándolo arrastras a la costa, vi su herida en la espalda demasiado profunda no me quedo de otra que calentar mi espada con fuego para cauterizar la herida antes de que perdiera más sangre, su cuerpo y su rostro lucían de una persona muerta, entonces del espesar de la marisma un gato amarillo con blanco se acercó –Miauu! Caso complicado… pero buena curación… Miauu! Tal vez si…- el gato apenas podía hablar, saco de su toga un frasco brillante con líquido plateado el cual le dio a beber al Tisroc pero no pasaba por su garganta así que tuvo que abrirle la boca para que las gotas cayeran, me lleve a Derion lejos envolviéndolo en colchas para que pudiera calentarse protegiéndolo de las criaturas que aún seguían saliendo.

"Existe una leyenda en Tashbaan en donde un dios

envuelto en luz surge del mar y se eleva en el cielo

cayendo sobre el la luz de la luna,

este increíble ser no tiene corazón,

no tiene alma, mucho menos se puede razonar…"

Al percatarme que ya no podía seguir protegiendo al Emperador dedique mis fuerzas o al menos lo que podía sentir que eran a evadir a las criaturas para buscarle refugio seguro al Tisroc pero entonces vi como el Palacio estaba también siendo atacado había seres hechos de la obscuridad por todos lados, por fracciones de segundo mi mente se ciclo al no poder tener escapatoria vi el risco ahí en el bosque en donde había enterrado a Esteban iluminado por la luna apenas una tenue imagen fantasmal pude ver de este aparentemente gritándome no sentía miedo porque el de alguna manera sabía que me protegía, la fatiga se presentó en mis piernas caí muchas veces pero nunca solté a Derion al volver a caer por última vez una mano sujeto mi hombro al ver quien era, vi a Francisco tendiéndome la mano para cargar a el Emperador y que yo pudiera seguir con más calma.

-El Tisroc está bien, luce demasiado pálido no siento que respire- dijo Francisco al dejar a Derion en el suelo, me apresure a checar los signos vitales y efectivamente estaba entrando en un especie de paro cardiaco le di reanimación múltiples veces para que entrara en ritmo ya después de la cuarta vez volvió a respirar el Emperador, desde ahí pudimos ver infinidad de cosas que ningún humano normal podría hacer, en el Mar Bharam entro en una especie de letargío envuelto en llamas poseyó por completo la criatura destruyendo las embarcaciones, el cielo constantemente era sucumbido por una lluvia de flechas plateadas que solo mataban a las criaturas obscuras, en la entrada del palacio había un rata grande o eso parecía a lo lejos matando con su espada a las criaturas, la hazaña no duro mucho puesto que al poco tiempo todo había acabado cuando Bharam corto en dos a la criatura convirtiéndola al instante en cenizas en el mar.

-Los tres seres, si de algún modo se les puede llamar así- se reunieron aparentemente hablando en medio de toda la gente que pedía ayuda, amablemente ellos ayudaban mientras que aquel gato sanaba sus heridas con magia, considero que ya nada me extraña desde hace algunos años acá pero Francisco lucia sorprendido viendo todo eso "Como es posible que el Tisroc permita toda esa clase de hechicería" me cuestiono mientras observaba a lo lejos a Bharam que de alguna manera seguía buscando a Derion entre la gente, me daba el presentimiento que él sabía que aún estaba vivo "Sí no fuera por eso, Tashbaan no seguiría perdurando y no fuera la ciudad más rica de todo el continente Francisco-

Mientras transcurría la noche los habitantes empezaban a acostumbrarse a lo que no había respuesta sensata de lo que veían, Bharam dio la orden de que todos se establecieran en el palacio mientras los soldados custodiábamos la costa y los alrededores, la madrugada fue corta mientras hablaba de muchas cosas con mi hermano retomando en muchas de las veces a Esteban sin embargo hay algo que no podía dejar en paz mi mente mientras nos cuestionábamos de lo que había sido de nuestras vidas "El cómo Esteban había tenido un hijo y como este lo consideraba un milagro de la vida" durante al día siguiente llevamos Francisco y yo al Tisroc Derion al Palacio.

Era evidente la molestia de Bharam al verme pero fue tranquilizado al ver a Derion caminando a duras penas, ya en el palacio el Tisroc recibió una noticia que lo dejo sin aliento por completo dejándose caer mientras le gritaba a su protector "Yo te dije que la cuidaras, era todo lo que tenía… No!… dime que es mentira Bharam…" no podía incorporarse por completo las fuerzas no se hacían presentes en esos instantes, todos veíamos consternados al Emperador tan desorientado "Lo siento Tisroc…" amargamente lloraba al escuchar esta respuesta por parte de Bharam

Ese día mientras el Emperador bajaba de lo que antes eran esas majestuosas escaleras apenas lucían en buen estado, su tristeza era tan evidente así como su andar, al caminar hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de las victimas incluyendo su Madre, todos hicimos una reverencia mientras muchos aun lloraban la perdida, la procesión duro hasta que fueron llevados los cuerpos a un majestuoso barco donde serían remolcados hasta cierto punto al mar. Un soldado entrego a manos de Derion un arco y una flecha con fuego, este la lanzo cayendo justo en medio del barco, las llamas empezaban a hacer su función lentamente.

Ahí lejos custodiándolo Bharam sin alguna exclamación de sentimiento sin alguna mueca en su rostro lo acompaño, la gente aun lloraba su perdida pero una palabra de aliento como "El todo está bien…" no te hace sentir mejor porque no hay nada que pueda ser superado ni sobrellevado simplemente se convierte en un día menos en que ya no lo compartes o al menos vez a ese ser. Mientras todo Tashbaan era amurallada por completo haciéndolo impenetrable el emperador mando construir las casas de los civiles con el mejor material de todos, yo volví a ser de nuevo soldado y a los pocos meses fui ascendido a General del escuadrón de las fuerzas especiales del Tisroc, entrene soldados al cumplir mis cincuenta años especializándolos no solo en entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo sino también en curación y supervivencia.

Tashbaan nunca había lucido tan majestuoso como lo estaba, pero el Emperador ya no fue visto desde esa vez que enterró a su Madre, era de esperarse los comentarios acerca de la procedencia del Tisroc y que quizás ya no estaba con vida, comentarios infundados por personas inconformes, evidentemente hubo algunas manifestaciones por personas controladas por otras enfrente del palacio los soldados teníamos que controlarlos pero después de que salía el Maestro de Armas las personas se iban de los alrededores, un día llego a las puertas del palacio dos jóvenes de un reino muy lejano de nombre Caspian y la Dama Lucy que era su acompañante los cuales fueron bien recibidos por un periodo muy largo en el palacio, fue por esos asares mientras daba la orden a mis soldados que me encontré bajando las escaleras al Tisroc junto con este joven "Creo que fue el peor error que cometió el Emperador haber aceptado a estas personas" pero su corazón era noble, o eso creí cuando se supo que Derion estaba pretendiendo a la Dama del reino lejano.

Mi hijo me cuestiona muchas veces cuando hablo con el -¿Cuál fue la batalla más dura que haya enfrentado?- siempre respondo que hubo una a la cual no hay palabras que la puedan describir. Yo comandaba el escuadrón de las fuerzas especiales de Tashaban la orden era sencilla desplegar el ejército y atacar por el Este mientras eran retenido el enemigo por el ejército de arqueros pero al llegar vimos como criaturas nunca antes vistas corrían hacia nosotros he de decir que sentí miedo y titubie al momento de seguir, pero vi en medio de tan afable hazaña como el Tisroc era atacado con una fuerza brutal por un Gigante el cual de dos golpes con su mazo destrozo las piernas del Emperador, todos los soldados lo vimos deteniéndonos por instantes como si nuestro corazón se detuviera en cada golpe que veíamos que le daba a Derion. "AVANCEN…" fue la orden no podíamos permitir que muriera.

Al empezar a avanzar poco a poco con todas nuestras fuerzas vi como Bharam luchaba con los gigantes pero su pelea fue algo distinta a lo que podría haber visto antes, al llegar cercas del Tisroc un rayo subió al cielo haciéndose una luz cegadora al instante al poder recuperar la vista una escultura de piedra revelaba lo que era la silueta del Maestro de Armas rompiéndose por la mitad, nunca más volví a ver desde ese entonces al Emperador y a Bharam V. hubieron múltiples batallas en las que el ganar ya era un místico sueño, al regresar los soldados que pudimos sobrevivir al imperio nos encontramos a un Tashaban deplorable, habían aprovechado nuestra partida para atacar el imperio la poca gente que llego a sobrevivir seguían en sus casas esperando la llegada del joven Emperador.

Cuantos años… no lo sé, quizás es absurdo recordar cuantos pero ahí mientras contemplaba a lo lejos el Palacio al menos lo que quedaba me recordé de niño esperando a Bharam en mi mente solo existía la culpa, que irónico aun siento eso es como si nunca hubiera desaparecido (al ya retirarse un remolino de arena se hizo visible fue ahí cuando al taparse los ojos y voltear su vista vio como una luz del palacio se encendió, acudió rápidamente viendo como acostado en un sillón viejo estaba alguien mal herido alado de el un hombre con toga verde).

-Lo que trascendió después de la llegada de ellos, es que se empezó a recuperar la economía de nuestra Ciudad, el Palacio fue construido por los soldados que quedábamos, nadie mejor que nosotros para saber cómo es que se construye el palacio de nuestro Tisroc. No puedo comparar de un antes a un después porque sencillamente no podrán saber lo que es ser alguien de Tashbaan de sangre y corazón tampoco podrán saber lo que se siente ver a nuestro Emperador caminando con uno de sus dos corceles traídos de tierras lejanas eran tan imponentes y tan nobles. Quizás ellos no podrán saber que es servir a un Tisroc porque nosotros somos "Sangre de Tashbaan", "Corazón y Fuerza de Tashbaan" "Corazón y Coraje" y "El Primogénito de Tashbaan", quizás ahora comprendo cómo es que ponían nombres a esas majestuosas embarcaciones imponentes aludiendo a la sangre de Tashbaan ya que nadie que no haya nacido aquí podría sentir lo que uno siente al saber que un Tisroc nos gobierna, nos protege y pelea como un hermano de nosotros.

Un día que me dirigía a mi hogar el Líder de la Rebelión se me acerca después de terminar mi jornada de labor de reparación del palacio "En unos meses tendré que irme pero quisiera saber si ustedes que son los Soldados sobrevivientes me acompañarían" pregunto en un tono de voz serio mientras miraba imponentemente a mis ojos "Una vez deje estas tierras por seguir a mi Emperador, también deje de creer en que había algo más para mí en el destino y tubo que suceder esto para darme cuenta que mi lugar así como el de mi gente es estar esperando a nuestro Tisroc por las mismas puertas que lo despedimos…" Sentía un nudo en la garganta al decir estas palabras (el desvía la mirada hacia la ventana mientras en ellas se podía ver el majestuoso imperio que aun en ruinas lucia hermoso) "Quizás un destino mejor los depare afuera lleno de gloria, que mejor que un soldado puede entender eso" dijo aun acercándose más a la ventana "La respuesta ya la sabe Señor" al hacer uso de mi replica comenta "Ahora veo que es lo que ven los Tisrocs cuando despiertan" (camino cerca de la ventana para observar lo que veía el Líder) "El Tisroc Derion la primera vista que tenía es al Mar lo contemplaba durante varias horas" observa nuevamente a mis ojos mientras que reflejaba una mirada de incredulidad "Muy bien si es tu última decisión así como la de tu gente no la cuestionare más, la ayuda la seguirán recibiendo"

Nunca había visto a alguien tan frio y tan insensible en mi vida, es como si fuera alguien que estuviera hueco por dentro. "Quizás este cargando un peso muy grande" Antes de irme pase por el cuarto principal mandado construir por el Tisroc cuando cumplió sus ocho años, nadie había entrado desde el ataque querían guardarle de alguna manera luto, al abrir las puertas vi esa vista hacia el mar que tanto miraba el Emperador por las mañanas y en las tardes, había tanto sentimiento en esa vista que no pude resistir estar mucho tiempo estando ahí, es como si el mismo viento fuera el único testigo de la tristeza que cargo por muchos años el Tisroc. ¨Somos de un corazón inquebrantable somos tus Soldados Emperador Derion…¨

Próximo Capítulo…

Furia Celestial…


End file.
